The Royal Assassin and The Lost Hero
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: The fate of Celaena Sardothien was changed forever, all through the sudden arrival of an injured outsider named Perseus Jackson. Deciding to take care of the poor man, the assassin couldn't help but fall in love with this otherworldly hero. Post Throne of Glass, Post BoO. Crown of Midnight onwards never happened. This WILL be a cliche betrayal Chaos story. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Prologue: The Man From Another World

**When the Assassin Meets the Demigod**

 **I don't know why I'm making this but I'm doing it anyway! Post Blood of Olympus and Post Throne of Glass. Percy/Celaena. AND THIS IS ANOTHER CHAOS STORY WITH LOTS OF POP CULTURE REFERENCES**

 **Prologue: The Man From Another World**

* * *

What started as a regular day for King's Champion Celaena Sardothien, started anew when Dorian knocked on her door frantically.

"Hey! Open up!" he yelled from the other side.

The assassin groaned. Celaena was wearing a black and red jacket, a yellow corset, plain brown trousers, and black boots. She got up from her bed and put down a small bag of candy. Fleetfoot was asleep on the foot of her bed. Celaena opened the door.

"What, Dorian?!" she demanded.

"You may want to see this." the prince replied.

Celaena noticed his expression. He was clearly freaking out about something. Yulemas was fast approaching and she couldn't understand what Dorian was panicking about. The assassin decided to follow him. They ran out of the castle, meeting Chaol near the door. He was equally in shock.

"Chaol, what is that?!" Celaena demanded, pointing at what looked like a purple rift in the sky.

"I have no idea!"

They ran to the center of town, where the portal was directly above them. Guards drew their weapons, and people were getting worried.

"Calm down, everyone!" Chaol ordered, but given the reactions of the crowd, it didn't work.

"Geez. Yulemas is coming around the corner and this is happening." Celaena grumbled.

"Look! Up there!" someone yelled.

Everyone looked up to see a mysterious shape coming from the rift. It looked human, alright.

"What the...get back!" Dorian ordered and everyone else stepped away from where the portal was pointing at.

They didn't get an otherworldly beast that eats warriors for breakfast, that's for sure. When the figure landed on the stone road, smoke bursted out in an instant. No one could see who landed, but the guards separated the crowd from the sight with their crossbows pointed at the smokescreen. Celaena remained calm, her hand on her sword. The smoke finally cleared, and everyone was shocked.

It was a man with black hair, a somewhat handsome face covered in scars, a torn blue shirt, a black, slightly less torn jacket, and not really torn jeans and boots. There were marks on his right arm that were barely visible. He gave off this strange aura that reminded Celaena of the sea, and he looked like he was just as old as her.

"Who is that?"

"Is he dead?"

"Why is this happening? It's Yulemas." the people were whispering among themselves, not that the guards minded.

The assassin became extremely curious, and approached the man, until Dorian suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Don't." he warned her, but Celaena shook it off and went back to approaching the man. He opened his darkened sea green eyes and stood up in shock before he started looking around at where he was, until he made eye contact with Celaena. The guards had their crossbows pointed at him. She even noticed the pain and sadness in the man's eyes.

"Who...are you?" the man asked weakly. Celaena knew that he wasn't in good shape. The crowd was shocked when his back had three similar and horrifying wounds.

"I should be asking you that." the assassin replied smoothly.

"P...Perseus..."

The instant he said that, "Perseus" fell on his knees, and said weakly,

"...Jackson..."

And with that, he fell on the ground with a hard thud.

Celaena could do nothing but watch as Perseus fell on the ground, giving everyone a clear view of the wounds on his back. It made everyone looking shiver in fright.

"He...needs a medic." the assassin muttered.

In an instant, Dorian and Chaol snapped out of their trance and gestured for a guard to get a doctor.

"Celaena, can you carry him to the castle?" the prince asked.

She groaned as she picked up Perseus and carried him on her back.

"Why am I the one doing the heavy lifting?" the assassin complained as she hauled the man back to the castle.

* * *

Percy's eyes remained closed as Celaena struggled to bring him to the castle's infirmary. Even in this state, he recounted his life, and what brought him to this new world. It all started after Gaea fell...


	2. The Scars of A Hero

**THE REAL Chapter 1: The Scars of A Hero**

* * *

Flashback

 _"Heroes!" the voice of Zeus boomed across the throne room. Percy shifted nervously alongside the rest of the Seven: Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and last, but obviously not the least, his beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. "With your help, we have defeated Gaea, and now, Perseus Jackson! Step forward!"_

 _Gulping, the son of Poseidon stepped up in front of the sky god._

 _"Perseus, you have aided in saving Olympus A SECOND TIME. I ask you again, will you accept godhood?"_

 _He didn't think twice and just said,_

 _"I humbly refuse your offer, Lord Zeus. But I have several requests. First, Lord Hades and Lady Hestia should have thrones here on Olympus. Second, the peaceful titans like Calypso, Leto, and even Rhea should be set free. That is all, milord."_

 _"Hmm. As humble as ever, Perseus. That is what we like about you. Very well, your wishes are granted. Brother, Sister, get your thrones up."_

 _"Many thanks, nephew." Hades thanked from his seat. Hestia, however, gave him a bone crushing hug."_

 _"Thank you so much for this, Percy." she sobbed tears of joy. Chuckling a little bit, Percy patted the goddess's head._

 _"You're welcome, Lady Hestia."_

 _With that, they broke away. Two new thrones appeared. Hades' throne was seemingly made of Stygian Iron, obsidian, and monster bones. Hestia's own throne was simple yet elegant with the orange and yellow flame designs._

 _"Annabeth Chase, step forward!" Zeus ordered as the daughter of Athena walked forward._

 _"For your role in the defeat of Gaea, I will ask you this: Do you accept godhood, and the title of Official Architect of Olympus?"_

 _A huge grin was plastered onto her face. This was when Percy's eyes widened._

 _"No...this can't...no...please, Wise Girl. Don't betray me. This has to be a joke. Please..."_

 _But it was too late. Annabeth just said,_

 _"I accept."_

 _That was enough to make Percy run out of the throne room, sobbing. He heard the other members of the Seven gasp, but there were some Olympians who were seemingly elated, Athena obviously being among them. Why she accepted godhood was beyond him. Was she that selfish? Has her fatal flaw taken her? Regardless, Percy couldn't accept her decision, so he ran back to his cabin and went to sleep, trying to forget about her._

 _Dreamscape..._

 _He found himself in a somewhat peaceful savannah. He saw no one but a mysterious woman, scantily clad, with a green snake coiled around her like her pet. She had black hair and poison green eyes. The woman spoke nothing but,_

 _"Go forth, with my blessing."_

 _Red light shone everywhere, and..._

 _Reality..._

 _Percy woke up, sweaty. Shrugging off the dream, he took Riptide and a new set of clothes with him. He noticed everyone was huddling around someone. Out of curiosity, he walked through the crowd. When he saw who was in the middle, he was shocked._

 _It was a guy who almost looked like him but he was skinnier, had brown hair, and duller eyes._

 _"Uh...hello. Welcome. What's your name?" Percy nervously asked the guy, who grinned arrogantly. That's when he knew that this won't go well for him._

 _"Well, I am the great Markus Wright, son of Poseidon!" he said as almost everyone else cheered._

 _Percy's mind went into full panic mode, He had an arrogant bastard for a half brother, but he tried his best to be nice._

 _"Okay then, I'm Percy Jackson, and I guess we're half brothers."_

 _He offered a handshake, but he just walked away along with the other campers._

 _And over the next few days, his life was like Tartarus all over again and as if numerous drakons pissed on and took a dump on it._

 _One by one, he lost his friends: Katie, the Stolls, Clarisse, Will, heck, even Nico! At least Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, and the Romans were still with him._

 _One day, Percy went into panic mode again and ran to the beach. That's when he heard voices._

 _"Oh, Markus. You're so much better than him. I only dated him just for the fame and glory. He's a stupid idiot with a brain the size of an ant."_

 _He was losing it, but he couldn't bring himself to cause a calamity right now. But still, that was Annabeth's voice! He ran to the woods, ignoring the looks he was getting, and he slept near Thalia's tree with Peleus._

 _The next day..._

 _Percy woke up with Peleus still coiled around him. He found it adorable how the dragon snored, but deciced to go back to camp. He grabbed a pair of new boots, a clean pair of pants, a clean blue t-shirt and a black jacket, zipped it up, and went outside. Thalia rushed to greet him._

 _"Where were you, Perce? I didn't see you going back to your cabin." she said._

 _"I'm just...clearing my mind." he replied. Thalia sighed._

 _"It's probably that stupid bastard, Markus, isn't it?" she asked._

 _"Yeah."_

 _Percy struggled to clear his mind, but with every single insult the campers threw at him, and the random stupidity they have been doing, it was difficult._

 _It all ended...when Poseidon arrived to visit. He announced from the dining pavilion:_

 _"I would like to announce that my son, Markus is my favorite child. All others besides Triton will be disowned."_

 _And that was the final straw. No one else cared for him, other than a few._

 _So he ran, and ran, and ran. He didn't care about the tears on his clothes. Percy intended to reach Camp Jupiter and see some of his remaining friends again. He was in the forest when it happened..._

 _Oceanus popped out of nowhere and stabbed him from behind with his trident. The Titan threw him to a tree, where the wounds got even worse. Oceanus sneered, backed by a group of monsters: about ten telkhines, a pair of empousa, and twenty dracaena._

 _"Is this the best you have, Jackson? No wonder daddy left you."_

 _An aura of anger exploded around Percy, literally, which knocked Oceanus and the monsters on their asses. He was glowing a reddish aura, the same one in his dream. His eyes glowed bright red, and the entire area around him was darkish red._

 _"TO TARTARUS WITH THAT OLD BARNACLE BRAIN! HE'S NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE!" he roared as his aura flared up._

 _As if on instinct, Percy brought out Riptide and pounced at the monsters like a hungry werewolf. Every dracaena, empousa, and telkhine fell to the rampaging demigod's frenzied slashes. Percy set his sights on Oceanus. The titan clearly took back everything he said because he was shivering in fright._

 _But it was too late._

 _Percy rained down numerous slashes and stabs (and occasional punches and kicks) on Oceanus until he crumpled onto his knees and golden blood bled from his entire body and trickled into the dirt. The betrayed demigod mustered up all of his energy and a large cavalry spear with a serrated speartip, and spiked handle made of pure red energy formed on his hands, which he threw straight into the Titan's face. It pierced through his brain and right through a tree, only to get stuck on another. Oceanus crumpled to a pile of seaweed, and the energy spear disappeared._

 _Percy used up so much energy that he slowly fell backwards...into a strange portal that led to the very top of Rifthold._

* * *

"Celaena...I don't really...trust this new person." Percy heard a male's voice.

"Dorian, don't be like that. If he wasn't so trustworthy then why is there such pain in his eyes?" "Celaena" replied.

"Whatever. You have your opinion, I have mine, so don't judge me." Dorian said. Percy could've sworn he heard a door being closed. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. His jacket and shirt were hanging on a bed, and his upper body had bandages wrapped around it. In front of him was Celaena, and in her hands was a brown bag.

"So..." the assassin spoke before suddenly presenting to Percy the bag. "candy?"


	3. Yulemas With A New Friend

**Chapter 2: Yulemas With A New Friend**

* * *

Celaena looked as beautiful as ever. She wore her usual outfit: a black and red jacket, yellow corset, brown trousers, and black boots. The only thing in the assassin's mind was the man known as Perseus Jackson.

He had an aura that obviously meant he is not from her world. The castle doctors had stitched his three major back wounds then bandaged up his body in Celaena's room. After she and Dorian gave their thanks to the doctors who left, the prince spoke.

"Celaena...I don't really...trust this new person." he said shakily.

"Dorian, don't be like that. If he wasn't so trustworthy then why is there such pain in his eyes?" the assassin countered.

"Whatever. You have your opinion and I have mine, so don't judge me."

And with a huff, Dorian left the room. Celaena turned to see Perseus sitting upright, his eyes barely open. The assassin grabbed a bag of candy and stepped forth.

"So..." she flashed the candy bag in front of his face. "candy?"

Perseus blinked a few times to get rid of his blurry vision.

"Is there plain chocolate?" he asked her.

It was Celaena's turn to blink a few times before speaking again.

"Uh...yes."

She grabbed a plain chocolate piece from the bag and gave it to the outsider, who popped it into his mouth.

"So...where am I?" Perseus asked while he was chewing.

"You're in Rifthold, the capital of Adarlan. My full name is Celaena Sardothien." she greeted in reply.

"I'll safely assume that I'm not in my world." he muttered after swallowing the chocolate.

"Well, what's your world like?" Celaena asked with curiosity.

Perseus did nothing but put his head down in thought, confusing the blonde.

"You...you wouldn't want to go there. One side is a happy, mortal side, the other side...let's say once you're on that side, your life won't be pretty ever again." he said grimly.

Celaena was confused as hell. She would assume that her new acquaintance is straight from the not so pretty side. Perseus continued to speak.

"On that side, it's like survival of the fittest. It's either you come back with a smile on your face and a monster's essence all over your body, or you die...painfully."

"Well, nice to meet you, Perseus-"

"Percy, please. Friends call me 'Percy'."

"Okay...I'll see if I can get you a drink."

Celaena stood up and walked to the door, only for Percy to say one more thing:

"No alcohol, please!"

"Jeez, I know you're underage like me."

The champion of Adarlan was only about to collect some water in her waterskins when Chaol found her.

"So how's our new friend?" he asked.

"It's obvious that he's from another world, but he seems so...betrayed." Celaena replied.

"Thank the gods the king isn't here today. He would gut him if he said something stupid."

"But Dorian doesn't seem to like him, though." the assassin sighed.

"I think he's just...jealous?" the captain suggested.

"Don't let him catch you saying that."

With that, she went back inside to check on her new friend. She entered her room to see her assigned servant and friend, Philippa, getting in touch with Percy, who, to her shock, was carrying Fleetfoot in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she entered the room.

"Uh...petting your dog?" he sheepishly replied as he set Fleetfoot back on the ground.

"Good." Celaena groaned as she gave him a fresh skin of water, which he happily drank. The assassin merely chuckled but she didn't notice Philippa leaving the room. Percy drank all the water, then started talking softly.

"Can I show you a secret?" he asked.

"Uh...sure...go ahead."

"Thanks. Now...open the other waterskin." Percy instructed.

Confused, the assassin did so anyway, opening the container. The man moved his right hand a little, waving it in front of the waterskin then, to Celaena's shock, the water moved around, responding to the movements of Percy's hand.

"Uh...wait...stop." she said shakily.

Noticing her feeling, he willed the water to enter the skin again, which Celaena sealed quickly.

"How is that...possible? Magic here is destroyed." she wondered aloud.

"I...I'm a demigod, half man, half god." Percy replied softly.

The golden haired assassin couldn't help but let her jaw drop. She was flabbergasted by what he just said.

"Wait, what?" she said mindlessly.

"Look, I'll explain everything...but not now, not while memories of those...heartless bastards still reign my mind."

Celaena couldn't help but drift to sleep beside Percy. That's when he realized: he was sharing a bed with the first girl he sees when he arrived in this world. He himself drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

The next day...

The Assassin of Adarlan woke up groggily and found what looked like a pile of books on her table.

"YES!" she screeched as she shot out of her bed and stood in front of her Yulemas present (there was a note on top that it was from Nehemia). Apparently, Celaena's screech woke up Percy.

"What the hell, Celaena?" he groaned as he grabbed his shirt to cover up his muscled (yet bandaged) torso. When he found the pile of books, the first thing he growled out was:

"Your love for books reminds me of my ex."

The assassin's cheerful smile fell at the cold and harsh tone of Percy's words.

"Why? What happened to you back at your world?" she asked with curiosity, but the demigod's face began to become steely and harsh.

"See, that's curiosity. What is this, Celaena? Curiosity to get smarter and better for bragging rights?!" he demanded, a strange red aura emanating from his fists. His eyes started to glow red.

"Calm down, Percy. I didn't know. I'm sorry." she muttered.

At this point, the demigod did calm down and realized what he had done.

"...Ce...Celaena...I'm so sorry..." he managed to mutter as the red glows began to fade.

"What is it that reminds me of your ex?" she asked.

"Well...you have golden hair, and is interested in pretty much everything. She's a bookworm, basically, like you." Percy said as he put his jacket back on, despite the three tears on the back of it.

"But what did she do to you?"

"She...she never loved me back. She took advantage of my fatal flaw: loyalty. I give her my all, I gave my love for her, I saved her, protected her, AND SHE RUINED MY LIFE ALTOGETHER! DAMN HER!"

The demigod exploded into the same red aura and slammed a red energy hammer into Celaena's new stack of books, causing them to scatter all over the floor and shocking the royal assassin. Her mouth hung agape at the sight.

"How...did...you...do that?" she couldn't help but ask.

Instantly, Dorian, Chaol, and Nehemia barged in.

"Hey, what happened?" Dorian asked before gaping at the scattered books and seemingly angered demigod, whose red aura dissipated before they entered.

"Is...is there a place for me to blow off some steam?" Percy managed to say.

"I'll take you to the training room if you want." Chaol suggested.

"Okay."

The two men left the room, leaving Dorian, Celaena, and Nehemia.

"What happened, Elentiya?" the Ellywe princess asked, speaking in her native tongue.

"I'm afraid our new arrival finds it difficult to speak of his past without exploding into rage." the assassin replied, slightly shaking.

"I guess that explains the reason of all these books." the prince of Adarlan cut in.

The two ladies just looked at him.

"Should I go now?" he asked, but quickly replied with, "I guess I should." then walked out of the room to who knows where.

"He's cute, to be honest." Nehemia said randomly.

"Who? Percy?" Celaena asked.

"No, Celaena. I'm talking about Dorian."

"Really?" the assassin couldn't help but chuckle as she restacked the books back on the table.

"Yes, really."

"Well, you should really admit that to him."

Nehemia's face turned red when she said that, then she spoke again.

"I'm...I'm not sure if I want to..."

"Oh come on, Nehemia. It's Yulemas." Celaena reminded her. "Be open to him."

"I...okay."

And that's when Nehemia left the room, leaving Celaena all by herself.

* * *

A while later...

"So...why the heck am I here?" Percy asked Celaena, who was now wearing a golden jacket, black tunic, black trousers, and dark brown boots. They sat beside each other in the temple during the Yulemas procession.

"Would you please keep your voice down?" she sternly said. 'I sound like Chaol.' she thought afterwards, mentally sighing.

Celaena noticed it was time for the chosen children to pass the blessings of the gods. As usual, Percy asked something.

"What's with the blindfolded kids?" he whispered in the assassin's ear.

"That's a thing every procession. Every year, what they carry symbolizes the blessing of a god. Lucky few get a blessing." she (quietly and tiredly) explained. "Last Yulemas, I got the blessing of Deanna, Lady of the Hunt."

"Kinda like someone from my world." Percy replied.

"You really have a goddess like tha-"

Celaena, however, was cut off when Percy noticed a blind folded black haired boy in front of him, holding a silver sword. Nearly all the attendees already gave the demigod a strange look. The boy took off his blindfold and spoke.

"May Farnor, the God of War, bless and keep you this year."

Confused, Percy took the sword and silently gave his thanks to the boy, who bowed and left.

* * *

Hours of shopping for who knows what later...

It was almost sundown. Celaena noticed that Percy had kept the sword on in his jacket's (torn) pocket. All the candy and books she bought were on her feet in bags. They were in the castle garden, and he was playing fetch with Fleetfoot, who seemingly took a liking to him. She sat on the bench, watching him. Her gold-ringed blue eyes wandered to his face. They were normally happy like right now. To make matters crazier for the assassin, Percy was shirtless. She couldn't help but look at his well muscled body, which was still covered in bandages. Celaena seemed a little tired so she whistled for the golden dog to come back to her, much to the demigod's irritation.

"So..." Percy began. "-you get the blessing of a god by sheer luck of getting something as dangerous as an actual silver sword even though it's small but can be used as a throwing knife?"

"Well, yes." she replied.

"That's...odd." he said as he put his shirt and jacket back on.

"Can you please tell me more about yourself?"

"Okay fine, but not everything because that'll take too damn long." Percy said as he sat beside Celaena, who has Fleetfoot on her lap.

"Well, as you know so far, I'm a demigod. My father is Poseidon, Greek god of the seas. Because of that, we all come with fatal flaws: the side of a demigod's personality that may cost him or her their lives: hubris, ambition, vanity, stuff like that."

"You said your fatal flaw was loyalty, right? How is that a flaw?"

He looked at Celaena sadly.

"I would die for my friends and family. That's what it means. And yet...they don't give back the same amount of loyalty to me."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, then gestured for him to continue.

"So I devoted myself entirely to the gods, doing whatever I can to protect those I love. Loving them, caring for them, fighting for them. Back then I was a boy with a mundane life. The next thing I knew, I'm a hero."

"Chaol did say you were an impressive swordsman."

"And now, it feels so pointless to be one already. It's as if all my life, my loyalty was to a mad king who considers his subjects to be mere tools and nothing more."

"Well, my superior is like that: a conqueror and a tyrant. He's not here right now. Anyway, a year ago, I couldn't help myself but I had two choices: rot in the mines forever or gain freedom by pledging loyalty to a tyrant."

"I'm sorry you had to make such a hard choice."

Celaena moved closer to Percy, making him flush red.

"Is there someone who you still consider your friend?" she asked him.

"A few."

She moved her head a little closer to the demigod's face, and now he was even more embarrassed.

"Celaena...what are you doing?" he asked. The assassin's face flushed red as well.

"Sorry, Percy. Happy Yulemas."

And in a quick second, she surged forward and kissed him, not even letting go of Fleetfoot. A wide eyed Percy quickly closed his eyes and continued making out with Celaena. Fleetfoot jumped off of her lap and slept on the ground. The assassin's fingers got tangled in his hair. She felt the demigod's aura getting warmer, heck, even the Eye of Elena was also getting warmer. His aura was as cold as ice when Percy first arrived but now it felt just right. After a few minutes, they broke their kiss.

"H...Happy Yulemas, Celaena."

"We should go. Dorian's throwing a masked ball tonight." Celaena spoke first, getting up and grabbing a sleeping Fleetfoot before walking back to the castle.

"I know. How many books and pieces of candy did you even buy?" Percy asked, following her while carrying the bags.

As they walked back, the assassin wondered how she got so attracted to Percy that she kissed him straight away.

* * *

Dorian couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy (and extreme sorrow) when he saw Percy and Celaena make out. He was stalking them with Chaol and Nehemia.

"Celaena...why...did you do this to me?" he began to sob and mourn on the ground like a rejected person, much to the two's confusion.

"Oh, come on, Dorian. At least I think you're lovely." Nehemia said and smiled as Chaol pulled his friend up.

The prince's eyes stopped welling and flushed red like blood.

"I saw a pretty nurse a while ago. I should ask her to dance with me later at the ball." Chaol said.

"Not if I do it first." Dorian smirked.

And both men quickly raced back into the castle, leaving Nehemia alone to sigh before walking back to her own rented residence in Rifthold to prepare for the ball.

* * *

 **I'll stop right here because I have no clue what to do with the Masked Ball, which is up next.**


	4. The Masked Ball and Revelations

**Chapter 3: The Masked Ball and Revelations**

 **I might as well warn you guys with (sort of) ridiculous pairings. (Dorian/Nehemia and Chaol/Sorscha)**

* * *

Celaena was currently preparing for the ball. For this year, she got a red, blue, and white gown. It had the symbol of a dragon's head on the stomach area, and symbols of flying dragons on her back. The hem of the dress was fair in length, and though it looked like it should be hindering her leg movement, it was totally okay for Celaena. She got a mask of her own as well. It was blood red with a dark outline on it, it looked like it was made of scales, and the edge of its two sides were shaped like flames pointing towards opposite sides. She stuck to some simple dancing slippers which also did not hinder her movement.

Philippa was finished with her hair, which was tied to a bun.

"All done, Miss Celaena!" she announched happily to the assassin, who smiled.

"Thank you, Philippa." Celaena smiled back.

Another thing she had in her hair was a makeshift dagger made from a hairpin in case something goes completely awry.

"I can't believe you, Sky Eyes." Percy grumbled as he tugged on his new tunic.

Apparently, Celaena got him an entire formal outfit for the masked ball. Thankfully for him, they fit just right.

He wore a silver tunic with two black parallel wolf heads howling towards opposite sides on the front. His pants were plain gray and his boots were pitch black with white marks engraved onto it. Needless to say, he was wearing some wolf themed outfit. Heck, even his mask was wolf themed, and his hair was also done by Philippa. They didn't know that he kept Riptide in his trousers' pocket.

"Look, you need to get acquainted with everyone else, Percy. I figured this is the best way to go." the assassin reminded him.

"I don't dance, Celaena. I don't dance AT ALL. More importantly, the last time I went to something like this, it was with HER."

"Don't worry. I got you covered."

"Fine."

Percy stood up, grabbed Celaena's hand (after giving him a look), and they walked out of the room together.

* * *

They had only just arrived and the ball was in full swing. Music was being played by some of the finest musicians in Rifthold. People were wearing masks and formal outfits that matched their masks. They were laughing, eating, talking, (almost) kissing, etc. Percy and Celaena walked down the stairs to the hall, not that anyone minded.

"We haven't seen Dorian, Chaol, or even Nehemia yet." the assassin told her compatriot.

"I noticed." he said quickly.

"Scratch that. There they are." she pointed to a decorated table loaded with tons of meat, sweets and drink. In front of that table, were Dorian, Chaol, Nehemia, and another lady right beside the captain.

She had wavy chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore a pretty simple attire: a plain green and brown dress and an equally plain mask. Regardless, the lady was totally elegant, no matter how plain her clothes were.

Dorian was still straight up handsome in his own outfit, which looked like solid gold with silver engraved onto it. From the engraved tunic with the bird wing symbols on the back all the way to the brown boots, the crown prince of Adarlan lived up to everyone's expectations. Even the mask looked solid gold, with its two opposing sides shaped like wings.

Chaol looked just as good as his best friend but outfit-wise, not really. His was a completely smoky gray outfit with random white lines all around it. His tunic fit him perfectly, and his belt had a circular buckle on it with the symbol of a sword engraved onto it. His mask was also gray with a spiky outline.

Last, but not the least, Nehemia. Her outfit was totally beautiful. It looked similar to Celaena's dress albeit different in color. It was blue and gray with elegant heart designs on the stomach area and back. She wore matching shoes as well, and her mask was blue with a wavy gray outline.

"Let's go talk to them." Celaena suggested, only for Percy to just nod and not talk. They walked down the stairs quicker and jogged to where they were.

"Hey there! Enjoying yourself, new friend?" Chaol asked as they arrived.

"I had to deal with Sky Eyes' candy and book shopping habbits." Percy replied casually.

"Well get used to it if you want to keep her." Dorian said with a hint of teasing.

"Wait, you saw us make out?" Celaena asked incredulously. "Anyway, who's this?"

"This is Sorscha, she's a nurse from the castle infirmary." the guard captain replied. "Dorian and I raced for who gets to dance with her tonight and obviously, I won."

Chaol's face split into quite a big smile. Sorscha giggled a little bit.

"Thankfully, Nehemia's here since I lost that race." the prince said with a grin.

"Are you enjoying our world?" the Ellywe princess asked quietly enough so that only the rest of the group can hear.

"Well," the demigod started as he went to get a cup of fruit juice on the table. "-it's fine, but hearing about the king is freaking me out."

"I see. Once he gets back, no doubt he'll be asking you questions." Chaol added.

"Agreed. I wonder how I'm supposed to convince him not to have you executed straight away." Dorian said.

"That's going to be a topic for another day. Let's just enjoy this party." Celaena suggested.

* * *

Enjoying the ball didn't feel that okay for Percy, especially when it comes to having to deal with a tyrannical king but, Celaena was there for him. She wasn't like HER, with her golden hair, and bright blue eyes ringed with gold. Even better, she was friendly, for an assassin. They were dancing with each other right now. Since Percy wasn't that good of a dancer, he chose the one thing that will help him keep up with Celaena: adapt. However, he was deep in thought.

' _What should I do? I don't want to put them in danger, especially Celaena.'_ he wondered in his mind.

"Percy?" the assassin broke him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Wh...What?" the demigod asked.

"You're thinking about something, aren't you?" she asked him as they continued dancing.

"Sorry. I just..."

He was cut off when Celaena once again planted her lips onto his. When they separated, she pressed her finger on Percy's lips. All that, and they were still dancing.

"Shh...It's okay." the assassin whispered into his ear with a slightly seductive tone.

The demigod became quiet and continued to dance with her. Frankly, no one else paid attention to them, other than Dorian, Nehemia, Chaol, and Sorscha, who would peek at them from a few feet away. He barely resisted the urge to get intimate with Celaena. Thankfully, the ball went smoothly, but Percy couldn't shake off the feeling that things will go wrong.

* * *

Sometime later...

The couple reentered their room after the ball, finding Fleetfoot sleeping on the desk. Celaena started to take off her dress and undo her hair. Right when she got the dress off, Percy couldn't help but stare at the scars on her back, not even hidden by her black underclothes. Celaena didn't seem to notice what he was doing, however. When she did notice, the assassin just gave him a look.

"Where'd those scars come from?" Percy asked as he took off his tunic, showing her his solid upper body (again). Celaena blushed furiously, then she just held on to the red shirt she was going to change into for a while.

"I was imprisoned in the salt mines of Endovier for a year. As you can see, the guards weren't so...hospitable." she explained, shyly turning away from the demigod.

"Damn."

"I did what I could to survive down that hellhole, until Dorian and Chaol came along."

"And you became royal assassin of Adarlan." Percy concluded.

"Exactly. The moment I signed that contract, everyone I love will be in danger if I do anything stupid."

The demigod suddenly wrapped his hands around Celaena's stomach from behind and bent over to her ear.

"Would you die for me? And for everyone else that you love?" he asked her.

The assassin turned around with a reddened face, her nose touching Percy's.

"You'd do the same for me, right?" she asked him quietly.

"Damn right." he whispered back.

And with that, Percy softly kissed Celaena, which she returned without a second thought. All of a sudden, she pushed him onto the bed and pounced on him, smashing her lips onto his. They started making out again, and continued all night long.

* * *

The next day...

Percy was the first to wake up, noticing that a scantily clad Celaena was still in his arms.

"Nggh..." she groaned softly.

"Wake up..." he muttered back.

The assassin just shook a little. He sighed. It was too early anyway. The sun wasn't even up. Percy got up from the bed, leaving Celaena on it. He noticed a batch of dusty books in the corner. Out of curiosity, he picked one up.

"What's with the dusty books in the corner?" he asked.

"Uh..." Celaena groaned as she continued to lie down on the bed. "Those are books that don't catch my eye. Believe me, don't read those."

"Seriously? You judge books by their covers?"

He flipped a page and started reading. He continued flipping pages until one caught his eye.

"This is some history stuff." Percy remarked as he read silently.

 _This morning, King Orlon Galathynius, his nephew and heir, Rhoe Galathynius, and Rhoe's wife, Evalin, were found assassinated. Orlon was murdered in his bed at the royal palace in Orynth, and Rhoe and Evalin were found dead in their beds at their country estate along the River Florine. There is no word yet about the fate of their daughter, Aelin._

"Holy crap. This is real?" he asked as he continued to read.

 _Aelin Galathynius, heir to the throne of Terrasen, died today, or sometime in the night. Before help could reach her deceased parents' estate, the assassin who had missed her the night before returned. Her body has still not been found, though some believe it was thrown into the river behind her parents' house._

"Damn." Percy muttered. Before he could close the book, he found another reading. Celaena got up from the bed and put on her red shirt and trousers. When she looked at the book he was reading, she paled considerably.

 _Ashryver Eyes_

 _The fairest eyes, from legends old_

 _Of brightest blue, ringed with gold._

At that instant, the demigod was about to break. Bright blue eyes, ringed with gold. Celaena had those eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was shaking. The girl he was in love with was not only an assassin, but also a lost princess. When turned to her, Celaena was also shaking, most likely from Percy finding out about the truth about who she really was.

"Celaena, how long did you keep this from everyone else?" he asked.

"What...what are you talking about?" the assassin stuttered.

"You're not just some assassin, you're a long lost princess. It was obvious the moment I saw that poem. Your eyes are blue ringed with gold. Your eyes are Ashryver eyes. I may not be from this world, but I'm not stupid. So, tell me, how long did you hide this from everyone, _Aelin_?" he asked with a rather demanding tone.

* * *

Celaena realized that there was no escape. Percy had realized who she was, and he was from another world. Left with no choice, she opened up.

"Ever since my mentor found me." the assassin said quietly, struggling to blink back tears that were about to form while she sat on the bed.

"Who's this mentor of yours?" Percy asked as he sat beside her, setting the book on the bed.

"Arobynn Hamel, the King of Assassins. He wasn't so forgiving, but he was willing to take me in." Celaena replied. "He taught me everything I know: weaponry, stealth, escapes, pretty much everything that made me who I am."

"So that's how you made it this far. I'm fairly surprised that you ended up in a mine and getting whipped for a year until Dorian got you out."

"Percy, I'm sorry. Please..." Celaena pleaded, pressing her head against the demigod's shoulder and letting the tears fall.

"Don't be sorry. I'm sure there was a good reason for you to do so." Percy replied as he wrapped an arm around the assassin and pulled her closer.

"Percy, if the king found out I'm one of his greatest enemies, then everyone I know will be in danger." she softly cried.

"Then we keep to ourselves. Anything goes wrong, we get the others and get out of here. Do you trust me?"

"I...I...I trust you."

Percy pulled Celaena's face closer and gave her another kiss. When they broke away, he stood up and grabbed the same jeans, shoes, blue shirt and black jacket that he wore when he fell into Rifthold. He fiddled Riptide on his fingers and put the silver sword token of Farnor in his jacket pocket as Celaena looked out the window.

"Sun's up." she remarked.

"You have errands to run?" he asked.

"Not really. Wanna go to the library?"

"Is this a date?"

"Close enough."

They walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. Celaena, filled with excitement, ran down the tower and through the hall, with Percy catching up to her. The couple was in the main hall when a voice called followed by the tapping of feet.

"Hmm...this is the outsider everyone's been talking about."

Celaena recognized that voice. Percy also stopped and shivered a little. Both turned and saw someone standing in the middle of two guards...

the King of Adarlan.

Both the assassin and the demigod thought the same thing.

'Oh s***.'


	5. The Dream That Tells Everything

**Chapter 4: The Dream That Tells Everything**

 **Late disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

To say that Percy was scared was an understatement. In fact, he was already thinking about who was going to die first whether it was going to be him, Aelin/Celaena, or someone else, because the aura and imposing stance of the king was so unpleasant it made Kronos a saint by comparison.

"Is this him, Celaena? The outsider?" the king sneered as the assassin did her best not to act scared.

"Of course, Your Majesty." she replied.

"Hmm...I would like a word with him alone." he replied.

Percy turned pale like a vampire (as if they knew what a vampire is). Alone? With a tyrannical king? As if living in a glass castle was crazy enough. He turned to Aelin, who seemed scared of leaving him alone with the king, but she complied anyway with a "Yes, Your Majesty.", a bow, and a pat on Percy's shoulder before hastily leaving. The demigod turned back to the king.

"Y...Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked, stuttering a little.

"You've heard of me. Of course, I've heard a little about you." the king said. "Stirring up a crowd, then even beating a trained guard captain in a fair sword fight.

"Chaol told you about me?"

"No, no. A guard observing you two told me. Now, can I ask you, who are you?"

'He doesn't have to know everything about me. Time to lie my way out of this.' Percy thought before he spoke.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, sir."

"Your parents?"

"My father is a military general and my mother is an author."

"Is that how you're so good at swordsmanship?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I also find myself excessively loyal to others."

"Interesting. I'm going to find out if you will be of some use. Get out."

With a "Yes, Your Majesty" and a bow, Percy hastily left.

* * *

The demigod seemed glad that he came out of that situation unscathed. Regardless, he was still shivering. He met up with Aelin outside the castle.

"You're alive." she remarked as she hugged him.

"I know." he replied when they broke away.

The couple wanted to take Fleetfoot out for a walk, but didn't, preferring to avoid the king as much as possible. Instead, Aelin took Percy to the gardens for a private training session (since she never leaves her room without weapons). Both were armed with the same kind of sword: three foot long curved metal blade, and carved dark wooden handle.

"Are you sure about this, Celaena?" he asked.

"I want to see if what Chaol said about you is true." she replied as they took their stances.

Sighing, Percy lunged forward, his blade meeting Aelin's. In a flash, he swung low towards her legs. The assassin jumped back as Percy lunged again. This time, he twisted their swords and swatted it away off Aelin's hands before she could blink. Before HE could blink, she swept him off his feet with a kick and grabbed her sword.

"What in the world?" Percy asked as he stood up and grabbed his provided sword.

"In combat, do what you must to gain the upper hand!" Aelin replied before both charged at each other.

"I knew that." the demigod muttered as their blades clanged at each other again.

Percy swung upwards and down as Aelin parried both slashes by swinging her sword from the opposite direction. After the second slash, the demigod kicked his opponent in the gut, sending her down on the ground. Percy stepped forth, crouched down and pointed his sword at Aelin's throat.

"Yield?" he asked.

The assassin reacted by quickly moving the sword away from her, tripping Percy with her legs, then rolling over him, swatting his weapon off his hand and placing hers on his neck.

"Do YOU yield?" she asked, emphasizing "you".

"I yield."

Their steely expressions turned into faces of optimism as Aelin got off Percy and helped him stand up.

"Yeah, you're good." she remarked.

"Thanks."

"Hey, lovebirds, what are you two doing?" someone called. It was Dorian.

"Kicking Percy's ass in a swordfight." Aelin replied smoothly.

"Really?"

The prince seemed pretty shocked before calming down as the assassin spoke.

"Well, I'm not the best assassin in Erilea for nothing."

"By the way, Dorian." Percy interrupted. "Where was your father before he got here?"

"Visited my younger brother Hollin."

"Who's that?"

"He's quite the brat. He got shipped to a boarding school far away from here for beating a servant badly because his porridge was burnt." Aelin explained.

"Sounds like King Joffrey." Percy chuckled. He was lucky to find "A Song of Ice and Fire" in his mom's stash (at least it was returned, thanks to Hermes).

"Who?" Dorian asked.

"Just some guy from my world's literature. Bratty kid, everyone hates him, complains about everything, he's all that."

The three laughed a little.

"Say, Celaena." Dorian spoke.

"Yes, Dorian?" Aelin asked.

"I heard my father talking about Percy. I have a feeling they're going to turn him into another royal assassin."

"What? He can't just do that!" the assassin shouted, barely managing to control the volume of her voice.

"What do I get to do as a royal assassin?"

"The king picks someone you have to kill. Kill them, and you get paid."

Percy's jaw dropped, but regained his composure.

"Celaena, if it's gonna keep me alive, it's fine." he assured her.

"Well, I should take my leave and see if Chaol, Nehemia, and Sorcha need anything." Dorian announced before walking out of the gardens. When no one else was looking or hearing them, Aelin approached Percy.

"Is Dorian ready to know the truth?" she whispered into his ear.

"Not sure." he replied, whispering as well.

* * *

The day passed rather quickly for the two. It felt like only and hour and the sun sunk down as the starry night sky rose up. Percy and Aelin barely talked to anyone, only talking to each other when no one else was around, not that anyone cared. They sparred in the training room and used almost every kind of weapon in the training room (Aelin laughed at the fact that her new lover sucked with a bow).

They didn't stop even when guards came in to observe them.

Six times, they sparred with swords (again), with Percy winning the first two and Aelin winning the rest.

The couple wound up in their room after who knows how many hours in the training room.

* * *

Percy was looking at all of Aelin's hidden weaponry: the two curved swords, a bunch of daggers of different shapes and sizes, two slender yet sharp rapiers, and the one thing he didn't want to touch: a bow and arrow set. He covered them up again behind the bookcase.

Meanwhile, the assassin opened the door, only for Philippa to hand her a tray with a plate of bread and two cups, and a flagon of water. After nodding her thanks, Philippa shut the door and Aelin put down the tray on her desk. Meanwhile, Fleetfoot was asleep right below the footboard of the bed.

"Anything she said?" Percy asked, locking the door and approaching the blonde until their hips practically touched.

"Nothing relevant." Aelin replied, sighing.

They both took a piece of bread and ate them whole.

"So...Anything you want to do if you're free?" the demigod asked the assassin.

"Assuming that I have tons of free time, go to Terrasen and visit a few graves." Aelin whispered into his ear. Confused, he went in close on her ear as well.

"Why are we whispering?"

"You'll never know when someone's trying to eavesdrop on us. There should be no clue about who I am." she quickly explained, very softly.

They decided to go loud in case.

"We could go to Bellhaven, or you can help me get a few books, or even both."

"You clearly have a full bookcase." Percy noted, pointing at the one bookcase that was so full it can't even fit the Eye of Elena. Behind that was the secret stash of weapons Percy found.

"That will be discussion for another time." Aelin said as she poured water into one cup and taking it, with Percy doing the same.

"I know this isn't wine and all but, Cheers."

They bumped cups and chugged all the water in their cups.

Getting ready for bed, Aelin stripped down to a plain silver shirt that exposed her chest, and a short red skirt. This made the demigod's thoughts get extremely crazy. He just took off his shirt and kept his pants on, though the bandages were FINALLY off. The assassin laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling with intent. Percy laid down next to and looked at her.

"I'm going to live through this. I promise." he assured her.

Aelin looked at him with worried eyes.

"You better."

They kissed tenderly before breaking away and drifting into sleep. Aelin got on top of the demigod and resting her head on Percy's solid chest as his arms wrapped around the assassin and gave her warmth in the ice cold night.

* * *

 _Dreamscape_

 _Percy found himself in another dream. Same plains, and the same woman._

 _"Who are you anyway? How are you appearing in my dream when I'm in another world?" he asked._

 _"That will be explained during another time, my champion. Meanwhile, see this for yourself."_

 _The woman created what looked like an IM in front of Percy. In the image was HER and Markus standing in front of a grinning Zeus._

 _"What the he-"_

 _The demigod was cut off when Zeus started speaking._

 _"Annabeth Chase, Markus Wright, do you two accept godhood?"_

 _"What the f***?!" Percy yelled. The woman gestured him to calm down and listen. He sighed, for he already knew their answer._

 _"We accept, Lord Zeus."_

 _"Of course, they'll accept. Freaking hubris filled slut." he muttered._

 _"Keep watching." the woman ordered._

 _The two glowed gold and when the light died down, they were wearing golden Greek outfits._

 _"Hail, Annabeth Chase, goddess of architecture. Hail, Markus Wright, god of heroes."_

 _Percy grumbled. "More like god of lies and egos."_

 _The woman merely chuckled and nodded her head, most likely agreeing to his opinion. The image continued._

 _"Now," the egotistic fool started._

 _"Oh boy."_

 _"I would like to dedicate this day to..."_

 _He got down on one knee and shows opened a small box in front of Annabeth, who was shocked and crying._

 _Percy, meanwhile...was extremely shocked._

 _"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Markus proposed._

 _"YES!"_

 _"Holy crap..." Percy muttered, still looking at the image and sighing. "What can I expect from someone like HER?" he added._

 _"Wait, I wish to add one more thing." Poseidon interrupted. The next thing he said made Percy blow a fuse._

 _"Since my worthless ex-son, Perseus, is gone, all of his titles will be given to you, my favorite son."_

 _"WHAT?!" said ex-son roared as the woman covered her ears. Even the snake around her was disturbed._

 _"Huh?" Hestia started. "What's gotten into you, Poseidon?"_

 _The other Olympians who still respected Percy: Hades (he did get his throne thanks to him), Apollo (serious for once), Artemis (respects Percy a lot), Hera(because he's part of the Seven), Demeter (for some reason), Aphrodite (doesn't tolerate heartbreakers like Annabeth), and Hephaestus (because Leo) nodded in agreement. Why Hermes didn't agree with his best friend (Apollo) was confusing._

 _"He ran away, Hestia. Weaklings like him have no place in my family." the sea god snorted._

 _Hades was about to get up and stab Poseidon with his sword, but Demeter pulls him back down on his throne. He began muttering something about Nico being too late to repair his friendship with Percy._

 _"Perseus Jackson will be reduced from hero to zero, a weakling, an unclaimed child! Next time we see him, let's rub it in at his face!" Annabeth announced as all the other Olympians cheered for her and Markus._

 _"NO!"_

 _Percy started glowing again and a red spear materialized in his hand and he threw it at the image, causing it to dissipate, making the woman pout. Percy also stopped glowing._

 _"Should've expected that. Anyway, about your new powers..."_

 _"What are they?"_

 _"The light you create represents my power...the power of fate. Call it giving your victims their reckoning if you must."_

 _"You...You're Ananke, Primordial of Inevitability and Mother of the Fates. So...what? I'm like the fourth Fate?"_

 _Ananke chuckled. "Not really. You can't control anyone's fates, but you can guide them to a better one, if they wish._

 _"I still don't get it. How can you see me from another world?"_

 _"Like I said, Perseus. Another time, that will be explained. By the way," the Primordial started. "-your mortal bloodline is special, for from your mother, you are developing the ability to use a...sixth sense: to see what others cannot, to understand the difference between allies, enemies, and who you choose to find, to track down your target when others cannot, and more."_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _As if on cue, an eagle came from nowhere and circled around Percy, then it suddenly dashed towards his face, talons first._

* * *

Percy gasped as he woke up, not even moving. He still had Aelin in his arms, who woke up and looked at him with concern.

"You okay, Percy?" she asked, touching his face with one of her hands. Her gold ringed light blue eyes looked at his sea green ones with concern and pity.

"I'm fine. It's just a dream." he replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next day...

Aelin woke up first, taking a quick bath then putting on a red jacket, a pair of brown boots, and dark brown trousers. Two curved swords were sheathed on her back. Noticing the demigod still asleep, she nudged him awake.

"Wake up." she whispered into his ear.

"Ngh...Fine." Percy groaned as he got up, took a (much quicker) bath, and put on a new set of clothes. He kept his black jacket, but he wore a purple tunic, black pants, and boots. Farnor's sword token hung on his belt like a dagger for some reason.

"Any plans you have today?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, actually." Aelin replied sheepishly.

Regardless, they walked down the tower and through the hall. Everyone else seemed to be minding their own business, until a maid came up to them.

"Lady Celaena, Lord Perseus, the king requests your audience." she said nervously.

Aelin was not sure which one to be more shocked about: the king, or the fact that Percy was just called "Lord Perseus".

"Okay. Thanks." she replied to the maid, who bowed and left them.

* * *

Throne Room...

The King of Adarlan was pacing...just pacing left and right, and it was scaring Aelin and co.

"Okay." the king announced as he stopped walking around. "I have my decision. Perseus Jackson, step forward!"

Percy approached the king with a sudden wave of confidence and bowed with respect.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked, not even losing an ounce of confidence in his mind. Silence came next, and an aura of uneasiness rung through the air.

"I have decided to give you a job as my personal assassin alongside Celaena. She will train you, and all methods will come from me."

Aelin gaped as her worst fear came true. Dorian and Chaol looked on in shock.

"Yes, Your Majesty, if you wish it." Percy said, still bowed.


	6. Trials of the Lost Hero

**Chapter 5: Trials of the Lost Hero**

 **FYI guys...**

 **I was thinking about making a ridiculous crossover story that no one will take seriously: Percy, Aelin, Carter, Sadie, OOC!Max, and Newt team up vs Kronos, Set, and a Valg Prince. Just a thought, though.**

* * *

"Celaena! For the last time, this can't be safe!" Percy screamed, but the wind muffled his voice a little. His first test involved climbing a tower soaked in grease and grab the flag on top. Aelin, Dorian, Chaol, and Nehemia were watching him go.

"Just get the flag so we can go to the much safer challenges!" the assassin yelled back.

"And don't die!" someone unfamiliar yelled back.

"Who the hell are you?!" the demigod shouted in frustration as he continued scaling the tower, only barely managing to prevent himself from making his right foot slip off the tower.

"Brullo, who invited you here?" Dorian asked.

"Your father, Prince Dorian." he replied casually.

Meanwhile, Percy began to hallucinate. A strange transparent man wearing gray with a sword, dagger, crossbow, and leather armor was on top of him, climbing the tower with relative ease. It was making him jealous.

"Is this some guy from my mortal bloodline?" he said to himself as he continued his climb. His torso was covered in grease, and his hands were starting to get some scars.

Suddenly, more grease went splat on his face. Percy let his left hand go of the tower to wipe them off.

The next thing Percy knew was that his vision was different.

Everywhere around him was dark blue. He looked at Aelin and the others, and they were all glowing light blue. Then, he looked at the flag, which was glowing gold. There were many golden lines leading to the flag itself. Percy saw transparent people made of gold light following the lines.

"My mortal power...my sixth sense.' Percy thought, so he followed one of the lines. Surprisingly, he was doing well.

"I don't get it. First, he's struggling, and now, he's acing it!" Brullo shouted in shock and awe.

"Come on. Let's go get the training room ready." Dorian said.

Everyone left, except for Aelin.

'That's...that's like the near exact same path that either Cain or Grave used during the tournament! I wonder how Percy managed to find it.' she thought.

Needless to say, Percy got the flag and his vision returned to normal.

* * *

An hour later...

"Oh hell no." he muttered.

"Why?" Brullo asked.

"Didn't Celaena tell you that I suck at archery?"

Apparently, he brought him over to the archery range in the training room. Brullo noticed Percy was proficient in nearly all the weapons in the room, but the only thing he never bothered to try was a bow.

"Seriously? Come on, Perseus. Just shoot the targets."

He sighed and picked up a wooden longbow. He notched an arrow and aimed.

When he released the bowstring, the arrow flew...

a little off course and it hit the wall instead of the target. Brullo looked confused as hell.

"The target isn't that far and you didn't even hit any of the circles." he remarked. Aelin suddenly entered the room wearing a black and white jacket, silver shirt, black trousers, brown boots, and she had the Eye of Elena around her neck and two swords on her belt.

"Brullo, I hope you don't mind if I take it from here." she suggested.

"Sure thing. I need a break anyway." the Weapons Master replied.

With that, Brullo left the training room.

"Don't tell me you're gonna teach me." Percy groaned.

"Oh, stop whining. Come on. Let me help you." Aelin replied, laughing. "Shoot an arrow again."

Percy shot another arrow and like the first one, it missed.

"Your grip on the bow is not firm. When you shot the arrow, your hand shook, hence why it went off course."

Aelin approached him from behind and guided his arms. The demigod's face became extremely red, seeing how his lover was so close their bodies made contact.

"Okay now...tighten the grip on the bow." she instructed as her left hand snaked up to his left hand, giving him a shiver.

"Pull the string, and breathe."

Percy pulled the bowstring to its limits and breathed slowly.

"Now, aim and release."

When he fired the arrow, it hit the target pretty close to home. Aelin suddenly came closer to his ear.

"By the way, how did you suddenly finish the first test quicker than Brullo expected?" she whispered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Percy whispered back.

* * *

Another hour later...

The demigod stood right in front of several bronze chalices.

"Remind me again, what am I doing?" he asked Brullo.

"The contents of one of these chalices are totally harmless. The rest of them, however, are filled with different kinds of poison." the Weapons Master explained.

"So...find the one that's not poison?"

"Yes then drink it. Now, get to it."

Percy felt the need to use his sixth sense again, but he observed for now. They all looked normal. He noticed there was only water in one, but he didn't choose it, as he got the feeling that its mere looks can kill. Percy dipped his finger in one chalice and when he pulled out, faint purple drops fell back into the drink.

'Yeah, that's poison.' he thought.

He was getting impatient, so he closed his eyes.

When he opened, his sixth sense activated.

The problem? ALL the chalices were marked with gold.

'If this sense helped me with the tower, then it should help me here.' he thought again.

He checked the first chalice with his sense, but the glow died down afterwards. It confused him. Did it mean that if the golden glow faded, then it was not the correct pick?

It was worth a shot.

Percy checked EVERY chalice with his sense. All the glows faded but one that was to the left of the chalice at the right edge of the table.

He picked up that chalice and took a sip.

Nothing peculiar. It was just the regular taste of wine.

Brullo came up to him and patted him in the back.

"You have impressively dumb luck, kid." he laughed.

"Thanks, I guess." Percy replied.

The Weapons Master was wrong. Aelin observed from afar with Dorian and Chaol and she knew it. She knew that there was something up with Percy.

'Percy...I will find out how you got this sudden surge of confidence and luck.' the assassin thought.

* * *

Another hour later...

Percy stood in front of a circle drawn on the ground. Aelin, Chaol, and Nehemia were watching from a nearby wall.

"You ready, kid?" Brullo asked.

The next test was a series of duels with random generals, guards and guard captains (Chaol not included) alike.

"You bet I am." he replied.

He decided to use two curved swords at the same time. It felt right for him, until he saw another vision.

In the circle was another man who wore white and blue robes with leather armor. In his hands were two cutlasses, and he was slaughtering sword wielding Redcoats in flawless fashion.

The hallucination motivated Percy and freaked him out at the same time.

"Alright, kid. It's time to start." Brullo ordered, snapping the demigod from his trance.

Leaving his thoughts behind, he entered the circle and tightened his grip on his swords.

His first opponent was a random guard with a sword.

"Alright...begin!"

The guard charged Percy. When he swung at him, the demigod blocked the swing with his swords in scissor formation. He then uses his own swords to throw away his opponent's before kicking him in the gut, sending him off the circle.

"Wow...you are like Celaena." Chaol remarked.

Percy continued dueling guards and generals who were so boring to him that they barely deserved the right to introduce themselves. He kicked their asses so badly every single guard who lost felt too embarrassed to continue their jobs. This went on even when Percy used only one sword after two rounds of using two, then a staff after five rounds, and an axe after three. Hell, he even used his own fists for the last three!

* * *

Half an hour later...

Percy started to learn how to throw knives by himself. Initially, he barely hit the target, but after more minutes of learning, and soon enough, more knives dug closer to the center. No one was around, so he was fine.

"Hey." someone called. Percy lost his focus and his knife hit the edge of the target.

He turned to see Aelin.

"Celaena, what are you doing here?"

"The king wanted me to observe you for the time being. So...I see you're learning knife throwing."

"Am I doing it right?" Percy asked as he threw a knife. It almost hit close to the center.

"Yeah, good job." she remarked.

Aelin decided to whisper something to Percy.

"How did you know which chalice was the right one?"

He stopped with what he was doing and leaned to the assassin's ear.

"I have a...talent."

* * *

Night time...

Percy and Aelin were all alone in their room. The demigod was shirtless and wearing black trousers. His muscles eventually improved, which would drive the assassin's thoughts crazy every time she stared at them.

Meanwhile, Aelin was wearing a red shirt, brown pants, and boots.

Percy turned away from the window to see her lock the door and look at him.

"So, Percy...what were you going to tell me?" she asked, though it didn't sound like a question to the demigod. Aelin pushed him on the bed and got on top of him.

"Well?" she hissed softly.

Percy sighed and came up to her ear.

"I have some kind of sixth sense."

The couple went closer to the headboard, which Percy leaned on while Aelin was on his left with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"When I had that dream, I was told that I had a special power I inherited from my mortal ancestors. It lets me see what others cannot, locate a hidden target, distinguish my target from allies and enemies, and it feels like it can connect me to the past." he explained.

"Why say that?" she asked.

"During the tower climb challenge, I activated the sense for the first time. I saw lines to follow, and projections of people following those lines. I followed one line, and the movement of the person I followed."

"Wow..."

"I used it again during the trial with the chalices. I couldn't understand which one at first because the sense says that they're all targets, until I realized that if I let my sense observe one, it can distinguish whether it's my goal or not, so I let it guide me. That's how I found the right one."

"You almost picked the one with Bloodbane, you know?"

"What's Bloodbane?"

"Deadly poison. Causes extreme hallucinations and disorientations. Poisoned by that once. Had it not been for this, Cain would've killed me."

Aelin clutched onto the Eye of Elena and felt its warmth.

"So that's why the amulet is so valuable to you." Percy said.

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"We should sleep. You have more training tomorrow."

Percy's head fell on the nearest pillow as Aelin snuggled closer to him, their hands wrapped around each other's bodies.

"Goodnight, my assassin."

"Goodnight, my hero." they whispered to each other before letting the urge to sleep take them.

* * *

The next day...

Like usual, Aelin woke up first, though she felt a little hurt having to leave Percy's warm embrace. She took a quick bath then put on a red shirt, brown pants, boots, and a red cowl with a short cape. She sheathed two swords on her belt.

Percy woke up, right when Chaol barged into the room.

"Morning, Percy." he greeted.

"Okay, I'm up. What's the next thing to do?"

"Get dressed. We're going for a jog."

The next thing they knew, the demigod was now wearing a blue shirt, black trousers and boots, and he sheathed two swords on his belt, like Aelin.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into here." Chaol said.

"I've done this with much heavier stuff on me. What could happen?" Percy asked, cocky.

* * *

An hour later...

"Curse my...dumbass mouth." the demigod wheezed as he fell on the ground. The run turned out to be a little too extreme for him, and it pissed him off that Aelin and Chaol were on horses. They were both laughing.

"Don't be too cocky." the golden haired assassin teased as she got off her horse.

"Noted."

"Alright," Chaol interrupted like he was giving marriage counseling. "-rest and eat up. There will be one more jog all the way back."

Percy was hungry and tired, so he wolfed down so much food. A while later, he took a nap under a nearby tree. Aelin walked up to him and sat on his right side.

"You're actually doing great." she remarked as they watched Chaol manage their horses.

"Thanks." he replied.

"I was just wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"If everything goes wrong, how will we proceed?"

"You said something about an escape route in your tower, right?" he whispered.

Aelin nodded.

"We get there, quickly, give your cache to the others, get out."

* * *

Another hour later...

The three just got back to the castle. People in Rifthold were just minding their own business, so they didn't mind in return.

"Alright. Rest up." Chaol ordered before leaving the couple alone in their room, awaiting further orders.

"I have a strange feeling things are going to get worse. Do you have any of that...Bloodbane?" Percy asked.

"Uh...yeah. I kept a vial of one in case of emergencies. Why?" Aelin asked back.

"Bring it with you next time we get called. So...what do you want to do next?"

The assassin did nothing but smirk.

* * *

Half an hour later... (Why are most of these time-skips related to hours?)

"Percy? Celaena?" Dorian called.

"Why aren't they responding?" Nehemia wondered out loud.

"I say we barge into their room."

"I'm sure they wouldn't like that, you kno-"

It was too late for the Ellywe princess, since Dorian ran up the stairs and kicked the door open. His jaw dropped with what he saw.

Percy and Celaena...fiercely making out on the bed...wearing only their trousers...and their clothes were scattered on the floor. **(Look up that one scene of Arrow season 3 with Oliver and Felicity. You get the point. Hehe.)**

"Hey, guys!" the prince interrupted.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Percy and Aelin were both embarrassed when Dorian caught them and a little pissed at him at the same time. Now, they were wearing the same clothes they wore in the morning.

"So...what's up?" the golden haired assassin asked.

"My father wants to see you guys, and he has a little gift for Percy."

* * *

Throne Room...

Percy stood in front of the king, who looked at him intensely. Aelin, Dorian, Chaol, and Nehemia couldn't help but watch from the side.

The demigod was now wearing a new set of armor. It was a set of black body armor with a crossbow strapped on the back, and a double edged silver sword sheathed on the left side of his belt. The armor also came with a matching cowl (which Percy didn't put on), throwing knives, crossbow bolts, gauntlets, and boots. Percy now looked like a medieval rogue in black.

"Perseus Jackson, you have taken on the trials of your training with surprising results." the king announced. "You now have the honor to become a royal assassin under my command."

The demigod bowed as his mind remained cautious at what might happen.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Now...you just need to sign the contract."

"Your Majesty..." Percy started. "-with all due respect, I do not see a piece of paper."

The mad king shook his head. "Oh no, you will sign your contract by killing someone."

"Who?"

As if on cue, the king clapped his hands, and a guard came in with an injured...

"Sorscha?!" Chaol protested as he tried to run up to her, but two guards held him back. Dorian, Aelin, and Nehemia were shocked.

"Silence! As it turns out, this mere nurse is actually a spy! Perseus Jackson, if you want to become my assassin, you will kill this woman!"

Percy looked down at Sorscha with false hate, but he was quick to come up with a plan.

"Celaena, the vial." he turned to the assassin, left arm extended and hand open.

She knew where this was going, and it was not going to be pretty. Sighing, Aelin gave Percy the vial of Bloodbane. He opened it and looked at a teary eyed Sorscha. Now, he just needed to trick the king...

Just as Percy thought. The king became pretty impatient.

"What are you waiting for, boy? Kill her NO-"

In a flash, the demigod willed the Bloodbane to obey him and he shot it into the king's mouth and he also forced him to swallow it.

"H-How did y...NO!"

He began to choke and eventually fell on the ground, screaming.

Before anyone else could react, Percy drew his new sword and slashed at a guard's neck, killing him. Aelin brought out a knife and Dorian his sword and killed the two guards restraining Chaol with well placed stabs to the back of their heads. Three more guards attacked Percy, but he was ready.

He killed the first with another neck slash, then the second one when the demigod parried, disarmed him, and stabbed him with his own sword from behind after throwing the empty vial at the third guard, who died when Percy stabbed him through his face.

The guard captain ran up to Sorscha and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, Chaol. Thank you."

Meanwhile, Percy glared at the suffering king.

"I was hoping I'd enjoy this job, but to make me kill my friends...that was the line you crossed."

He looked at Aelin, Dorian, Chaol, Nehemia, and Sorscha and they both agreed on their next move:

Run.


	7. Crimson Light in the Dark

**Chapter 6: Crimson Light in the Dark**

 **Sorry if some parts are inaccurate. There were some parts of the book that I didn't really understand too well.**

* * *

The six ran up the stairs of Aelin's tower really quickly.

"Percy! What the hell was that?!" Dorian demanded as they entered the assassin's room and locked the door.

"Long story! I'll explain once we get out of here!" Percy shouted back.

The three men pushed the bookshelf in front of the door, blocking it. Nehemia and Sorscha looked at Aelin's hidden cache of weapons: swords, rapiers, daggers, and a bow, all hidden in a crate that was behind the bookshelf.

"Are those...weapons?" Nehemia asked.

"Just grab everything we need!" Aelin ordered as she pulled off a piece of tapestry, revealing a secret escape route.

Grabbing every bag, they filled them up with weapons, food, clothes, books (for some reason), and others. Nehemia and Sorscha were now wearing identical brown leather vests with rapiers strapped on their belts. Aelin picked up a panicking Fleetfoot and opened the hatch.

"Go! Go! Go!" Percy yelled as he and Aelin jumped down the door and into the hidden route with Dorian, Nehemia, Sorscha, and Chaol following them. The door was closed and it was hidden underneath the tapestry again.

The assassin led them down the tunnel, only for two more passages to appear.

"Which way?" Sorscha asked.

"And fast! I hate extremely tight spaces!" the demigod protested.

"Go that way!" Aelin pointed to one, then suddenly handed Fleetfoot to Dorian.

"That's the escape route. I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?!" Percy demanded.

"Just go!"

The five go down that same route, and the next thing they knew, they were outside the city. They were all out of breath.

"So...what? We wait for Celaena?" Percy asked.

"First, we want an explanation on how you managed to shoot Bloodbane into my father's mouth." Dorian said in a commanding tone.

"Okay, fine. I'm not an ordinary person...I'm a demigod." he explained.

"A what?!" Nehemia shouted.

"Basically, one of my parents is a literal god, and my father is God of the Seas, Storms, Earthquakes, and Horses. Thanks to that, I can control water, cause earthquakes and speak with sea animas and horses if I wanted to."

The others' jaws dropped. Their new friend can use magic. Moments of silence later, Aelin came out of the passage, now holding a golden sword whose sheath is decorated with strange marks that Percy has never seen before.

"What is that?" Sorscha asked.

"I'll explain some other time, Sorscha." she replied before turning to the demigod. "Percy, can you get us a ship?"

"If it's close enough, yeah."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find a small ship to sail to Wendlyn.

Meanwhile, they were in the cabin of the ship. They sat around a small lantern while Fleetfoot slept in the corner. There were no signs of heavy weather, so they should be fine.

"So...Celaena, how long did you know Percy was a demigod?" Chaol asked the assassin.

"Ever since he got here. He showed his powers to me while he was recovering."

"I figured that if I told the king what I really was, he would exploit my power for who knows what." Percy explained.

"So you lied to him." Nehemia said.

"Aye."

"Hey, Celaena." Percy called his lover.

"Yes, Percy?" she asked him.

"I think it's time they know."

She nodded, then the demigod got up from the wooden floor and looked into his pack. He found the same book that revealed Aelin's true identity to him. He handed it to Dorian then opened it to show some pages.

"Read this, this, and this." Percy ordered.

Confused, they did so anyway. Chaol began to read out loud.

 _This morning, King Orlon Galathynius, his nephew and heir, Rhoe Galathynius, and Rhoe's wife, Evalin, were found assassinated. Orlon was murdered in his bed at the royal palace in Orynth, and Rhoe and Evalin were found dead in their beds at their country estate along the River Florine. There is no word yet about the fate of their daughter, Aelin._

"This is just some history thing. Aelin Galathynius is dead." Dorian said, still looking at the book.

Percy and Aelin looked at each other, then they smiled and shrugged before turning back to their friends.

 _Aelin Galathynius, heir to the throne of Terrasen, died today, or sometime in the night. Before help could reach her deceased parents' estate, the assassin who had missed her the night before returned. Her body has still not been found, though some believe it was thrown into the river behind her parents' house._

"Told you. I don't see anything interesting about this." the prince said again.

"It will catch your eye. Just read the last one." Percy told him.

 _Ashryver Eyes_

 _The fairest eyes, from legends old_

 _Of brightest blue, ringed with gold._

When Chaol read the last verse, he was stuttering. When he finished, the others looked at Percy, who pointed at Aelin's eyes, trying to make it pretty obvious to them.

Everyone gasped and the guard captain dropped the book. Now, they knew. The four did what no one expected: they bowed.

"Lost Princess of Terrasen..." Dorian began to speak.

"Guys, you're my friends, not my subordinates." Aelin said, smiling. "So, stop bowing."

She got up and went out to the deck of the ship, with Percy following her. The assassin kept her new sword in her left hand.

* * *

"Was it okay that they knew?" Percy asked as he and Aelin stood on the front deck of the ship. The sun was still shining brightly, so they had all the time in the world.

"Yeah, it's fine." Aelin replied as she drew the sword.

"Is that solid gold?"

"You could say that. It's called Damaris."

"Da-what?"

"Da-ma-ris, Percy. It's an ancient magical sword that belonged to the first king of Adarlan. It was buried in his and Elena Galathynius' tomb."

"Anything special about it?"

"It is said that it used to have magical powers. Saved my life from a ridderak."

"Sounds like something evil."

"Yes, Percy. It's not just some supernatural monster you'll read about in a book, it's a demon."

The demigod chuckled as he sat on the wooden floor while wind blew at his face.

"I've faced much worse things in my life." he admitted. "It's all part of being a demigod, Aelin."

"Like what?"

The assassin sat down on his left side, sheathed Damaris and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Snake haired lady who can turn you to stone if you look at her eyes, giant man-bull hybrid, giant cannibals who can hurl fireballs at you, and others."

Aelin looked at him with a confused look on her face. Percy just looked at her with a smile.

"I'll explain some other time." he suggested.

They started to make out again.

* * *

"Why would Celaena...I mean, Aelin, hide her true identity from everyone?" Sorscha asked.

"Well, she's one of the king's greatest enemies, so I guess that's a good enough reason." Chaol guessed.

The four just sat around the lantern, eating loaves of bread.

"So, instead of dying, she was found by Arobynn Hamel?" Dorian guessed.

"And that's when she changed her name." Nehemia concluded.

The four just continued talking to each other, until the assassin and demigod reentered.

"Well, it's not yet night time, so why don't you two take the liberty of having Nehemia and Sorscha learn to fence?" Aelin suggested.

"No problem. Come on, guys. Let's go." Dorian said as he got up and went outside, with Chaol, Nehemia, and Sorscha following.

Everything went smoothly for the six, but their troubles were just beginning...

* * *

The next day...

They just arrived at Wendlyn. All six of them were wearing tattered brown cloaks to diguise themselves with. Majority of the townsfolk never bothered to look at them.

"Well, so far, so good." Percy said.

"I'm gonna go find some food." Aelin replied. "Anyone wants to tag along?"

Nehemia and Dorian raised their hands. With that, the three went to a nearby food stall, leaving Percy, Chaol, and Sorscha, who is holding on the Fleetfoot, alone. They leaned against the wall of a bar.

"We can't hide here forever." Sorscha spoke.

"True. You got any ideas?" Chaol asked the demigod.

"You're saying that like I know everything." Percy said, feeling a little hurt before turning back to the marketplace. He decided to use the sense again.

So far, so good. It was just the other five marked as allies. No one looked suspicious to him so far so he turned it off-

until it happened...

Percy only turned to his right to see a massive blob of darkness emerge. It knocked over a stall with one push. People were screaming and running. The demigod, Chaol, and Sorscha looked at the darkness in shock. Aelin, Dorian, and Nehemia stopped whatever they were doing as well. They saw someone who acted like he was controling the darkness.

It was a scarred man wearing standard Adarlanian armor for generals. He walked with a sinister aura around him. Around his neck was a mysterious collar, and walking out of the darkness he manipulated were three Adarlanian guards, also wearing the same collar.

"General Narrok?" Dorian said in shock.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"He's a general stationed here in Wendlyn. How is he controlling that mass of darkness?"

Narrok laughed with insanity before moving his hand. The darkness moved in front of the general and his three guards like a force field. Then, two claws of darkness shot out and launched themselves at...

"Aelin! No!" the demigod screamed and did something that shocked everyone: he pushed her out of the way and the darkness grabbed his shoulders as its sharp claws dug into his skin. He was suddenly pulled into the darkness in front of them.

"PERCY! NO!" Aelin screamed even louder.

The darkness began to shift a little. Ridderaks emerged from it, itching to kill someone. A tall demon she didn't recognize appeared as well, with its long claws, pale white skin, and fish-like teeth. It bared its teeth and soon, three more just like it came out of the darkness.

"No...Percy...NO!" she wailed in anguish as she drew Damaris from her back and let all the rage inside consume her.

The assassin began to shift. Her ears became pointy and her canines elongated into fangs like she transformed into a vampire. Aelin let out a grief filled roar unlike anyone has ever heard. The main color of her eyes became fiery orange.

"You will pay for this!" she screamed once more before a sudden burst of flame exploded from underneath a ridderak, causing the animalistic demon to burn to death. The other demons charged at the remaining five.

Meanwhile, in the darkness, Percy was getting the torture of a lifetime.

* * *

 _Darkness-induced dreamscape..._

 _"Weakling...weakling...weakling..." a faint yet familiar voice snarled._

 _Percy woke up to find himself in a field of darkness without any of his weapons. He was still in the armor the king gave to him. It was similar to Ananke's dreamscape, but it was like he was stuck in a dome of pure dark energy, and the field seemed normal to him. The lighting, however, seemed unnatural. In front of him, saying the same word...was Poseidon._

 _"What the..."_

 _"You're no hero!" another voice yelled._

 _The demigod turned to his right and was shocked (and rather pissed) to see that Nico was the one who yelled at him._

 _Percy's mind began to crack when more of his ex-friends appeared. They taunted him, mocked him, called him things he never was. He knew this was not true, but he began to suffer. He shook and fell on his knees and covered his ears, wanting the hustle and bustle to stop. It didn't work, and Percy still heard the taunts and mockery. His mind felt like a person slowly getting squished by a giant boulder._

 _"You're no hero!"_

 _"Coward!"_

 _"Weakling!"_

 _"Worthless!"_

 _When Percy thought he could handle the pain, it got even worse._

 _How worse? Simple: his mom and Paul appearing in front of him._

 _"You are an immature child who thinks he's the best..."_

 _"Not true..." Percy managed to say._

 _"-Poseidon was right. You are a weakling. You're not my son/step-son." Sally and Paul finished._

 _And that's when he lost it. The demigod let out a loud scream of anguish._

* * *

Aelin, Fleetfoot (yes, she joined the fight), Dorian, Chaol, Nehemia, and Sorscha continued fighting the ridderaks and "fish-fangs" (as the former nurse liked to call the taller demons). Their minds briefly wandered from determined fighting to pure terror when they heard Percy's screams.

"He's still alive? Thank goodness." Chaol breathed as he yanked his sword off a dead ridderak.

"No, it doesn't make anything better!" Dorian yelled at his friend, swinging his sword in a wide arc and giving some ridderaks cuts on their faces.

Aelin continued to make more demons explode with fire, occasionally grabbing them by their faces and stabbing them in their brains. A fish fang lunged at her, but she rolled out of the way in time and killed a ridderak that tried to kill Chaol from behind.

Meanwhile, Narrok assembled more Adarlanian guards and demons.

The darkness advanced, prompting the assassin to create a massive wall of blue fire that was separating it from the fight against the demons.

* * *

 _Percy wasn't faring any better than the others. He looked at the dreamscape's ground with wide eyes, letting tears fall from his face. The demigod clutched his face while he was on his knees, as he could no longer handle the psychological pain the evil projections of many of the people he knew were inflicting on him._

 _"Stop it...stop it...stop it!" he wailed._

 _They never stopped. Taunts and mockery continued to bombard the demigod. Even those who never turned their back on Percy were projected to hurt him psychologically: Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, etc._

 _"No...please...stop it! Stop it!"_

 _"Think positive..." a soothing female voice spoke to him._

 _"What? Lady Ananke?" he whispered back._

 _"No, you idiot! Anyway, they use your darkest thoughts and memories against you. Fight it with your most serene memories. Think of who gives you strength, who gives you the will to fight, who stole your heart."_

 _The demigod was still confused, so he ignored the words of the projections, and thought about who he was fighting for. It was obvious, he knew. The next thing he saw was Aelin, battered, tired, and looking different, trying to keep a wall of fire from falling to the darkness he was trapped in. The others were fighting off the last few demons, but Chaol looked like he broke his left arm, and Fleetfoot's hind legs were bitten off by one of the ridderaks, so she was being cradled by Sorscha. The wall of fire went down and the mass of darkness advanced. Even though the demons were dispatched, the five were helpless._

 _"Percy! Help!" Aelin's voice rang into his mind._

 _Suddenly, appearing in front of him was himself at the age of 12, who offered him a hand to get up. He took it and stood up, shaking. Deciding to get serious, Percy put on his hood and whispered to himself,_

 _"I will ignore the words of darkness, let those who made me and my friends suffer...FEEL THEIR RECKONING!"_

* * *

 **(Cue Fairy Tail Main Theme)**

 _The entire dreamscape shook ominously as the shadowy dome above cracked, and every crack was glowing bright red. The projections stopped what they were doing only to look at their victim with terror._

 _Percy's eyes glowed red as he gave off a similarly dangerous red aura. He curled up his fists and opened his hands. On his left hand, a massive bow with spiky limbs and on his right was a big, three-pronged arrow. He nocked the arrow and aimed. Percy shut away the words of the projections, until they suddenly charged at him, armed or unarmed._

 _He suddenly aimed at the dome..._

 _and fired._

 _The arrow sailed towards the center while leaving behind a trail of red light. It struck the dome with extreme force as it began to shatter. In little to no time, the dome was shattered and the entire dreamscape was engulfed in red light._

* * *

Inside the mass of darkness, Percy awakens and unleashes the power Ananke has given him.

Meanwhile, Aelin was too tired to summon another wall of fire. Dorian and Nehemia helped her stand up, Chaol clutched onto his own broken arm, and Sorscha was still cradling a helpless Fleetfoot in her arms. All five were too tired to continue.

Before the darkness could even launch something at them, it started to get torn apart by a strange red light from the inside. More rips of light showed on the mass of darkness and all of a sudden, it exploded in a fiery red light that nearly blinded the five and the townsfolk hiding in the buildings.

When the light died down...standing between the others and Narrok and his army was Percy, now fueled with rage and anger.

He put his hood on, and drew Riptide and his new sword, not even breaking his glare at the evil Adarlanian general.

"Hmm...KILL HIM!" Narrok ordered as his army of soldiers and demons alike charged towards the demigod.

"Percy! Look out!" Aelin screamed.

The demigod wasn't fazed. Flashing behind him was a band of projections of the two men he hallucinated: the one from the tower and the one in the circle. All of them drew their swords, cutlasses, daggers, crossbows, flintlock pistols, and even activated their hidden blades the instant they appeared, and they looked like they were made of red energy.

"Charge!" Percy ordered.

When the two armies met, the demigod's band of assassins had the advantage, even against the much larger fish-fangs since they would often be stabbed in their legs before being finished. Percy fought his way past the guards and demons, killing them in the most brutal ways he could think off using two swords and confronted Narrok while their armies were fighting.

"You will pay for this." the demigod snarled.

"Traitor! Die!" the Adarlanian general screamed in desperation as he summoned a small mass of darkness which shot numerous shadowy tendrils at Percy, who pointed at them with Riptide. From the blade's tip, he conjured a group of eagles which cut through the tendrils and exploded in glorious red light when they struck Narrok.

"FALL TO THE CRIMSON LIGHT OF FATE!" the demigod roared as he raised both swords up and two large wolves of energy appeared parallel to him. He pointed at Narrok with his swords, and the wolves pounced on him, mauling him to death before exploding.

The only thing that remained of Narrok and his men were their collars, which were shattered.

Percy sheathed his swords and turned back to his animated projections, who looked at him before fading.

Smiling, he suddenly began to fall on his back onto the stone road, closing his eyes and breathing with exhaustion.

Aelin, who returned to normal, broke free from Dorian and Nehemia's grasp as she and the others ran towards him...

until portals appeared on their feet, and sending the six somewhere else.

They landed on the ground with a thud, which was strange for the others, since wherever they landed, there was below average lighting and the ground looked like clouds. Regardless, the assassin ran to her lover with shock and horror.

"Percy!" she screamed, kneeling down to cradle him in her arms. The other four sat on the ground as well around Percy.

"Hello." the voice of a male spoke.

The five looked up to see a man standing in front of them.

It was a man with black hair, eyes like stars, barely noticeable facial hair, and he was wearing a full tuxedo and pants set with moving pictures of stars and galaxies imprinted on them.

Percy woke up with a groan.

"Who are you?" he asked as he got up with the others.

"I am Chaos, Mr. Jackson. We have much to discuss."


	8. The Assassin and Hero Separate

**Chapter 7: The Assassin and Hero Separate (Yes, this is the title, deal with it.)**

* * *

Percy was shocked to see that the creator of his universe was standing in front of him.

"Who?" Aelin asked, her hand still on the demigod's.

"He is the creator of my universe, and the father of the Primordials." he explained.

"Oh, and before any of you bow to me, don't."

Suddenly, another figure flashed in right beside Chaos.

It was an astonishingly beautiful woman with gleaming silver hair. Like Chaos, she had starry eyes. The woman was wearing an elegant black and white tunic, pants, and boots, and a silver cape fit for a queen.

"Why did I have to be the one to talk to Perseus when he is from YOUR realm?!" the woman protested. Chaos looked at her, slightly offended.

"Well, excuse me, G.G.! It'll just take too long to connect myself to him straight from here! At least you don't have to go through the Rift just to speak to him since he's in YOUR realm!"

The six looked at each other, confused at Chaos's argument with "G.G.". That's when Dorian spoke.

"Uh...with all due respect, who are you, ma'am?" he interrupted.

The woman looked away from a rather grumpy Chaos and looked at the prince.

"Dorian Haviliard, Crown Prince of Adarlan, or is it ex-Crown Prince? Whatever. Anyway, I am your creator." she said.

"But isn't Chao-"

"NO, I'M NOT YOUR CREATOR!" Chaos roared. "This is YOUR world's creator, Mr. Haviliard! Haven't you been listening?!"

It hit everyone (except for Percy).

G.G., creator, only one name matched those two rather obvious clues.

"Y-Y-You're...the Great G-G-Goddess..." Aelin stuttered along with the others.

Said creator sighed.

"This is the kind of crap that happens if I let you send someone from YOUR world to mine." she grumbled at Chaos.

"Wait, YOU made that portal on top of Rifthold?" Aelin asked, pointing an accusing finger at the Greek creator, who sighed in defeat.

"Yes, Miss Galathynius, I did that alongside G.G. Let us explain." he said. The Great Goddess spoke first.

"Now, to make a portal, or link, between realms, their two creators must agree to it, and yes, the price is high but deal with it. Chaos and I brought young Perseus to Eriliea because we made an agreement that he will find a new purpose in the continent, but the instant you shot that Bloodbane into that bastard king's mouth, we wondered if you will ever make it out of that situation alive."

"And when we watched you about to get a serious case of PTSD, we decided that once the fight was over, we'd bring you six here: the Rift." the Greek creator finished.

"The Rift?" Nehemia asked.

"Yes, Miss Ytger, the Rift." Chaos replied. "It's a point between two realms, or universes to the more modern public. Ananke was the first one other than a creator to have ever set foot in here."

Now, it was Sorscha's turn to ask.

"Who is this Ananke?"

"Ananke is the Primordial goddess that gave me my...red light powers. She is the Greek Primordial of Inevitability and the Mother of the Fates." Percy explained as his compatriots let their jaws hit the Rift's floor.

"What..." Chaol spoke.

"Anyway, since you five basically got involved in this, we creators decided to...create a new world in Chaos's realm. Don't know why, but Chaos said it was a good idea." the Great Goddess said.

"By the way, your defense about Percy when he first got to Rifthold was rubbish." Dorian whispered to Aelin with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Shut up." she mouthed back.

"I did my best to make sure that I didn't stray away from your culture, and your technology is amped up. Basically, your new world is a place where magic and technology go well together like Batman and Robin." Chaos explained.

"Lord Chaos! They don't know what you're talking about." Percy interrupted him.

"How many of our people will be living there?" Dorian asked.

"All but a few who will be staying in the old world. A few surprises will be there. And about the old world, let it get overrun by the Valg or something. I don't give a f*** about the so-called King of Assassins dying by their hands."

"Valg?" Percy asked.

"Those demons you fought. General Narrok and his men were possessed by them." she explained. "They were mankind's greatest enemies in all of history, until they were banished. Thankfully, we made sure that the new world is absolutely safe from those demons. I'll make sure you keep yourselves in touch with me and, if you're either lucky or unlucky, the other gods. Farnor seemed a little confused as to how Perseus got his blessing."

Aelin, Dorian, Chaol, Nehemia, and Sorscha gasped. The God of War knew that an outsider got his blessing? Either the Great Goddess was bluffing, or it was all true.

"Anyway, shall we enter the new world?" the two creators asked the six.

They nervously nodded and in a flash of white light, they left the Rift.

* * *

They reappeared somewhere outside a city with gold and silver metal structures that was surrounded by a gleaming metal wall. One structure caught their eye, however.

It looked like it was at the edge of the city, on top of a massive artificial hill. The building had a wall that was connecting six towers, all of them bearing a green and silver banner. Inside the wall was a massive structure of height. There were towers and futuristic turrets galore, and it looked like it came with some kind of airfield.

However, there was one thing that was disrupting their view:

a pitch black shuttle in the shape of an arrow with four dragon wings forming an X located on the airfield. The Great Goddess was not amused.

"Did you just park your shuttle at the airfield?" she asked.

"Eh..." Chaos sighed, only for his compatriot to slap him hard.

"Anyway, see that palace with the large open area?" the Great Goddess asked.

"Yes..." the six said simultaneously. "Well, that's the brand new Royal Palace of Orynth. In other words, welcome to New Orynth."

"What?!" Aelin screamed. She marveled at its beauty. She knew that it wasn't like the place she was born in, but it represented it well.

"Everything has been rebuilt: Rifthold, Bellhaven, Wendlyn, every mountain range in the continent, etc." Chaos said with a smile on his face that exposed his flawless white teeth. "Just stick 'New' in their names."

"So...what happens next?" Nehemia asked after moments of being too quiet.

"Well," the Greek creator started. "-New Orynth is in need of a monarch, and as the sole surviving Galathynius, I think Aelin must take the throne."

"Wait, didn't we-" the Great Goddess interrupted.

"I knew that! They're just there as advisers and moral support!"

"What? Who?" Percy asked.

Both creators sighed.

"Aelin's parents."

She gasped in shock and awe. In fact, she was crying like hell. The assassin's eyes welled up.

"Mother...and Father...they're alive?" she managed to speak.

"Okay, yeah, we brought some people back from the dea-"

The Greek creator was cut off when Aelin shot at him and gave him a big hug. In fact, she squeezed him so tight he was wheezing.

"Thank you...Thank you so much!" she sobbed.

Chaos looked at Percy, who was both happy for Aelin, but a little jealous because he wasn't the one who she was hugging.

"Percy! Get your girlfriend off of me!" he ordered.

The demigod sighed and tore Aelin off the creator. She was still crying, so she hugged Percy instead.

"Calm down, Sky Eyes." he whispered to her ear, patting her head.

"Wait, can I let go of Fleetfoot now?" Sorscha asked.

Aelin, still crying, grabbed Fleetfoot and cradled her, still being hugged by the demigod.

"You guys look like a married couple who just had your firstborn child." Chaol said before laughing a little with Dorian.

The assassin glared at him, and began to shift, until Percy hugged her tighter.

"Calm down, Aelin." he told her.

After a few seconds, she stopped shifting.

"Okay, I'm fine."

And with that, Percy let go of her. Both seemed a little hurt at having to separate. Aelin continued to cradle the disabled Fleetfoot. In fact, she was cradling her like a baby.

"Which reminds me. Percy, step forward." Chaos ordered.

Hesitating a little, demigod walked in front of Chaos.

"Yes, Lord Chaos?" he asked.

"Well, since your idiotic godly parent, Poseidon, disowned you, which is, by the way, the lowliest act an Olympian would do, how would you like to be my...personal assassin?"

"WHAT?!" everyone else screamed as birds from the nearby forest flew up in panic. Percy's compatriots had their jaws on their ground. Hell, even the Great Goddess was flabbergasted. An awkward breeze blew in the silence.

"I...I accept, Lord Chaos." Percy said, hesitating.

"What?!" everyone else screamed again, the loudest being Aelin. It was obvious that she thought that Percy was abandoning her.

The demigod looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Don't take it that way, guys. This doesn't change our bonds, right?" he spoke.

"That is true!" Chaos agreed as he gave a thumbs up and showed off his goofy smile.

"Oh, brother." the Great Goddess groaned as she face palmed.

Hesitant, Aelin and the others managed to smile back at Percy, who then turned back to Chaos. The mood on their faces became rather serious again.

"Okay then, we'll start your training some other time because this tour of New Orynth isn't really done yet."

"Why?"

Neither of the two creators answered the question. Instead, they just flashed out of where they were, only for them to reappear right in the middle of the New Orynth palace's airfield.

"You ever wondered why this part of the palace was added?" Chaos asked the six.

"Nope." they all answered.

"Well, unlike the Solar System, all other galaxies and planets are capable of space travel, or in your terms, Miss Galathynius, to travel to the stars themselves. With the whole magic-science combination, I'm pretty sure this should be easy for your people, and don't worry. I'll make sure they're up to speed about this space travel thing."

"Uh, Lord Chaos, before I forget," Percy started to speak.

"Yes?"

"I would like to understand my...sense, mortal bloodline and what makes it special."

"Hmm?"

"You heard the guy, Chaos." the Great Goddess said, nudging him in the arm. "Tell him everything he needs to know."

He sighed and cleared his throat.

"Alright then, the truth is: you have many mortal ancestors who are part of the Assassin Brotherhood: a shadowy organization that existed throughout Earth's history. Your mother descended from many great members of the order, such as Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, straight from Syria during the Middle Ages, and Ezio Auditore from Italy during the Renaissance period. Hell, one of your ancestors used to be a pirate! And that would have been one of the most likely reasons why your ex-father fell for your mother: because she had that faint scent of the sea."

Percy's jaw hit the ground in silence, eyes wide and looking at Chaos. Confused, Dorian waved his hand in front of the demigod's face, but he didn't respond.

"He looks like he saw a ghost." Chaol noted.

"Which reminds me, Chaol." Sorscha said. "I will be fixing your arm once we're done. I wonder how much my job as a nurse has changed with all these changes."

"Anyway, your sense is known as 'Eagle Vision'. I'm pretty sure Ananke has filled you in with what it is capable of. So far, only few bloodlines of Assassins have learned this so called 'sixth sense' because they had the training and concentration to pull it off."

The demigod's face remained as stiff as a tree, most likely still from the revelation of his mortal bloodline.

"What is this...Assassin Brotherhood?" Aelin asked, curious.

"As you may know from what I said, Miss Galathynius, the Assassin Brotherhood, or Order, is a shadowy organization of...well, assassins. Throughout history, they've worked to ensure the survival of freedom and individuality of everyone. For many years, they've been at war with the Templars, who want save the human race by controlling their free will. But, that doesn't matter, since I'm pretty sure you're all bored with this history crap."

"Yes, we are." everyone else said.

"Can we prepare this world to flourish now?" the Great Goddess asked.

"But first, I need to strap Percy into the Animus Omega." Chaos added.

"What?" Percy asked.

"It lets you relive the memories of past Assassins, and obtain their skills and knowledge."

"Okay, let's do it!"

Smiling, the Greek creator went to his shuttle while the Great Goddess went to the palace. Before Percy could follow Chaos, someone grabbed his arm.

"Percy, we need to talk." Aelin told him, while she was holding on to Fleetfoot. Judging by the look on her face, she was serious. It was just the two of them, since the others were touring the airfield.

"Sure, Aelin...what's wrong?" he asked.

The assassin breathed heavily before looking at him with sadness.

"I'm not sure if our relationship should continue."

Afrer much awkward silence, her words hit the demigod right in his heart really hard.

"Aelin...why?"

"Look, I don't want anything to distract us from our respective vocations, with me as a monarch, and you becoming an assassin, it would be a real distraction that we just see each other all the time. I mean, how can I divide time between my people and you?"

"But...I see. I understand, Aelin. At least you have a good reason, so I'll go with it. I know I can't just walk into your court without permission. Anyway, I'm glad you weren't faking your romance with me for some reason."

"Percy, I do love you. When I first watched you get up in my room, I felt my heart flutter. When I first kissed you, it felt so right. I love you, Perseus Jackson. But, there are some good things have to come to an end at some point."

"Thank you, Aelin. I feel the same way. Thanks to you, I felt genuine love for the first time. You mended my broken heart, and that was the greatest thing that's happened to me. But, I suppose this is farewell, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius."

At this point, they were on the borderline to where they were about to cry uncontrollably.

"I'll m-m-miss you..." Aelin sobbed.

"I'll miss you too..." Percy managed to say while sniffing back tears.

The demigod grabbed the assassin by the back of her head, pulled her in, and kissed her lips with passion, their tears continued to fall off their faces. It felt like all their troubles of leaving the other were going away. The only time they separated was when they breathed for air.

"Take care of Fleetfoot for me..." she said, handing the disabled golden hound to his arms. Fleetfoot began to whine with sorrow, since she was leaving her mistress behind.

Percy gave Aelin one last smile, which she returned with a smile of her own, before he walked to the shuttle Chaos had parked on the airfield.

"We will see each other again, Aelin." he whispered.

When he walked inside, he saw nothing but a cockpit and a strange looking recliner with ridiculous tech he's never seen before. Chaos was doing something with it.

"Sorry to bum you out like that...indirectly."

"It's fine. So, this is the Animus Omega?"

"Yes, just sit back and relax. Let me be your dog-sitter."

Percy handed Fleetfoot to Chaos and sat on the Animus Omega. After having his arms and legs strapped in, he had odd blue lights hovering over him. However, he also noticed that he was the only one in the shuttle.

"Lord Chaos! Where are you?!" he asked.

"Sorry, Percy, but G.G. needs some backup and I just set that shuttle on auto pilot. Have fun with Altair's memories!"

He couldn't say anything else because the Animus Omega activated, putting him in a sleep-like trance.

* * *

Two and a half years later...

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, Queen of New Terrasen, stood in the cockpit of her mystic core-powered shuttle, the _Goldryn_. She wore a green cape engraved with silver marks, a full set of black and silver body armor, and of course, the Eye of Elena. Damaris was sheathed on her back like usual. Many things have happened ever since that fateful day.

The new land had such advanced technology and new understanding of magic that everyone's lives were easier.

Aelin was finally reunited with her parents, and they became part of her court along with Chaol and Sorscha. They're her head of security and chief medical adviser, respectively.

Numerous suitors have come to New Orynth for her hand in marriage, one of them having to be her cousin, Aedion Ashryver.

Dorian and Nehemia weren't around much since they have their own kingdoms to rule over.

Everyone will gain immortality once they reach an age of 21-26 for reasons unknown to all but Chaos, unless they used to be dead, like Rhoe Galathynius and Evalin Ashryver.

She also learned how to control her fire magic to its fullest.

Even with all this, she felt so incomplete, and she knew why.

'Oh, Percy. I wish you were here.' she thought to herself as she watched her crew manning the _Goldryn_. What she was unaware about was a big starship in the horizon, headed straight for them.

* * *

Perseus Jackson, Mentor of the Chaotic Assassin Order, sat alone in his room/office in the hidden mobile base of the Order: an armed stealth carrier known as the _Altair Exalta_. It bore the shape of an eagle in flight. He wore his personal assassin armor, which consists of a beaked hood (which he hasn't worn yet), white robes weaved with magical thread, tactical body armor on his abdomen bearing an orange assassin symbol with extra padding for his shoulders, gauntlets with standard hidden blades, armored greaves, and sitting on his desk was a somewhat menacing mask with glowing amber eyes. **(Just search Cyberpunk Assassin and check the images)**. He wondered about what he has been through to get this far.

With the Animus Omega, he learned the skills and knowledge of Altair, then Ezio, then the men of the Kenway family: pirate-assassin Edward, his son: Templar Haytham, and his son: privateer-assassin Ratonhnhake:ton, also known by his adopted name, Connor.

He even learned some of the skills of other assassins who weren't part of his bloodline, like Aveline de Grandpre, Arno Dorian, the Frye twins Jacob and Evie, the rogue Shay Cormac, and Shao Jun.

Riptide was transformed into something...different. It looked like Altair's sword, except it had a different color scheme: black handle, red pommel and crossguard, and dark gray blade. It came with a matching cane, which was black and gold, like the Frye twins' cane swords, except it was a bit longer and had two parallel scythe blades instead of one. When the sword was sheathed in the cane, the crossguard would fold towards the handle. This was his most favored weapon out of all the swords, axes, tomahawks, hidden blades, daggers, bows, crossbows, throwing weapons, and guns that he owns.

Among his first recruits to join the Order were some of his old friends: Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso. Hazel, Frank, and Reyna remained on Earth. Even those who were dead, such as Luke, Zoe, and Bianca joined. Soon enough, the Order had over a hundred recruits, each of them are strong enough to beat up an Olympian. What they lacked in numbers, they made up for with strength, knowledge, and skill.

Fleetfoot was also different. Her mind was transferred to a new body, which is a golden robotic wolf with a slightly transparent mask that can extend to wolf ear-like headpieces, glowing red eyes, metallic silver belly, mechanical fangs, a chainsaw that comes out of the back, a microwave laser cutter in her mouth, sleek legs and feet each with three extendable claws, and an extending tail with a hooked claw at the end. The best part was that she can talk now, with a robotic British female voice. **(Just search Blade Wolf)**

She was asleep right beside Percy's desk.

The demigod felt like he wasn't complete yet, as he still thought about the one person that healed his broken heart.

'Oh, Aelin. I wish you were here.' he thought.

Percy looked at the door, to see Jason, wearing armor nearly similar to the Mentor, walking in.

"Percy, we've got a problem!" he said.

"What is it now?" Percy groaned.

"A ruler has been kidnapped by an organized band of space pirates! Her name being...you know what, I needed Piper's help to-"

"Just tell me who's been kidnapped!"

"The Queen of New Terrasen, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius."

* * *

 **You might be thinking: I'm changing the pairing, right? WRONG. Percaelin will prevail in this fic!**


	9. The Sweetest Kind of Reunion

**Chapter 8: The Sweetest Kind of Reunion**

* * *

"Jason...did you just say...Aelin Ashryver Galathynius?" Percy said ominously as he sheathed a red plasma six shooter revolver and a monochrome kukri in the pockets of his belt. Fleetfoot stood up the instant she heard her original owner's name. He clutched his cane sword tightly and placed the mask on his head (not in front of his face).

"Uh...yeah, why?" he asked, confused at the Mentor's reaction.

"Was anyone sent to find her?"

"It's most likely that New Terrasen is sending a fleet to go after her."

"Well, they'll never make it in time! I'll go save her. Come on, Fleetfoot."

"Yes, boss!" the robo-wolf bounded for Percy's left side and the two left the room out of haste. Confused, Jason followed them.

"Hey, Perce! At least tell me what's going on here! Why does it sound like you've known Queen Aelin before?"

"Just ask Lord Chaos! Put Thalia in charge until I get back!"

"Okay, fine! Here are the coordinates of their last known location."

Jason starts tapping his Ghost PDA and sends them to Percy's Ghost PDA, located in his belt.

The Mentor and Fleetfoot ran to the direction of the shipyard reserved for him and the Master Assassins (a.k.a. his friends). Then, they walked to his personal transport: the _Jackdaw Ultima_.

Its black and red hull was shaped like two blades, which differed slightly in size, that were connected by a bird's head. Another notable part of the ship was that the two wing extensions were somewhat different, since the right wing looked like two parallel shields pointing forward, and the left wing was a bigger shield that's also pointing forward, though the extensions would point upward if landed. The ship also had thrusters in shape of an incomplete circle on its right half. There were also four extendable legs if it's on the ground. At the center of the ship and a little far back was a cockpit in the shape of its namesake bird's face. **(a.k.a. Rogue Shadow with a different cockpit)**.

The _Jackdaw Ultima_ was an assassin's ship, so it was outfitted with a flawless stealth system that made it invisible not only to the naked eyes, but also numerous kinds of sensors. It also uses an special silent engine that runs on magic, so there's no need to refuel it. Its armaments consist of silenced laser cannons on its "wings" and front. The hull was mostly made out of Chaotic Adamantium, a material that's not only ridiculously strong, but also very light and easily manipulated.

The landing ramp underneath the ship opened as Percy and Fleetfoot entered. Inside, was the common area filled with a sofa, a small bathroom, wall mounted HD monitors, a refrigerator, and a multi purpose holographic projector.

To the left was a secret room with an airlock, mainly because inside that room is a sleek black hoverbike with an eagle motif, anti-sensor stealth system, silent engine, and full auto laser cannons. Printed on the side of the motorcycle in bright red robotic font was "Aquila 00". Basically, it was an escape route, in a way.

The room next to that was an armory and training room. There were racks of weapons on the walls, weights, exercise mats attached onto the floor, punching bags, and a small arena where Percy can train by beating up people made of solidified pixels.

The door to the left of the cockpit led to a bedroom. There was one king-sized bed with a black blanket with stars printed on it, a holographic map projector, a closet, and a mannequin for Percy's assassin armor.

The Mentor and Fleetfoot ran to the cockpit, which had green lights lined up on the ceiling.

"Fleetfoot, strap in." Percy ordered as he got on the front seat and put his seat belt on. Fleetfoot had a seat of her own, which looks more like a sofa for two people. Equally tight seat belts strapped the mechanical wolf in place.

Hands on the controls and his Ghost PDA docked on the panel, the Mentor started up the _Jackdaw Ultima_. It began to hover, fold its wings forward, and retract its landing legs.

Suddenly, the unmistakable and angry voice of Thalia Grace rang through his speaker.

"Kelp Head, as your second-in-command, I'm asking you, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Sorry, Thals, but this is personal!"

Ignoring Thalia, Percy took off on his ship anyway and went into warp-speed.

* * *

"Damn Kelp Head." Thalia groaned as she turned off her Ghost PDA's communicator and was about to leave the dock's command center when Luke and Zoe (P.S. dating) entered.

"Thalia, what happened?" the son of Hermes asked.

"Percy took off to rescue Queen Aelin of New Terrasen. I don't know why, but he said it was personal."

"But that's not a hard task. Why would he do that?" Zoe wondered.

"Because, Zoe," a voice started. It was Lord Chaos, and he was standing behind them. "they used to be...lovers."

Before the three Master Assassins could explode, he spoke again.

"But, I'll explain later. Come along."

* * *

The _Jackdaw Ultima_ just got out of warp-speed. No sign of anything strange.

"Where are we, boss?" Fleetfoot asked.

"This is the last known location of Aelin's ship." Percy replied.

"Can we just find her? I'm worried sick." the robo-wolf howled in sadness.

"Don't worry, Fleetfoot. We'll save her."

The Mentor got off his seat and pressed a button.

"Stealth mode engaged." a ghostly robot voice said on his speaker.

In less than a second, the _Jackdaw Ultima_ cloaked itself and blended with the starry space.

"Boss, where are you going?" Fleetfoot asked as she got off her own seat, following her master outside the cockpit, where he entered the air-locked room with the hoverbike and firmly placed his cane sword on his belt. She stopped outside the door.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Percy ordered.

Fleetfoot could do nothing but nod her mechanical wolf head as the door closed. Percy put on his hood, his mask, and tightened it, since it allows him to breathe in space. He revved up his hoverbike as the panel underneath opened up.

"Taking off." the Mentor spoke as he bursted out of the ship with blazing speed.

"Anything?" Fleetfoot asked through his earpiece.

"Patience, Fleetfoot. It's not like I'll find Aelin floating in space."

Percy turned to his right, stopped, and he saw a giant ship in the horizon.

"Okay, I see a ship."

"Is it bad, boss?"

"If it's the one holding Aelin, then yes, it's bad."

And so the Mentor zoomed for the ship like a silent meteor. The docking bay doors were about to close.

Percy zoomed right into the loading bay before the doors closed.

* * *

"What do you mean Percy and Queen Aelin were lovers?!" Piper screamed at Lord Chaos.

"Calm down, Ms. McLean, and let me explain everything."

Some of the Master Assassins who knew Percy (a.k.a., Lord Chaos's only audience) became eager to listen.

"I'm pretty sure you all know the history of New Erilea and its fellow kingdoms, about their old world from another realm." the creator started.

They all nodded.

"Well, after almost getting killed, I may have had a hand in sending Percy to that world."

Luke, Jason, and Leo spat out their drinks at their respective girlfriends. Zoe, Piper, and Calypso were fuming.

"Anyway, I was hoping Percy would be able to get a new purpose in life in that world. That's when he met Aelin, or Celaena Sardothien, as she used to call herself. The instant she saw him, it was truly love at first sight for her, I guess."

"How far have they gone?" Leo asked, snickering a little.

"Fierce making out, no top. Anyway, again, let's say things went pretty south so I decided to build them a new world."

* * *

How Percy managed to enter the docking bay without being seen, he had no idea, but that was fine for him. All he needed to do was cloak his hoverbike behind a post on the second floor and eavesdrop on some people. He noticed a golden shuttle which was out of place compared to the other ships. Printed on the hull was "Goldryn". Before he could check out the shuttle, Percy heard voices.

"Hey, you heard of one of the new prisoners?"

"Which one?"

"Blonde chick, can manipulate fire somehow, had a golden sword."

The Mentor gasped. This was the one. This was the ship.

"Oh yeah, that one! Turns out she's actually a queen! Holy crap!"

"How much should we grab from whoever tries to rescue her?"

"Enough to set us up for life!"

"Heard the boss will rape her if her rescuer didn't comply."

And that was when Percy snapped.

'Those bastards!' he thought.

He then found the two guys who are standing in front of the door. Their faces were covered in some kind of gas mask, and they had regular body armor crudely painted with blue skulls. They held submachine guns and had swords strapped on their belts, but Percy lost all f***s about the arms of the guards he kills. The Mentor jumped off the second floor, threw his kukri at the furthest guard, and air assassinated the other one. No witnesses. Grabbing his kukri, Percy searched and looted the bodies and took one of the SMG's.

He got a keycard and swiped it on the nearby panel. The door opened and he started walking down the hall, his bloody kukri still in his hand. Percy heard footsteps coming from the left hallway, so he silently weaved to the corner for cover. The Mentor eventually saw a shadow shaped like the guards he just killed.

It was another guard.

When he was close enough, Percy quickly popped out from behind the corner and slashed his kukri right through the guard's throat. The Mentor quickly moved it back to behind the corner before moving on.

Two more guards in sight.

Before they could raise their weapons, he threw his kukri at one (again), then shot the second one in the face with the gun he took.

For some reason, no alarm went off.

'Jason must've been joking when he said these guys were organized.' Percy thought.

He continued to go down the hallways, killing guards,

until he heard a familiar, yet blurred voice.

"Let me out!"

'Aelin...I'll save you.' Percy thought.

Driven by haste, he ran faster and turned right, only to be finally caught by an entire load of men with SMG's.

"Well, crap." he muttered.

Regardless, he fought on, shooting the nearest guy and turning him into a meat shield before the others could react They all fired, but Percy tricked them into wasting their ammo before moving out of cover and using his meat shield's gun on the other guards. When he ran out, he pulled out his own gun, and fired red plasma bolts, which punctured the guards' body armors and killed them.

With the entire hallway cleared out, Percy heard Aelin's cries for help again, this time, from behind the door at the end of the bloody hallway.

"Finally..." he said.

The Mentor pulled out a keycard and swiped it on the nearby panel. It opened to reveal something that agitated him even more.

Aelin, injured, disarmed, and on the brink of tears, was taken hostage by the last guy with a knife on her throat.

"Step closer, she dies!" he threatened, covering her mouth with his hand. Aelin didn't recognize Percy at all, since he still wore his mask.

The Mentor sheathed his gun and made a few hand motions.

He activated his fate-light powers, creating a king cobra hiding behind a bunch of crates. It started to slither silently towards the guard and on top of a crate he was right beside of but couldn't see.

Percy gave one more mental command, and the cobra jumped and bit the guard in his knife-holding arm, causing him to drop the weapon.

With the Queen of New Terrasen out of harm's way, Percy ran towards the stunned guard punched him to the wall, and sunk his hidden blade into his throat. Aelin backed away in fright when her masked savior looked at her, then looked at the cobra, which dissipated, and back to him.

"No way..." she muttered.

Smiling, Percy lifted his mask up and let it rest on his head, shocking her.

"Hey there, Sky Eyes." he said.

The dam broke and Aelin began to cry. The master assassin held and embraced her in his arms as she buried her crying face into his chest.

"It's all fine, Aelin. It's all fine." he said, patting her head.

"Percy...I...I missed you so much." she muttered before breaking away from Percy. They begin to stare into each other's eyes.

And a few seconds of silence later, they grabbed each other and kissed lovingly, their hands roaming around each other's hair and back. Despite hearing a guard about to enter, they didn't break their moment, and Percy just pulled out his gun and shot at the guard's brains without even looking or breaking his kiss with Aelin.

That is, until she broke it and gasped for air.

"Percy, wait." she said.

"Aelin, what's wrong?" he asked.

"We shouldn't do this."

"Why?"

"I've been set to marry someone else."

The Mentor looked a little hurt by her statement.

"Oh. Well, you can explain that later. Where's Damaris and the Eye of Elena?"

Aelin pointed at one of the crates in the corner, which Percy opened up. After throwing away some stuff from the crate, he finally found the queen's prized necklace and sword.

Half a minute later, Aelin was finally back in action.

"Okay, does the golden shuttle in the docking bay belong to you?" Percy asked her.

"The _Goldryn_? Yes, Percy. That's mine, but I need to find my crew." she replied.

"I'll get your crew. You stay in the docking bay. Any ideas where they are?"

"There's a small jail somewhere around here. This was just a storage room. They'd take turns beating me until I'm numb. If I tried to shift and use my magic, they would've killed me instantly." Aelin explained, making the master assassin shake in anger. "Oh, and I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

Before he could protest, Percy sighed in defeat, despite not wanting to put her in danger.

"I hope you know how to shoot a gun." the Mentor said, handing her an SMG and putting his mask back on.

"No need." Aelin replied, shifting and throwing the gun away.

"Okay, fine." he sighed, grabbing his revolver and kukri.

The two walked out of the room and through the hallway of dead bodies. To them, the ship was an odd maze of (sometimes bloody) hallways and doors. It didn't take long for them to find the jail's entrance, which wasn't even guarded. Percy used the keycard he stole to open the door to the prison's second floor.

It was a pretty small prison for a gigantic ship, with about ten cells on each floor, and there were only two. Percy already found a guard not even looking at them and killed him with his kukri. There was bad news, however: every guard was alerted to their precense, and the alarm blared.

"And I was getting cocky." the Mentor groaned.

The two jumped off the second floor and onto some idiotic guards who got a sword and hidden blade to their heads. Shots were fired, literally, so they rolled behind two separate columns for cover. Percy returned fire with his own gun and charged into the squad once there were few enough to shoot. He killed the last one with a kukri neck slice.

While that was happening, Aelin jumped out of cover and threw daggers of fire at the guards shooting from the second floor, giving them some horrible burns on their legs, fall off of where they were, and die by neck breaking.

"Get your crew! I'll watch the door!" Percy ordered.

Nodding, the blonde assassin shifted back, took a keycard and started releasing her crew from their respective cells.

"They're all out!" she informed him.

As if on cue, the door exploded. Thankfully, no one was within the blast radius. Percy hid under the railing of the second floor. From the smoke, out came a tall man with crudely painted blue heavy armor, holding a plasma grenade launcher, and two more guards.

"Who's the asshole who messed up my men and trespassed into my ship?!" he snarled, and just like some of the idiots Percy has killed, he stepped near the railing and aiming his grenade launcher at Aelin and the _Goldryn_ 's crew.

Seeing his window, the Mentor pulled himself up and shot the pirate captain in his helmet. It wasn't a kill shot, but a powerful stun shot. The helmet went off, and the captain is revealed to have brown hair and a face that reminded Percy of Ares. He grabs the grenade launcher and shoots the other two guards with his revolver. The captain turned to the raven haired assassin, who aimed the grenade launcher at him.

"Hasta La Vista, baby." Percy spoke, pulling the trigger.

The shot hit its mark right in the face, seemingly obliterating the pirate captain in a fiery blue explosion.

Afterwards, he turned back to the others. Everyone (but Aelin) looked at him with fright.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Get in the _Goldryn_!" Percy ordered. "I'll open the main doors!"

"How will you get out?!" Aelin asked as they ran to the docking bay.

"I've got my own way. Just go!"

They entered the docking bay, with the entire crew of the golden shuttle scrambling to get in their vessel. They were ready for take off after a few seconds. Meanwhile, Percy climbed up to the docking bay's command center, punched the glass, and entered, only for three more guards, who are so idiotic and impatient that they didn't even bother to bring guns, to show up. The sleeping worker who was supposed to control the docking bay doors yelped in surprise. Percy pulled out his cane and activated the scythe blades.

One guard tried to use a sword, but he jammed a scythe blade right onto the side of the guard's head before grabbing another by his weapon arm and burying his face into the other scythe blade. The last one charged with his fists, but the Mentor caught both punches, kneed the guard in the crotch, and jammed his hidden blade into the back of his neck.

Percy aimed his revolver at the worker before he could scramble away while he put back his cane. He looked like he pissed his pants, literally, and his space mask was all foggy.

"Open the main doors right now because you won't get a second chance." he ordered.

"Y...Yes, sir." the worker squeaked, wiping the fog off his mask.

And he went to work on the control panel. A low hiss rang through the area as the docking bay doors opened. When they were fully open, the _Goldryn_ zoomed away.

"Good." Percy said before knocking out the worker with a blunt strike to the neck. He activated his left gauntlet, and a red holographic panel projected itself. He pressed the button labeled "Call Hoverbike" and jumped out of the hole he made. His hoverbike came out of stealth mode and quickly moved to where he was, allowing Percy to lands on its seat.

"Time to head back." he spoke to himself before speeding away back to the _Jackdaw Ultima._

The panel underneath the hoverbike garage opened and Percy entered. when it closed, he parked the vehicle and ran to the controls with Fleetfoot chasing after him.

"Strap in!"

* * *

"Are you picking up anything?" Aelin asked the crewman who manned the sensors.

"None, Your Majesty." he replied sadly.

"Whoever that guy was, he's pretty good." another crewman admitted.

There were more murmurs of agreement among the crew of the _Goldryn_. Suddenly, a ship appeared right to their left. It wasn't like anything they have ever seen before. A voice rang through their speakers. It was Percy.

"Queen Aelin Galathynius and co., meet the _Jackdaw Ultima_!" he announced proudly.

They were shocked like hell.

"By the Wyrd..." nearly half the crew spoke.

"Well, I suppose I can thank you properly later. Come with us to New Orynth." Aelin said.

"Sure thing, Your Majesty."

* * *

A while later...

Both ships entered New Orynth's airspace. Aelin ordered a direct line to the military of her country.

"This is Queen Aelin. I'm alright. The ship alongside the _Goldryn_ is an ally. Do not shoot." she ordered before anyone would consider firing on the _Jackdaw Ultima_.

They landed on the airfield. To Percy, nothing changed ever since he was whisked into the lifestyle of an intergalactic assassin.

Aelin and her crew exited their shuttle, only to be met by several New Terrasen soldiers and officers, all having full sets of green armor **(Kinda like Crimson Lance soldiers, but green)** , pistols, swords, and silver round shields When Percy exited his own ship, still having his mask on, he just looked on. However, two people caught his eye: Chaol and Sorscha.

The former guard captain hasn't changed at all, aside from the change in uniform. He wore a full set of green and silver armor with an image of what looked like the Eye of Elena engraved on the chest area. Chaol was also wearing a short green cape, and had a golden sword, kind of like Damaris, and some kind of futuristic crossbow hanging on his belt.

Sorscha didn't change much as well, other than her rather...strange attire. It was a green uniform consisting of a buttoned up suit, some kind of transparent green visor for her right eye, brown belt, blue trousers, and leather shoes.

It felt a little odd for the intergalactic assassin to not see Dorian and Nehemia anywhere.

He straightened himself when Aelin approached them, after a hug with her parents.

"Well, is there anyway I can properly thank you?" she asked him.

"How about we just...sit and drink in my ship?" he suggested.

* * *

"By the Wyrd, this place is amazing." Aelin admitted as she and Percy entered the _Jackdaw Ultima_ 's lounge area.

"Glad you like it." he said, going over to the refrigerator, getting two glass bottles of rum and setting them on the obsidian black table.

"Aelin!" Fleetfoot's robotic voice rang around as she jumped on her and licked her with her mechanical tongue.

"Percy, what's...this?!" she asked.

"That's...Fleetfoot."

Aelin gaped at the mechanical wolf as she stopped licking her.

"Oh my...I missed you so much." she managed to speak, still in shock. The queen got up and somehow managed to carry her, though she was having difficulty doing so. She sat one one sofa with Percy on the other. He threw her one of the rum bottles.

"So, how's everyone?" he asked.

"Chaol is my head of security, Sorscha is my chief medical advisor, and Dorian and Nehemia have their own countries to rule over, so I don't see them often." she replied.

"Any romances?"

"Chaol and Sorscha are doing well. Dorian and Nehemia, well, it never worked."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't see each other often, so the idea of a long distance relationship could never work between them. So, Dorian's currently with someone else."

At this point, she cringed a little.

"Who?" Percy asked again.

"Her name is Manon Blackbeak, the Wing Leader of New Adarlan's aerial host." Aelin explained. "She and the rest of the aerial host are literal witches, they come from Valg ancestors. Generally, they look beautiful, but Manon is an Ironteeth witch, so her teeth and nails are literally iron."

"Wow. So, what did you say about being set to marry someone else?"

"Tomorrow, there will be a tournament to decide who will marry me."

"Sounds like a pretty big event."

"Yes. Many nobles from around the world are invited."

"How many...suitors do you have?"

"I can only say this, Percy: a lot."

"Hmm. Well, it's been nice knowing what's been happening."

"You're going to enter it, aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

Aelin sighed and got off the couch, gave her thanks to Percy and Fleetfoot, and got out as the landing ramp fell down.

* * *

Later...

The _Jackdaw Ultima_ returned to the _Altair Exalta_. When Percy docked in and got out of his ship, he was met with expected company.

"You did what with Queen Aelin?" Thalia sniggered.

"I suppose I have a little explaining to do."

* * *

"A tournament to decide a worthy spouse?" Jason asked.

"Yep." Percy replied.

"Are you planning to enter?" Piper asked him.

"Guys, I can't just juggle my current life and my life with Aelin at the same time."

"You know you could just let us do the work here, right?" Thalia suggested.

"Are you sure about letting me burden you guys?"

"It's not about us, Perce." Luke told him. "It's about you. You barely talk to us. The only places you go to are your office, your ship, and every planet you visit during missions. You've been sulking about Queen Aelin for to long, so we think it's time you get your ass off and get your girl back."

"Well then, I..."

The Mentor stood up in front of his Master Assassin friends.

"-am going to crash the tournament!"

* * *

 **Longest chapter yet!**


	10. Percy and Aelin, Together Again

**Chapter 9: Percy and Aelin, Together Again**

 **I might get a s*** ton of hate for this...**

 **Side pairings (as of this chapter): Dorian/Manon, Chaol/Sorscha, Sam/Elide?**

* * *

The Master Assassins got to work by making Percy a ring for Aelin. In order to understand their relationship, they asked Chaos to show them a few parts of their history together (Piper seemed a little too excited for her own good, though).

Meanwhile, Percy was in the _Jackdaw Ultima_ , training his ass off.

He didn't wear his assassin armor. Instead, the only thing he wore was a set of track pants, exposing his well-built body, which was covered in scars, and on his back was a tattoo of a blood red wolf's head. On his right shoulder was a red tattoo of the standard Assassin insignia. He noted what Luke said, which sort of came out a little wrong for him at first, but they were right.

Underneath that cool and tough exterior, Percy was depressed for having to leave the girl who mended his broken heart. He never left his office unless there was a mission for him because it gave him time to think about her in private.

It was time he won her back, in front of everyone: her parents, Dorian, Chaol, Nehemia, Sorscha, every single person who will be watching the tournament. He will blow their minds. He will prove to all of them that he is worthy for Aelin.

And so he trained relentlessly.

Hitting a sandbag gave him a chance to think about everything.

 _Right, left, right_. He remembered seeing her for the first time in her glory, with her majestic blonde hair, and bright sky blue eyes ringed with gold.

 _Dropkick to kip up_. He remembered their first kiss: warm and chaste, like fire and water combining to form a steaming hot sensation throughout their senses.

 _Right low kick, left middle kick, and flying roundhouse kick_. He remembered finding that book, finding out Aelin's true identity, and still sticking by her afterwards.

 _Left, right, left_. He remembered saving her, along with their friends, from the Valg.

The Valg...the bastards who gave Percy one of the most horrifying experiences of his life.

In a rage, he punched the sandbag so hard it flew to the floor.

'Aelin...my love...we will be together again...I promise.'

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were still discussing the ring. Lord Chaos hasn't shown up yet.

"Gold with orange and green engravings on it?" Jason asked.

"Or just blue engravings?" Luke suggested.

Thalia just groaned as they kept giving their opinions, and it was making her worried, since if Percy doesn't have a ring to give to Aelin in about three or four hours, he'll be in a state of depression for the rest of his life.

It was at that point that Lord Chaos had arrived with a TV.

"Alright, time to see their history together. Well, some of it anyway." he said.

Scene 1: Percy and Aelin's first talk...

"Wow. The first thing you ask a girl who loves candy is chocolate." Piper remarked.

"Queen Aelin had adopted a different name?" Bianca wondered.

"Yes. She adopted the name 'Celaena Sardothien' for the sake of her...mentor." Lord Chaos explained.

Scene 2: Yulemas masquerade ball...

"Okay, wolf-like outfit for Percy, dragon dress for Queen Aelin..." Thalia noticed.

"We could put those in..." Calypso thought.

Scene 3: Make out session after ball and the truth revealed...

Jason had Piper gagged with a piece of cloth and put in a straightjacket to prevent her from losing it out of excitement.

"Okay, that's cute..." the son of Jupiter said.

"Wow, what he said to her was a little too harsh." Luke spoke.

Scene 4: Make out session after run...

"Tops are off." the son of Hermes groaned.

Piper looked like she was about to burst from the straightjacket and cloth on her mouth.

"At least Percy didn't go as far as getting Queen Aelin pregnant." Calypso remarked.

Scene 5: Attack in Wendlyn...

"Blue fire, red light. That could work!" Zoe thought out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Percy had already knocked down six sandbags to the floor, and he didn't stop there, even if there was already a puddle of sweat under him. He then moved to the VR arena, and spawned a holographic ninja to fight.

The ninja charged first, swinging its ninjato at Percy's legs, who jumped quickly and gave it a knee to the face before grabbing its face and twisting it so quickly it was already over.

Was Percy satisfied? Obviously not.

He went to work on his swordplay with Riptide 2.0.

This went on...and on...and on...

* * *

A few hours later, in the docking bay...

"Hey, Percy!" Thalia called from in front of the _Jackdaw Ultima_ , holding the blue box containing the finally finished ring.

The landing ramp opened, so she decided to walk in.

There, she saw the Mentor, snoring on his couch while his muscled and slightly tattooed body was covered in sweat. There was also a trail of sweat coming from the armory/training room. Meanwhile, Fleetfoot was asleep near the bedroom door.

Sighing, the gothic skyspawn just chucked the box at Percy's head, waking him up as it landed on the table.

"Thalia...what the hell?" he groaned.

"Ring's finished!" she announced as if she suddenly got a tiny dose of laughing gas. He got up and opened the box slowly.

"Okay, let's see what we...got...HOLY CRAP THIS IS AWESOME!"

The ring was straight up pleasing to the eye. It was a solid gold ring engraved with blue and red with a shining purple gem on it. In between the gem are the symbols of a red wolf and a blue dragon. The words "Eternal Love" were carved around the ring.

He smiled. Now, he finally got his chance to be with Aelin again.

* * *

The next day...

Aelin has never been more nervous in her life. Today was the day she was going to be engaged to someone. For too long, she had kept Percy a secret to (almost) everyone. So far, one of the only few people she told about Percy was her old rival, personal stylist, and close friend: a shifter named Lysandra.

She was still sitting in her bath, still too nervous to even come out. Deep down, she missed the demigod greatly, and hoped that one day, they would be together. Sadly, unless he does show up, that won't happen.

'Will Percy even show up?' she thought.

Her first love, Sam Cortland, had also returned from the dead, but chose not to pursue her anymore, and eventually settled with the half-witch Lady of New Perranth, Elide Lochan (which she only found out about when Percy had already left New Terrasen). It was because she (accidentally) revealed who Percy was to him.

He said to her,

 _"If he belives you're that special to him, then the least you could do is wait for him. Sorry, Aelin, but I won't be in the tournament. Elide probably never told you during meetings that we've been seeing each other. So...yeah...I'm sorry."_

Aelin didn't mind. Things change. And if Percy wants her again, then the least she could do is wait.

"Aelin, you've been in the bath for like an hour already! Come on!" Lysandra shouted from outside the bathroom door.

But of course, some people can't.

* * *

Lysandra started helping Aelin put on her dress. It was black and white in color, with gray images of the Eye of Elena on the stomach and back areas. She also put on matching shoes and a bunch of make up on her. Of course, the Queen of New Terrasen had to look great on her big day.

"Remind me again, who was that guy they used to call 'The Man from Another World'?" Lysandra asked.

"Perseus Jackson." Aelin answered. "His friends call him 'Percy'."

"You think he'll show up and get you back?"

"I hope so."

* * *

The sounds of trumpets were heard throughout the arena built near the New Orynth palace. It was a large circular arena with rows of spectators everywhere. There were also box-like stands for VIP's and nobles.

Sitting in one box were Dorian, Manon, Sam, and Elide.

The King of New Adarlan and his future wife looked great. Dorian was in a sleeveless blue tunic with the symbol of a black wyvern in flight on the center, and a plain white shirt with long sleeves underneath the tunic. He also wore bright yellow trousers, boots, and a short red cape. A sword hung on his brown belt as well.

Because Manon never owned dresses, she wore some raven black light armor and her favorite red hooded cloak (Even up until this day, Dorian never understood why she liked that cloak). Her sword, Wind Cleaver, was strapped on her own belt.

Sam and Elide wore a dark green formal outfit and a silver dress, respectively.

Inside another box were Nehemia (in a yellow dress), Prince Rowan Whitethorn of New Wendlyn, Lyria, his (recently revived) mate, and Brullo.

Anyway, sitting in the most elegant box were Aelin, Rhoe, Evalin, Chaol, Sorscha, Lysandra, and all but the Queen wore green and silver clothing.

Everyone else sat on the stands or even the stairs. It was a big day, after all.

Standing up from his seat was Rhoe Galathynius, and he looked cheery as f***.

"Citizens of New Terrasen, and our most honored guests, the tournament to decide my daughter's husband begins...NOW!"

A bell sounded, signalling the beginning of the tournament.

* * *

An hour later...

"Percy, wake up!" Thalia screamed into the Mentor's ear. After celebrating the creation of the ring, he dozed off. How? She had no f***ing clue.

"Wha...what now, Thals?" he groaned as he got out of his bed.

"THE TOURNAMENT IS TODAY, YOU IDIOT!"

His eyes widened as he rushed out of his bedroom, put on his assassin armor, put the ring box in his pockets, and start up the _Jackdaw Ultima_ 's engine.

"Time to fly!"

The ship blasted into space, while Thalia and Fleetfoot were totally unprepared for the sudden take off.

* * *

"The _Jackdaw_ _Ultima_ took off just now!" Piper announced.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"THE TOURNAMENT IS TODAY, YOU IDIOTS!"

And so every single Master Assassin took off on their ships, which resemble the _Jackdaw Ultima,_ to New Terrasen.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Aelin couldn't help but sigh as Aedion won another round.

"Wow. He's kicking ass out there." Lysandra admitted.

"Like always..."

"He's undefeated. What else would you expect?" Chaol told them.

The two ladies ignored him. As the tournament continued, Aelin noticed something faint coming from the sky.

It looked like a flying person.

Before she could wonder about it, Aelin was interrupted by the roaring cheers of the crowd.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Aedion won the tournament..." Lysandra replied.

"Wait...what?!"

The former assassin managed to make herself unheard by everyone else. She suddenly heard a faint voice of a familiar man screaming:

"Am I too late?!"

"Oh no..." Aelin groaned.

"What's wrong?" Sorscha asked.

The queen of New Terrasen knew what was going to happen next...

Something suddenly landed in the arena as a cloud of dust exploded in a small blast radius. The crowd looked on in shock.

"Oh no..." Chaol groaned. "Positions!"

New Terrasen soldiers drew their pistols and shields and formed a circular perimeter around the smoke as Chaol jumped down and drew his own weapon.

"Show yourself!" he ordered.

"Now, now, Chaol. Is that how you treat an old friend?" the voice boomed.

When the dust cleared, out came Percy, mask and robes on, weapons sheathed, and his hoverbike grounded. No one recognized him.

"Hey! You're the guy who saved the queen!" Chaol shouted. "And how do you know my name?"

Well...sort of...

"Ain't it obvious?" the assassin replied, unmasking himself.

Chaol's jaw dropped, Sorscha, Dorian, and Nehemia looked on in shock, Aelin looked like she was about to facepalm, and everyone else was confused.

"Who is that?" Rowan asked the Ellywe Princess.

"Perseus Jackson..."

* * *

"People of New Terrasen, and your honored guests, I come in peace!" Percy announced, holding up his hands like he was surrendering with a cocky grin glued on his face. Chaol sighed and ordered the guards to lower their pistols.

"State your business!" Rhoe ordered.

"I've come for your daughter's hand in marriage, Lord Rhoe."

"Well, the only thing you've done to her is ruin her big day!"

"Father, it's okay." Aelin spoke, standing up from her seat, much to everyone's shock. "I've known him. And...we were lovers."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Evalin questioned her daughter.

She couldn't come up with an answer of her own, sadly.

Scratch that. She did.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but I was worried at how you and Father would react."

"Hmm...well, Rhoe, if what our daughter says is true, then we might as well give him a chance."

He looked at Evalin, then Aelin, and then Percy. The guards and Chaol all dispersed.

"I suppose. But, given the fact that you are late for the tournament, this is your challenge: You must face all of Aelin's suitors in combat at the same time, but General Aedion Ashryver, this tournament's winner, is your final challenge."

Everyone gasped.

* * *

"Is Lord Rhoe crazy?!" Manon questioned. "Dorian, tell me this is a joke!"

"Manon, does it look like he's joking?!" the king of New Adarlan retaliated.

"Calm down, you two." Sam groaned.

* * *

"I do not like where this is going..." Rowan muttered.

"Does he stand a chance against so many people at once?" Lyria asked.

"I hope so." Nehemia replied.

* * *

Percy's grin was still on his face.

"I'm not one to back away from an honest challenge. Let's do it!" he announced.

Everyone gasped again.

"Percy, I just want to ask." Chaol started. "How will you do that, when the only thing you have is a cane? Swords only."

The assassin didn't mind, so he pulled out his cane, and activated the sword sheathed in it. The crossguard folded up and he pulled out Riptide 2.0.

People were looking at Percy's sword in awe. Its chilling gray blade looked like it has been through numerous battles and lived with no scratches. He planted his blade on the ground and dropped his cane. The assassin drew his kukri and gun and dropped them as well. He even stripped himself of his armor, mask, and hidden blades. Percy then picked up his sword, wearing nothing but his white robes.

Meanwhile, the Master Assassins have all arrived as well.

"Damn Fish Boy. Why'd he drop the rest of his gear on the ground?" Zoe wondered.

"Is that how he's trying to prove he's trustworthy?" Luke asked.

"I wonder. If he wins and marries Queen Aelin, should we move here?" Jason asked as well.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

In less than a few minutes, the crowd calmed down.

It was one intergalactic assassin and former Hero of Olympus vs an entire assortment of nobles and generals with swords.

Seems fair? Nope.

"Ready, fight!" Rhoe announced and the crowd went nuts, again.

Every single one of Percy's opponents charged at him.

"Numbers don't win battles..."

And in a minute, they were all defeated by the intergalactic assassin, shocking the crowd.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Dorian asked, flabbergasted by Percy's display of power and skill.

"He just blew past all of them without even trying..." Elide said, also looking extremely shocked.

* * *

"What kind of warrior is he?" Rowan wondered.

"Kid's gotten a lot better..." Brullo remarked.

"He's no warrior." a voice spoke.

They, along with Nehemia and Lyria, turned to the source of the noise: Thalia.

"Percy's lineage comes directly from shadowy assassins who worked for centuries promoting freedom and individuality." she explained.

* * *

"That just happened." Sorscha gaped.

"He fights like a demon." Evalin agreed with the former nurse.

"Okay then...onto the final round!" Rhoe announced.

Aelin couldn't speak. She was in a state of pure shock and awe.

* * *

"You're a fine warrior." Aedion remarked as he approached the assassin, sword in hand.

"Many thanks. Now...shall we?" Percy replied, smirking as he twirled Riptide 2.0.

And the crowd roared louder than ever when their respective swords clanged into each other.

Aedion was a fine warrior himself, but Percy had the sword fighting knowledge of his many ancestors and other assassins. Every slash the general made, he parried and dodged with ease. So far, the assassin didn't even make any counter attacks whatsoever.

'It appears that Percy is making Aedion too comfortable with attacking so he can lower his guard severly.' Aelin thought. 'Either that, or he's just toying with him.'

Unfortunately for the general, the duel didn't last long. The assassin swept Aedion off his feet, swatted away his sword, and pointed Riptide 2.0 at him.

"Do you yield?"

"I yield."

Percy helps him up as the crowd goes wild.

Aelin wasn't surprised, so she gave a sly smile and clapped as well. She also began to leave the box to meet Percy.

The assassin turned to meet his finally future-bride-to-be walking towards him.

"Hey, Sky Eyes." he greeted, smiling and raising his hand.

But she just slapped him right across his face when she was close enough,

then grabbed his face and smashed their lips against each other.

And that was the best kiss they've ever done together. Even the crowd's cheers wasn't enough to take them out of their moment together.

Perseus Jackson and Aelin Galathynius,

together again, at last.


	11. Of Parties and Wedding Days

**Chapter 10: Of Parties and Wedding Days**

* * *

"I love you, Percy." Aelin said as they broke apart, smiling at each other.

"I love you too, Aelin." the assassin answered back.

Percy pulled out the ringbox and showed her the ring, whose purple gem shone with sunlight, shocking the crowd.

"You like it?" he asked "I had my friend, Leo, make it."

"It's beautiful, Percy." the queen cried as she wiped her tears.

"Just like the badass demi-Fae who's going to wear it."

Percy slips the ring into Aelin's right hand, and kisses her again. The overjoyed Master Assassins all ran to the direction of their Mentor.

"Hey, Kelp Head!" Thalia greeted.

He gave her, Zoe, and the rest of the girls bone crushing hugs, and the guys bro-hugs (which are totally different compared to the hugs he gave to the girls).

"Wouldn't have pulled this off without you guys." he thanked them.

"Don't sweat it." Jason replied. "Now, you go enjoy this moment of yours."

"Actually,..." Percy started, before grabbing his new fiancée's hand and raising it up.

"LET'S PARTY!"

And the entire crowd erupted into a huge roar of approval.

* * *

The _Altair Exalta_ landed somewhere near New Orynth, where it turned into a makeshift stronghold of sorts.

The Chaotic Assassins have never been so happy and outgoing before, to see their Mentor about to be married, it was an honor. So, they had a party of their own in the stronghold. There was flirting, making out, drinking, eating, unnecessary free running around the halls, dancing, party games, singing, pretty much everything a classy party needs.

Meanwhile...

"Percy, can I discuss something with you?" Chaos asked him while they were in the Mentor's old office.

"Yes, Lord Chaos?"

"It concerns your future, and most likely, the future of the Assassins."

Percy sighed. "I get it, Lord Chaos. Considering how I've decided to focus more on living life with Aelin, I won't have any time for my duties as Mentor."

"Yes. Is there anything in your mind in response to this?"

"Aye. I intend to step down Assassins and leave the Order. Perhaps Thalia can succeed me as Mentor of the Assassins."

"I see."

Percy stripped himself of his armor and cane sword, leaving only his robes, and handed them to Chaos, but he just gave them back them.

"No need. Keep whatever possessions you have. You're always welcome to join us in any endeavor we get into."

"Thank you."

* * *

Docking bay, _Altair Exalta_...

"So, this is it, I guess." Jason asked Percy, who was now back in his armor. The Master Assassins caught him about the stronghold through his ship.

"Yeah. I have to stay faithful to Aelin, guys." he replied sadly.

"Perce, if you're not Mentor anymore, then who is?" Thalia asked.

"You must take my place as Mentor, for I have already spoken with Lord Chaos."

The daughter of Zeus was astonished at his words.

"I...I will live up to your expectations, Percy. Well, if you have any expectations."

"Hey, the least you could do for us is let us go to your wedding." Piper added.

The former Mentor smiled at them.

"Guys, of course you can go. Hell, Piper, I'd even let you plan it."

"Really? Thank you!"

And they had one last group hug before Percy took the _Jackdaw Ultima_ to New Orynth.

* * *

New Orynth Palace...

Percy clutched his cane tightly and walked up the steps to the palace, where two guards approached him. Judging by the sounds coming from inside the building, it seems that they were having a party of their own. He also decided to bring Fleetfoot along as well.

"Lord Perseus. Queen Aelin is expecting you."

"I noticed things are lively in there."

"Yes they are."

The guards opened the door for the former Mentor and his golden mechanical wolf, who stepped into the entrance hall, where they are met by Dorian Haviliard.

"Hey, Percy." he greeted.

"It's been a long time, Dorian." the assassin replied.

"Hi, sir." Fleetfoot muttered.

"Aye, old friends. So, Aelin's expecting you two. Come on."

The three entered a massive hallway turned into a banquet. It was much like the Yulemas ball Percy and Aelin went to together, but no masquerading or formal outfits. The assassin saw Chaol, Sorscha, Nehemia, Aedion, and other unfamiliar faces.

"Man of the hour has arrived!" Dorian announced.

Everyone present turned and raised their glasses of wine, and if they didn't have any drinks, they applauded. Percy looked at the King of New Adarlan incredulously.

"Since when did you know statements like that?" he asked.

"A lot has changed in the last two and a half years."

They walked around, shaking hands and giving hugs with random people. It was only when it was Manon's turn to meet him up close that Percy's eyes widened.

"Uh...Uh...Is this the 'Manon Blackbeak' Aelin told me about?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Manon Blackbeak, Wing Leader of the aerial host of New Adarlan. Pleasure." she replied.

The former Mentor found it pretty uncomfortable to shake her hand, due to her intimidating aura and literally iron teeth. Even her nails were iron and he felt like they were going to grow and rip the flesh off his hand.

"Speaking of which, where's Aelin?" Percy asked Dorian.

"In her room. Her friend, Lysandra, should be able to guide you up there." he replied.

"Who's Lysandra?"

"That's me!" a beautiful young woman with slightly tanned skin and black hair, which somewhat makes her look like a female version of Percy, came out of nowhere.

"You're Lysandra? You weirdly look like a female me!" he remarked.

"Yes, yes. I'm Lysandra, Aelin's friend and stylist. No matter. Come on. She's waiting for you."

Percy groaned as he and Fleetfoot followed her up the stairs, leaving Dorian and Manon to go do whatever they pleased in the party.

* * *

They continued walking until they were at the very end of a spiraling staircase. They stopped in front of a part wood, part metal door with designs engraved onto it.

"She's in there. Good luck."

And with that, Lysandra left Percy and Fleetfoot alone in front of Aelin's room, pretty much to do who-knows-what in the party, either comfort Aedion about his loss, or flirt with him, or stalk Chaol and Sorscha and other couples, etc.

Percy opened the door slowly, walked in with Fleetfoot, and they were shocked to see that Aelin was only in her black bra and panties, back turned away to expose an entire set of intricate tattoos on the right side of her back and part of her right arm, and about to put on a shirt. Before that could happen, she noticed them.

"Percy? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah, Aelin. It's me. I brought Fleetfoot with me."

"Good. Close the door."

When he did, Percy stripped himself of his armor, hidden blades, weapons, and robes, leaving only his raven black boxers. Aelin put on her shirt, which was printed with an image of the Eye of Elena. When she turned to see him, the first thing the demi-Fae did was blush hard and throw a pair of brown trousers at him. Percy caught them. Fleetfoot was pretty confused on what to do, so she just went to the footboard of Aelin's king-sized bed and take a nap.

Percy had noticed that the room was much bigger than the one she had in Old Adarlan. Like, way bigger. How she fitted stuff from a free running gym in her room, he had no idea. Her king sized bed's frame was made of dark wood, and its sheets were green and silver. He also noticed there was a bathroom with a jacuzzi in it.

Anyway, it was obvious that he was supposed to put the trousers on, so he did.

"Didn't I wear this before?" he asked her.

"Yes. I kept your old clothes in a box in my closet." she replied.

They sat on the bed. Aelin traced her fingers on Percy's red wolf tattoo on his back.

"So...you have tattoos of your own now, eh?" the queen smirked.

"Don't say I didn't notice yours." the former assassin answered back.

"Fae tattoos, Percy. They're meant to tell stories."

"You know I don't understand anything about it."

They laughed for a while before silence reigned over the atmosphere of the room. Percy broke it by wrapping an arm around Aelin's neck and pulling her closer.

"I missed you, Sky Eyes." he whispered to her.

"And I you, Water Man." she whispered back.

And for the rest of the night, they had one big make out session.

* * *

The next day...

Like always, Aelin was first out of the couple to wake up. The first thing she did was fix up Percy's armor, robes, and cane sword and put them in her closet. She put on silver trousers to go with her shirt, red boots, and a green jacket, then nudged Percy awake.

"Hey, get up." she told him.

"Ngh. Fine." he groaned, getting up as she threw him a blue shirt.

* * *

"I wanted to try your gym..." Percy complained as he, Aelin, and Fleetfoot walked down the hallway.

"We'll get to that later, Percy." the queen replied. "Besides, I have to make sure you're well acquainted with my parents."

He looked at her in straight up horror.

"Oh no..."

* * *

It was awkward to be sitting around the same table as your lover and her parents. Percy learned that the hard way outside the palace.

"So...Daughter, what was it about Perseus that made you fall in love with him?" Evalin asked Aelin.

"Well...I couldn't resist his looks,"

Percy smiled at her with delight for a little bit.

"-and the one thing I saw in his eyes were sadness, anger, and betrayal." she replied. "As much as I did want to help him, I didn't want it all to be an act. Percy's first love never loved him. He was just a tool for her fame seeking ways."

"Preposterous!" Rhoe snarled. "A woman should be grateful to have you, Perseus."

"That's what I wanted to believe, my lord." Percy said sadly. "To make matters worse, I saw in a dream that many of those those I've sworn to serve, those I've always been loyal to for my entire life, and those whom I vowed to call friends and family, spat on my name in my absence. To them, I'm now Perseus Jackson, a hero fallen from grace all because he couldn't handle a heartbreak."

"Is all this true?" Evalin questioned him.

"It wouldn't be if he didn't tell me. I even had a run in with a...powerful man who knew everything about him."

"Hmm...anyway, Perseus, we would also like to discuss the future once you and Aelin are wed."

"By all means, my lady. What is it?" the former Mentor replied.

"By marrying our daughter, you legally become the King of New Terrasen."

"I have no intention to be a king. All I want is to be a good husband to your daughter."

Rhoe and Evalin looked at each other for a while then turned back to the couple.

"And...about your...Assassin Order..." the former started.

"Yes, my lord? What about the Order?" Percy asked.

"Are they willing to...fight for our world?"

"Of course, my lord. The Chaotic Assassin Order was born out of an ancient creed that was formed way back. They seek to promote freedom and individuality. But, there can be no freedom without chaos, so that is why the Order was formed. I myself am the descendant of some prominent assassins. Wait. Let me show you."

Percy set his Ghost PDA down, turned it on, and tapped "Holographic Archive mode".

And suddenly, yellowish holograms appeared out of nowhere, including a holographic pen.

"So," he began to explain, using the pen to tap on some symbols, and life sized holograms of his five prominent Assassin ancestors (if Haytham counts) appeared.

"We have Altair Ibn La Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward Kenway, Haytham Kenway, and Ratonhnhaketon.

"Who?" Evalin asked.

"Altair revitalized the Order when he became its leader, Ezio unlocked the secrets of his library, Edward was bit of a buccaneer,"

"A pirate?!"

"Yes, my lady, he was a pirate before he became an Assassin. Sadly, his son, Haytham, became a Templar instead of an Assassin."

"Templar?" Rhoe asked.

"They strive for order and control, even if it meant taking away the free will of many. But, his own son, Ratonhnhaketon, also known as Connor, became an Assassin instead. So, all of these people came from my mother's bloodline, which essentially makes me as some kind of living legacy."

They glanced at each other. Aelin looked at her parents in oddity and at Percy with a face that said "You are an idiot, yet a lovable one."

"Anyway, should I tell you more?" Percy asked them.

"So be it." Evalin replied. "I don't have anything planned today."

And Percy continued talking about the other Assassins that weren't part of his lineage: Aveline de Grandpre, Shao Jun, Shay Cormac, Jacob Frye, Evie Frye, Adewale, and Arno Dorian.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Damn it! How am I supposed to plan a wedding if Repair Boy here won't stop singing 'Surfin Bird'?!" Piper shouted from her office in the _Altair Exalta_. As a child of Aphrodite, it was supposed to be her speciality to plan a wedding. But, Leo won't stop singing the same damn song ever since he took one of Zoe's records of old timey songs.

Her Plan B? Go to New Orynth and get help.

She had to go all the way there with her suitcase full of random gadgets (one of those gadgets being the laptop containing her plans.). By the time she reached the palace, two guards stopped her.

"State your business." one of them ordered.

"I'm a friend of Percy's. Can you please let me in?" Piper asked, using charmspeak.

"Are you now? Very well. Come in."

The guards opened the door for her as she walked in. Suddenly, she heard Jason calling her.

"Hey! Piper!"

The guards stopped him, but more convincing from the daughter of Aphrodite allowed Jason passage. They toured the halls and eventually ran into Lysandra.

"Judging by the uniforms, you're friends with Percy, right?" she asked.

"Aye." the son of Jupiter replied, shaking hands with her. "I'm Jason Grace, his cousin, and this is my girlfriend, Piper McLean."

"Hello, you two. What brings you here?"

"Percy entrusted me in planning the wedding." Piper explained. "But we have an annoying friend who's disrupting my work."

"Well," the shifter smiled sweetly, saying, "I suppose we can be well acquainted with each other."

* * *

To have a daughter of a goddess of love and a fashion-savvy shifter work together on planning a wedding seemed like the best idea ever.

* * *

10 months later...

It was wedding day, so of course everyone's all giddy. Lysandra, Manon, and Sorscha all woke up Aelin so she can prepare. Everyone's roles in the wedding was basically like this:

-The obvious groom and bride: Percy and Aelin

-Jason as the Best Man, and Nehemia as the Maid of Honor

-Groomsmen consist of Aedion, Dorian, Chaol, Luke, and Leo

-Maids of Honor consist of Lysandra, Manon, Sorscha, Zoe, and Calypso

-Piper didn't have to do anything, since she planned MOST of the wedding.

-Pretty much a lot of people were invited, including the ENTIRE Chaotic Assassin Order, and Chaos himself, who brought with him his twin sister, Order.

* * *

"My biggest day is here." Aelin smiled on her bed as Lysandra did her hair.

"Stop moving, Aelin. I almost messed up." the shifter told her.

Aelin's dress was pretty much like her Yulemas dragon dress, but dyed green, red, and blue.

"I wonder how Percy's doing..."

* * *

Percy's doing totally okay. He wore an outfit that resembled the same outfit he wore in the Yulemas masquerade ball (except for the mask). Only this time, the wolf heads were red, and the primary color was white. He waited in the site of the wedding, which was a beautiful grassland near New Orynth.

Chairs were set, an altar was there, and a few guests have already arrived. Right now, the groom was talking with Jason and Dorian, Nehemia was setting up some flowers, Piper had her camera ready, and Leo and Calypso were in the corner, making out.

An hour later...

The sounds of a pianoforte rang around the area, people stood up to face the beautiful bride, walking to her groom with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

 **(Too lazy to write a full wedding scene, so I'll skip to the kissing scene)**

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd roared as Percy and Aelin smashed their lips against each other for one steaming hot kiss.

* * *

The reception was awesome. Toasts to everyone were made, bottles of champagne were opened, and speeches were spoken. The bouquet toss ended with Lysandra being the one who gets married next (her ideal man being Aedion).

* * *

 **ANYWAYS, I'll end it here for now. Next chapter involves an unoriginal idea of opening wedding gifts!**


	12. Time Flies Like An Eagle

**Chapter 11: Time Flies Like An Eagle**

 **This is NOT my original idea. The idea of wedding gifts came from this fanfiction I read called "The Wedding Video" by Tinkerbell90**

* * *

Percy and Aelin spent their honeymoon going on a space trip from planet to planet (they may or may not have spent some time in an intergalactic strip club). Fleetfoot was left under the care of Chaol and Sorscha. They even spray painted on the _Jackdaw Ultima_ 's hull: "Just Married!". The best part was going to a peaceful faraway planet, where they, no, they did not break their virginities, they just stayed there for a while. Anyway, they're back in their room in the New Orynth Palace.

"That was great!" Aelin said as she shut the door.

She was wearing a green jacket, a dark brown tunic underneath, silver pants, and black boots.

Her husband, meanwhile, wore a red shirt, black jacket, pants, and brown boots.

"Now, I'm gonna go beat my best time on the salmon ladder!" he said cheerily as he opened the door to his wife's miniature gym,

only for a bunch of wrapped up presents to crash onto him.

"As soon as we open all of these presents."

* * *

Random gifts were sprawled on the floor of the bedroom, while Percy and Aelin sat on the bed, each with a gift in their hands.

"Couldn't they have placed these somewhere else?" the former Mentor asked.

"Shut up and start opening." she replied back.

When they opened what was in their hands, Percy got a book of Sex-ed from Piper (what?) and Aelin got a crescent moon charm from Zoe.

"It's only the first damn gift and it's already weird." the queen said, noticing the Sex-ed book.

* * *

They got more books (at least no one had the same idea as Piper), more clothes, and other special things, like wyvern figurines from Manon, a set of Ellywe clothes from Nehemia, a dove dress from Piper (again?) and a Roman toga from Jason. However, one caught Percy's eye: Leo's gift, which was a set of letters crudely stapled together.

The first one said,

 _To Water Boy and Flame Princess,_

 _This is the greatest gift you'll ever receive: A compilation of letters from (sort of) everyone you know!_

 _Percy, you're one of the best guys in my life that I've met. You don't deserve a heartbreak like what that wisdom bimbo did to you. Let this be a happy marriage to you and Flame Princess!_

 _Leo "McShizzle" Valdez_

 _P.S. I should probably confess that I sent the Sex-ed book._

"Damnit, Leo." Percy chuckled.

"A way with tools and a way with humor." Aelin agreed, leaning on his shoulder.

"Okay, first letter!"

 _You two are quite the dynamic duo. Piper won't stop talking about you guys. Anyways, I wish you two the best of luck in marriage. Oh, and I hope you like the toga, Perce. Queen Aelin, it's an honor to be your...cousin-in-law, I guess._

 _Jason Grace_

"Next letter!"

 _There's that time when I wished Percy would stay in the Order, leading us, but things don't always go the way we plan, right? The Order is going smoothly here. I hope you two have a wonderful life together._

 _Mentor Thalia Grace_

 _P.S. If you break each other's hearts, I've got electric hands ready to slap._

Percy shuddered at the thought of the daughter of Zeus smacking him with electrified hands.

"You okay?" Aelin asked.

"I'm okay. But the thought of Thalia slapping me gives me the shivers."

 _I hope you two remain in love with each other through and through. I heard Lord Aedion and Lysandra are getting married next. Percy, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm going to do next, right? Oh, my REAL gift is that dress for Queen Aelin._

 _Piper McLean_

"What dress?" Aelin asked.

"The one with the doves?"

"Oh, that one."

 _I'm only writing this so Leo will stop bothering me and Luke and taking my records. Just pretend you just read something about the power of love and all that. You get the point. Congrats, you two!_

 _Zoe Nightshade_

 _P.S. Bianca and Calypso have no letters because I "convinced" Leo to stop bothering everyone._

Aelin looked confused.

"What does that mean?" she asked Percy.

"I'm pretty sure she meant beat the living crap out of Leo or threatened to chop his balls off. Can we stop no-"

"Dear husband, keep reading."

"Okay fine, but only because you're my wife, and because I totally love you, and- never mind."

 _There's this time a year before you came along, Percy, when Aelin and I were lovers. She said we couldn't be together because she was champion of the King. But, when you came along, it changed our lives forever. I wish you both the best, and I hope you like the wyvern figurine Manon sent._

 _King Dorian Haviliard_

 _P.S. Manon sends her regards, just not in letter form._

 _I may not know much about Percy, but he seems like a good man to everyone. Anyway, I wish you two the best of luck about your marriage. I hope things go well. Sam wants to ask, though: what's the name of the song this "Leo" fellow keeps singing?_

 _Lady Elide Lochan_

"Surfin' Bird by the Trashmasters." Percy answered the question.

"How do the lyrics go?" Aelin asked.

"It's really annoying."

 _Well, that's about it, since Lord Rhoe and Lady Evalin won't allow me in the New Orynth palace for some reason. Beauty Queen must have convinced them not to let me in. Anyway, you get the messages, right? Bye now!_

"Finally." the demigod sighed, falling back on the bed, with Aelin doing the same. "I was worried Leo made Chaol and Sorscha do the same."

"If so, then that would be hilarious." she giggled.

They kissed, hands roaming around each other's bodies, until they heard a voice and the door swing open.

"Lord Perseus, Queen Aelin, there are parcels for you..." the guard stopped in his tracks when the couple broke away in embarrassment.

"You, my friend, saw nothing!" Percy told him.

"Uh...yes, sir. Anyway, there're packages for you, my lord. Probably late gifts."

The guard set a regular sized parcel wrapped in brown and a much longer yet smaller one on the bed before leaving and closing the door with haste. Percy got up and opened the parcel, pulling out a set of clothes that made him tear up with joy.

"A copy of the Master Assassin robes of Arno Dorian...but it's red and silver with green outlines, complete with a matching masquerade!"

Aelin remembered Percy talking about the French-Austrian assassin many times. He also said something to her about switching up the assassin he mimics, from the Frye twins to Arno. Percy also recalled his love life with the Templar Elise de la Serre, who died at the hands of an extremist Templar who took a Sword of Eden. In reality, the pieces of Eden were actually fragments of power of Chaos's twin sister, Order **(I have no idea how else I'm supposed to fit the Pieces of Eden in a PJO fanfiction)**. She also noted that out of all the Assassins that Percy had known, this revolutionary was her favorite. In return, Aelin told him about Dorian manifesting ice magic, much to his shock.

"It's from who?" she asked.

Percy grabbed a note from inside the parcel and read it.

 _Percy,_

 _I heard Aelin admires Arno Dorian, so I had this made. The mask was Luke's idea._

 _Lord Chaos_

"Chaos made it?" Aelin asked him.

"Aye. Probably stalked us throughout our honeymoon." Percy joked as he opened the next package, but not before reading the note posted on it.

 _Perseus,_

 _We know you'll always be a good man to Aelin, so a special gift for our new son-in-law is in order._

 _Lord Rhoe Galathynius and Lady Evalin Ashryver_

 _P.S. Rowan found it in Wendlyn, and it is enchanted with its original Fae magic._

"Mother and Father?" Aelin asked, standing up. "What could they possibly give you?"

The assassin shrugged and opened the package, only to be shocked as in his hands was a longsword with a gleaming silver blade, golden hilt, and a massive ruby on its handle, complete with its own dark leather sheath.

"Goldryn." the demi-Fae stuttered.

"What? Like your shuttle Goldryn?"

"Yes. That is an ancient sword dating back to the time of Brannon Galathynius and Gavin Haviliard."

"It's awesome."

She walked up and gave her husband another warm kiss as he dropped the sword on the bed.

"I love you, my assassin." she whispered.

"And I love you, my queen." he whispered back.

* * *

For once, Percy felt completely at peace. A month later, Aelin became pregnant and before the beginning of Yulemas preparations, she gave birth to their first child: a boy who is the striking figure of his father, with his mother's majestic gold hair and a rather strange mix of blue eyes ringed with red. Whether this was just coincidence or magic entered the delivery room when he was born, it didn't matter. He was beautiful.

The infant boy's full name was Brannon Galathynius Jackson, named after the first king of Terrasen and father of Elena Galathynius.

And a year later, Aelin became pregnant once more.

Percy wished these moments could last forever. He wished he could spend the rest of his life at peace with the woman he loves.

But no...

One fateful day, when Aelin was already about to give birth, his PDA rang...

* * *

Percy, in complete desparation, ran to the emergency room, expecting his second child with Aelin. Sorscha had already confirmed that this next one will be a girl, so they decided to name her Elise, after Élise de la Serre. By the time he reached the emergency room, a guard ran to him and gave him his PDA, which was ringing like crazy.

"Where'd you get that?!" he questioned.

"I heard it ringing, my lord, and your cousin, Jason, is calling." the guard squeaked, hoping not to incur the wrath of the former Mentor.

Sighing, Percy looked at Aelin as the doctors prepared for the birthing process. She just mouthed out _"It's okay"_ to him. Nodding, he went outside and responded to the call.

"What is it, Jason?" he asked hastily.

"Perce, as much as I hate to interrupt you, we need your help, really badly."

"Why?"

"It's Earth. Many things have changed ever since we left, like, a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"The Mist is gone. Since Gaea severly wounded Hecate, she couldn't keep the Mist up long enough to be cured. Next, Kronos is back, but this time, he has an even bigger army, and a lot more allies. Monsters have been attacking mortals everyday, minor gods and goddesses have spread all across the world to help them, but Manhattan's the real battleground. The world has never been more united, but I doubt it's going to be enough."

"Fill me in when we meet up again. Where's the meeting point?"

"The New Orynth airfield."

* * *

Percy filled in Aelin on the details of his trip.

"Aelin, do I have to go? I really don't want to lose sight of you again." he added, holding her hand.

"Percy...it's okay. I've been through worse things." she assured him. "I know that deep down, you fear losing me again. I'll...be fine, Percy. You don't have to worry about me."

"What about Bran and Elise?"

"Aedion and Lysandra will take care of them. Just...go, Percy. It's alright. Please come back...once you're free."

The assassin began to shed tears from his green eyes, but the irises were now blood red, like the power Ananke had given him. He kissed her one last time before tearfully leaving the emergency room.

Percy jogged back to his room, shedding more tears as he managed to hear Aelin's loud groans of pain. By the time he entered the bedroom he shared with his beautiful wife, he put on his new red, silver, and green Assassin robes from Chaos, along with the mask it came with, which covered up much of his face but his nose and mouth. He also took Goldryn and sheathed the sword on his back.

"I'll be back, my love. I promise." he told himself in front of the mirror before ordering Fleetfoot to look after Aelin and leaving.

* * *

Percy managed to make it on the airfield to see Jason, Piper, and Leo, wearing blue, purple, and orange robes and masks, respectively. Their robes had a similar design to the former Mentor's new robes, but not as elegant. Each one of them had their main weapons sheathed: Jason using two Roman swords, Piper with Katropis reforged into a Turkish dagger, and Leo with a guillotine gun: a grenade launcher with an axe blade for a bayonet.

"Ready to go?" the son of Jupiter asked.

"Aye. Let's go."

All four boarded the _Jackdaw Ultima_ and took off into the stars.

* * *

Midway through the trip, Percy expanded his arsenal again by equipping a Phantom Blade, a Hidden Blade, and a steampunk-like yet powerful pistol that can fit four bullets and fire them with extreme force, even more so than his old laser revolver. He also put on satchels that give him infinite ammo and smoke bombs. Yep. He was mimicking Arno Dorian, alright.

Jason had two Hidden Blades and was also equipped with four Marksman pistols: handguns that fit one bullet each but hit really hard. Piper had a crossbow and pivot blade to go with her other Hidden Blade and dagger, and Leo had a similar loadout as Jason, except he carried bombs and not guns.

Anyway, all four were gathered in the cockpit.

"Talk to me, Thalia." Percy said through his communication line with the rest of the Master Assassins.

"Kronos has separate and larger than normal strike forces attacking Spain, Italy, and California. As of today, the Romans have all moved to Manhattan." she explained.

"How many are in Manhattan and how many are protecting the rest of the world?"

"Manhattan's defenders number up to almost more than a thousand campers, Hunters, Amazons, nature spirits, and other Olympus-affiliated forces. The minor gods, each with a company of other demigods and automatons, defend other parts of the world. I'm taking a team to defend Spain with me. Bianca will lead another team in Italy, and Luke will take California. You, Jason, Piper, and Leo protect Manhattan."

"Right. Come on, everyone!"

"Yeah!"

"And Percy, there's one more thing you should know about Kronos." Thalia said.

"What?"

"He has a new weapon that has made him a threat even to Primordials, because ha managed to steal the Sword of Tartarus, rendering the entire pit under his command, and it has made Tartarus himself weak. To make matters worse, the more powerful Primordials, like Chronos, Erebus, and Aether, are still asleep. Lord Chaos and Lady Order made vows to themselves, so they cannot directly intervene as well.

"Suppose that seems fair."

* * *

The stealthed ship reached Earth pretty quickly. The four could only look on in shock at what Manhattan has become.

Buildings were broken and toppled, fires were everywhere, and lots of cars were abandoned and turned into strategically placed makeshift barricades. Olympian forces were gathering civilians to evacuate to somewhere within the city.

"I be damned." Jason muttered.

"This...is a battlefield." Leo squeaked.

"Any bright ideas, Perce?" Piper asked.

"We land somewhere then scout out the area."

* * *

They parked the J _ackdaw Ultima_ in the ruins of an alley and moved around quickly and quietly, until Percy heard voices.

"Another attack coming from the Holland Tunnel!" a demigod's voice was heard.

"Alert Lady Annabeth, quickly!" another voice bleated. Probably a satyr.

"'Lady Annabeth'?" Leo silently questioned from the group's hiding spot.

"They follow the wrong leaders." Percy growled. "Come on. We're taking this fight into our own hands. Time to hit the tunnel."


	13. The Assassins Enter the Fray

**Chapter 12: The Assassins Enter the Fray**

* * *

Holland Tunnel...

A group of monsters marched down the tunnel, accompanied by the newest and most populous members of Kronos's new army: infernal orc-like Greek hoplites and Roman gladiators armed different Greek and Roman weapons. Though numerous in number, they don't really have proper training, so their fighting styles were pretty dull. Regardless, these monsters, called "Pit Warriors" by the Olympians, were nasty, all thanks to the Sword of Tartarus.

On the other side, there was a company of Olympian forces consisting of Roman campers, satyrs, and volunteer mortals who chose to fight for the gods and risk their lives. They stood at a defensive position near the end of the tunnel.

The army of Olympus consisted of demigods, mortals, nature spirits, and many others. Due to the war, Manhattan was cut off from the rest of the world, all thanks to Kronos keeping mortal military forces busy everywhere around the world.

"Stand fast, everyone! They cannot reach Olympus no matter what!" the leading demigod: a brown eyed son of Mars, ordered.

Their morale faltered when the armored Minotaur showed up and gave out a war cry.

"Get out of the tunnel!" a mortal screamed.

And they ran out of the tunnel as the Minotaur charged through pile-ups of cars, which slowed him down, so the bullman didn't end up hitting any of his enemies, By the time the defenders were out of the tunnel, the rest of the attacking charged. The son of Mars checked on his force for anyone missing. Noticing a strange shadow, he looked at the top of one of the nearby buildings,

and saw four mysterious figures clad in red, blue, purple, and brown robes and masks, each with their own weapon set. The man in red had a bastard sword with a golden hilt that has a big ruby on it sheathed on his back, the man in blue had two Roman swords, the woman in purple carried a dagger on her belt, and the man in orange had a grenade launcher-axe strapped on his back.

The son of Mars blinked for one second, then they disappeared. He got back to his senses just in time right before a Pit Warrior took his head off with its sword. A massive battle ensued, with neither side getting the advantage.

* * *

"What's the plan, Perce?" Jason asked as they walked down the roof of the building and towards the the other side.

"Keep the defenders from dying, and rout Kronos's goons. Leo, with me. Jason, Piper, stick to the rooftops if you can." Percy replied.

"What if the guys we try to save try to kill us?" Piper asked.

"Don't let them. We're entering the fight by surprise."

* * *

No one was gaining ground in the fight. Monsters and defenders alike were dying left and right. It seemed pretty hopeless,

until the Minotaur suddenly explodes.

Everyone turns around to see the still-masked Percy and Leo, the latter's guillotine gun smoking hot, walking towards the direction of the Titan army with their mouths emotionless.

Several Pit Warriors ignore the Manhattan defenders and charge the two Assassins, so they charge as well.

Percy quickly grabs two Pit Warriors by their pikes and makes them stab each other. When they died, they became piles of volcanic ash, and their weapons remained intact. More Pit Warriors swarmed on him. One tried to slash him with his scimitar, but the crimson red assassin slashed it across the throat with his Hidden Blade, then spun, pulled out his steampunk pistol, and fired all four rounds, destroying more enemies, including Dr. Thorn, who was at the back the whole time. When one more charged at him, Percy resorted into using his Phantom Blade, and shot a bolt right into the Pit Warrior's eye.

Leo engaged another group of Pit Warriors on his own, sweeping one off his feet before bringing his guillotine gun down on its neck. He loaded another grenade into his weapon right as more charged at him, so he jumped onto a discarded car and fired, blasting the monstrous warriors to ash as van behind the blast radius went up in flames. The son of Hephaestus ran to the other end of the car, jumped off, and landed a powerful downward axe slash on a Pit Warrior's brain.

As he was surrounded, Percy aided him by assassinating some of the Pit Warriors while Leo took on a shrunken crowd. The champion of Ananke grabbed a Pit Warrior's battleaxe and disarmed it before using the handle to sweep it off its feet. He then threw the axe at one of the enemy cyclopes causing him to turn into golden dust.

"Get to safety! Now!" Leo ordered the defenders.

"No! This is our home! We're not giving up a fight for it!" the son of Mars shouted back.

"Then try not to die." Percy said coldly, walking towards the direction of the rest of the Titan force.

Meanwhile, Jason and Piper gave cover fire for the defenders from atop a nearby building. A while later, they jumped off the building and onto a discarded trailer truck with a bashing noise. The four assassins regrouped.

"I thought I told you two to stay on the roofs." Percy scolded.

"We're not missing out on this much action." Jason replied, drawing his two swords, with Piper following with her dagger and pivot blade. They all reload their respective ranged weapons and looked at the charging army.

"Take them all out. Use the cars to your advantage." the crimson robed assassin ordered.

"Yes, Mentor." the three replied as they ran at the Titan army.

"Haven't been called that in a long time."

And another fight ensued as Percy leaped from a car and onto an empousa, assassinating the she-demon with his Hidden Blade.

* * *

"Who are those guys?" one mortal with a spear asked. "They're badasses."

"Well, they're on our side. Let's give them a hand." a demigod suggested.

* * *

Jason was a whirlwind of death cutting down his foes at every step and every movement he made. He mixed up his slashing and stabbing with his pistols and hidden blades. Two Pit Warriors with swords lunged at him so he tossed them to the side of a car and stabbed their faces with his swords. Piper shot another Pit Warrior attacking him from behind with her crossbow. When they swarmed on her, she drew her dagger and cut down anyone who tried to attack her. Leo joined in on their fun and blasted a group of Pit Warriors with his guillotine gun. He reigned his axe-gun down on the Titan forces.

Percy, while all alone, wasn't even trying. In fact, every Pit Warrior and monster in his path were barely giving him any of difficulty. The only things he was using were his hidden blades and whatever weapon he disarmed his foes of, even if it was, for some reason, a dark wooden club that broke when he swung it at a telkhine's face.

"I wish I stayed in retirement." he groaned as he dodged a Pit Warrior's sword before it tried to attack him from behind, so he spun, drew Goldryn, and cut down the monster with his gleaming sword. More Titan forces were cut down by the mystical otherworldly blade that is Goldryn.

"Who are they supposed to be?!" Stheno asked.

"I don't know, sister, but Lord Kronos must know at once!" Eurayle replied.

Before they could react, Percy shot them with his pistol and unloaded the last pair of bullets onto a female Laistrygonian. While the other monsters and Pit Warriors retreated, only one Laistrygonian was left.

"YOU DUST-IFIED BABYCAKES!" he screamed. Percy knew this guy was Joe Bob.

"Whatever, dude." the assassin hissed, signalling the defenders and other Assassins to back away.

Joe Bob hurled fireballs everywhere as Percy charged full speed towards him. One fireball blasted a car at his direction, causing it to roll and tumble towards him. The assassin slid underneath the flaming vehicle, lunged, and stabbed the Laistrygonian with Goldryn, destroying him. Sure he'll reform in Tartarus, but hopefully they won't be seeing him for a long while. Percy notices a strange metal sphere with glowing yellow lines in the middle of the carnage.

'An Apple of Eden?' he thought. He knew that it contains the powers of Lady Order, but what he wondered about was how it got there. Perhaps it must have slipped out of his robes, but how did they get there in the first place?

* * *

The Holland Tunnel defenders set up a large military tent for the assassins, much to their shock.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we won't be exactly staying for too long." Piper said to the son of Mars.

"What about your leader?" he asked them.

The three turned back to Percy, who sat cross legged alone in the tent, staring at the Apple of Eden.

"Is he okay?" a mortal asked.

"I guess so." Jason replied.

* * *

Percy recalled how Altair Ibn La Ahad used an Apple of Eden to revitalize the Order. The aura on the Apple he got seemed to give off an aura of wisdom, intelligence, and, well, godly magic. An image suddenly appeared on the ground in front of him. It looked like schematics for a sword similar to Reyna's: with a handle that can extend.

'If it is possible to pull this off, then it's worth a shot.' he thought, wondering if Goldryn could be made into a similar weapon. The first thing to do was to lighten the blade,

and probably sneak out, leaving Jason, Piper, and Leo stranded on Earth like a douche.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"Looks like the others were successful." Leo told his two best friends as he read a few texts, saying that Barcelona, California, and Venice were safe.

"Sorry. Gotta go. I promised my wife I'd come back when I'm free." Jason read a text from Percy.

"Darn it." Piper muttered.

"Looks like we'll be using this tent after all." the son of Hephaestus said.

The son of Mars, who introduced himself as Cody McDouglas five minutes ago, returned only to find three assassins instead of four.

"Where'd he go?" he asked.

"He couldn't stay long. He's supposed to be...retired after all." the son of Jupiter explained.

* * *

Hours later...

Percy made it back to New Orynth, barely managing to park his ship correctly out of haste.

"Lord Perseus! You're back!" a guard greeted.

"How's Aelin?" he asked.

"Grand news, sir: she has given birth to a healthy baby girl. However, she could barely move after the process."

Percy seemed shocked at the guard's words.

"I see. Thank you for telling this to me."

And so the assassin ran with haste to his wife as the Apple of Eden glowed in his pouch.

* * *

"Aelin?" Percy called as he entered the bedroom.

He saw his loving wife lying on the bed wearing a sleeveless green tunic, but the blanket covered the rest of the clothes she was wearing. Lysandra looked after two cribs nearby. Fleetfoot came over to greet the assassin by rubbing her head against his legs. Percy returned the favor by patting the robot wolf gently before moving over to Aelin.

"Hey, baby." he greeted, kissing her softly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Percy. Elise reminds me of myself, with a little bit of you rubbed off on her." she replied smiling.

"Really now?"

Lysandra picked up something from the crib and in her hands was an infant girl with green eyes ringed with gold.

"Here she is, Percy: Elise Galathynius Jackson." she introduced.

Filled with unbridled happiness, Percy gladly took the baby in his arms.

"You will grow up as a beautiful young lady." he cooed.

And Percy spent the rest of the day with his family.

Which reminds him...

'Oh right...Thalia's going to skin me alive for this.' he thought as he cradled Elise in his arms while sitting next to Aelin.

* * *

 **Apologies in advance. I don't really know what happens after pregnancy and how long the process is.**

 **The idea of turning Goldryn into a sword with an extending handle came from this fanart of Goldryn as a spear. No, really, I saw one like that.**


	14. Meeting the Olympian Council, again

**Chapter 13: Meeting the Olympian Council, again**

 **I am planning a sequel for this...**

* * *

A few minutes later...

Percy read a text from Thalia, which said,

DAMNIT, KELP HEAD! YOU CAN ONLY GO BACK TO NEW TERRASEN ONCE KRONOS IS GONE! GET BACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!

He sighed. He placed Elise back in her crib as Lysandra, who was reading a book from the sidelines with Aedion, tended to her again. He grabbed his mask and a sheathed Goldryn.

"You have to go again?" Aelin asked him.

"Sadly, yeah." he replied as he opened the door.

"Stay safe, love."

"You know I will. Actually, maybe I could do something first..."

When her husband left, Aelin locked her eyes on Riptide 2.0. The legendary cane sword remained on its stand for many years, waiting for the next one who is worthy to wield it.

* * *

Percy found himself in the forges as the Apple of Eden glowed, showing flashes of magic and science in front of him. With Goldryn, and a few smithing materials he nicked from Leo's quarters (thanks to a few kind Assassin initiates), he started enchanting the sword.

And luckily for him, Rowan was visiting.

* * *

Palace gardens...

"Hey, Rowan!" Percy called out, holding Goldryn on his right hand. Nothing changed, except the sword's handle had spiraling Greek marks on it.

The ashen haired Fae and his mate were surprised to see him.

"Lord Perseus? I thought you were helping out in your homeworld?" he asked.

"First of all, this world is my homeworld now, not the same planet I was born on. Second, can we spar for a bit? I want to try something."

"Um...okay..."

Rowan drew two swords fit for a Fae warrior like himself. Both had curved gleaming silver blades, each with carved wooden handles. He took a fighting stance while Lyria watched while sitting on a nearby dark wooden bench. Meanwhile, Percy took his sword's ruby on his left hand, twisted it ninety degrees, and released. The handle magically extended until Goldryn was practically a spear.

"By the Wyrd." Lyria gasped.

"How?" Rowan asked.

"Come on. I need to take new...enchantment for a test run, so give me your best shot, Rowan." Percy told him.

The Fae shrugged and lunged as steel clanged onto the assassin's sword/spear. Percy blocked both of Rowan's swords with the extended handle before he pushed them away, spun, and quickly placed Goldryn's blade near the Fae's tattooed neck.

"I yield." he gasped.

"Okay, this works." Percy said, smiling as he sheathed Goldryn.

"I suppose that's all you needed from me, right?" Rowan asked as Lyria took him by the hand again.

"Yes. Thanks, Rowan. I should get going now."

"Good luck, Lord Perseus." the two Fae bowed.

"Guys, just call me 'Percy'. We're friends after all, right?" he affirmed as he twisted the ruby ninety degrees again as the handle returned to its normal length.

And with that, the assassin ran to his ship and sped off into the stars.

* * *

Olympus...

"I declare this council meeting open. Any reports?" Zeus asked every Olympian and minor god present (including THEY WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED FOR NOW)

Every single report he got was about the same thing: men and women in robes routing Titan attack forces with little effort.

"I suppose our topic will be these mystery saviors of ours." the sky god sighed.

"How are they that good?" Ares wondered at how these mystery saviors were able to strike fear in a Titan attack force without even trying.

"Maybe we should interrogate them." Athena suggested.

"OR we could ask nicely." Apollo objected.

"Never mind then. Just bring them here." Zeus ordered.

* * *

Near the Holland Tunnel, Manhattan...

"What?" Jason questioned Cody as his arms crossed. Leo was repairing a nearby sedan for no reason at all and Piper looked at the tunnel from the side of the tent.

"Yes, the Olympians request your presence." he affirmed.

"Do we have to?" the son of Jupiter asked again.

"Sorry, but orders from Lord Zeus are orders."

* * *

The three assassins, still masked, took a long hike with Cody and the next thing they knew, in front of them were the fourteen Olympians, and two people that made them cringe in anger.

"Okay..." Jason started.

"Who are you to show no respect to the gods?" a certain blonde wisdom spawn interrupted.

Hestia sighed. "So much for asking nicely."

"We were hoping for nice greetings." Leo said, almost growling like a hungry lion.

"Anyways, who are you three?" Poseidon asked.

"We are the members of the successor of a secret order who fought for freedom and individuality throughout history." Jason explained. "That is all you will know for now."

"We demand more information." Annabeth demanded with authority.

"Yeah. Listen to my wife." Markus spat.

Percy's vision wasn't kidding alright. They both became actual Olympian gods (goddess of architecture and god of tides and heroes)

"You won't be getting any more unless you deserve to know. Aren't you a child of Athena?" Piper growled. "Don't you have any books on us?"

Before the offended goddess could speak, horns were sounded.

Another attack.

* * *

 _Jackdaw Ultima_ cockpit...

The ship just entered Earth's airspace only to find another wave of Titan forces. This time, they swarmed out from Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Percy cursed.

"What's wrong, boss?" Fleetfoot asked.

"Another attack. Come on, Fleetfoot, you're joining this fight." he replied.

"Kelp Head," Thalia started talking through the comm lines. "try not to let us down."

"Aye."

Percy opened his PDA sadly and looked at a picture of himself and Aelin on their honeymoon, each with a glass of wine at hand.

* * *

"We'll go stop them." Jason said. "Come on, guys!"

"No. You three stay here. I'll go." Markus ordered.

"Indeed. With Markus here, we can never be beaten." Poseidon agreed, making the three assassins groan.

* * *

Pit Warriors and monsters alike swarmed out of the tunnel as the Olympian army pelted them with projectiles. Sure some were getting destroyed, but that wasn't enough to faze an entire army. It was at that point that the "God of Heroes" arrived, swinging his claymore wildly at the Titan army while constantly grandstanding.

Meanwhile, a certain Master Assassin clad in red with his golden mechanical wolf observed from the rooftops.

"Pathetic show off." Percy hissed.

"Try not to lose focus, boss." Fleetfoot reminded him.

"Right. Thanks, Fleetfoot."

They continued to observe the fight. Percy admitted that his bastard half brother had some skill, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that his constant grandstanding almost got him fatally injured many times. Had Annabeth not interfered, he clearly would have died.

"Okay, time to move."

* * *

Apparently, none of the defenders knew about the consequences of grandstanding. Instead, they just cheered the two new Olympians on, not even caring about how much their arrogance has grown.

"SMASH THEM!" a cyclops shrieked as more Pit Warriors and monsters kept pouring out of the tunnel.

"None can best Olympians like us!" Markus shouted at them. It didn't matter as the Titan army continued to charge.

Until a scorching hot laser sliced the ground in front of them, forming a line.

Everyone turned to see a golden mechanical wolf fire its laser at the monsters, incinerating them and cutting them in half. She lunged at a nearby Pit Warrior and cut it up to volcanic ash.

"What the hell is that piece of junk?!" Annabeth shrieked.

"That 'piece of junk' is my friend, so please don't complain." a chilling voice snarled behind the two.

They turned around to see a certain red-clad assassin. He didn't look happy.

"If you have a problem with Fleetfoot over there, then we'll just leave you all to fate." he snarled again.

"You dare insult two Olympians?!" Markus shouted as he was now face to face with the man he never knew was his half brother.

"You two? Olympians?" Percy was pretty close to laughing, but he regained his composure. He continued to speak. "I don't recall seeing your faces when I read the latest archives on the Olympians. Now, if you don't mind..."

Still unrecognized, he drew Goldryn and turned it into a spear before charging at the monsters. The assassin jumped into the middle of the crowd and started slashing and stabbing. Fleetfoot switched between her microwave laser and razor sharp claws. A Laistrygonian, who turned out to be Marrow Sucker, started chucking blazing fire balls, hitting cars, the asphalt, and even accidentally hitting his own comrades as monster essence and volcanic ash went flying everywhere.

And as if on some strange convenience, volcanic ash went splat on Annabeth's clothes.

"Ah! These are my best robes!" she screamed like a stereotypical rich girl.

Percy and Fleetfoot didn't care. They worked together to slay Marrow Sucker by cutting his legs off with a laser before getting his face meet Goldryn's gleaming silver blade.

"Anyone else?" the assassin asked.

The Titan forces stopped in horror as he did a trick with his spear while Fleetfoot snarled as she prepared her microwave laser again.

"CHARGE!" another cyclops screamed.

Percy sighed. He beckoned his mechanical comrade to fire the laser. More enemies were reduced to essence and ash. When they were close, the two jumped into close combat. Pit Warriors jumped on them, so the assassin swung his spear in a wide arc, slicing them down. The still screaming cyclops barreled towards the defenders, so Percy threw Goldryn at the back of the one eyed giant's neck, automatically destroying him. The moment he went to pick up Goldryn, someone spoke.

"Speak, mortal!" Poseidon (yay) roared, pointing his trident at the assassin. The other Olympians decided to make sure he didn't do anything rash.

"I am but a concerned man, sea god." he said coolly.

"You dare disrespect ME?!"

"We are here as allies and the first thing I get is a tantrum. The so called 'noble and high' Olympians have become despicable assholes who think of nothing but themselves."

"Hey!" Apollo interrupted, feeling hurt.

"Okay, not everyone. Besides, who disowns their son for no reason?"

Everyone stood in stunned silence in front of him. The assassin got Goldryn off the littered ground, reverted it back to sword form, and sheathed it.

"What do you know about Perseus Jackson?" Hestia blurted out.

Percy sighed. Regardless, he was capable of getting out of the situation he was in right now. As a former Mentor of the Chaotic Assassin Order, he knew how to weave lies like they were nothing.

"I do know that he came to me in Alaska, alone, heartbroken, just straight up sad. I offered him sanctuary in the Order."

"That coward is part of YOUR group?!" a random mortal blurted out. To the assassin's shock, nearly everyone agreed with him. It seemed clear that while he was away, they tarnished his good name. Fleetfoot began to snarl out of hate. The assassin noticed Hazel and Reyna among the crowd and they were glaring at the guy who said Percy was a coward. Suddenly, four assassins poured in. Percy knew these were initiates and not some of his friends. Perhaps Thalia sent them to keep an eye on him. They didn't look so happy at what the mortal said.

"You dub your two time savior a coward?!" one of the initiates growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Now, now." Percy ordered. "We're not here to make enemies, no matter how despicable our allies are."

The initiates returned to a passive stance as they backed up their former Mentor.

"Perseus rejected my offer and asked me to end his misery, so I did. I gave him a swift and painless death with a blade to the neck. The next thing I did was give him last rites and offered him up to Lord Chaos."

"Offering up a coward to the creator? Ha! He should have stayed and groveled under my boots." Markus sneered.

"Well it was my decision to make, not yours." the assassin calmly replied. "Now, I remember having left my three compatriots here. So, if you don't mind, can you please tell me where they are?"

"Do you swear loyalty to me?" Zeus asked him, but Percy already knew it wasn't a question.

"Know your limits, Lord Zeus. Just because you're king of the gods doesn't mean you can control everyone."

Before anything could happen, a sedan rolled up to them. Getting out of that sedan were Jason, Piper, and Leo.

"You really had to see your wife afterwards." the son of Jupiter groaned.

"By the way..." Percy started.

Then he punched Leo in the gut.

"That was long overdue for sending me a Sex Ed book for a wedding gift."

"Aw. Come on." the son of Hephaestus cringed in pain.

"Fine. But someone must keep an eye on you lot." Zeus said.

Reyna raised her hand.

"I volunteer to accompany them, Lord Zeus." she announced.

The four Master Assassins smiled. Someone they can trust will be watching them.

"Very well. Give them a tent to stay in. Everyone else, back to your stations. My fellow Olympians, back to Olympus!"

Zeus handed the daughter of Bellona an entire tent set. Afterwards, the crowd dispersed, leaving Reyna standing in front of eight assassins and a golden killing machine. She walked up to Percy and smirked. She already knew who they were anyway. Sighing, the assassins took off their hoods and glanced back at Reyna.

"Hi there, Warrior Princess." the former Mentor smiled as they hugged.

"It's been quite a while, you guys." she replied.

After that, Reyna hugged the other three as well. Even the four initiates greeted her.

"I'm Karen Alvarez, daughter of Nemesis." the only female said. She was a young woman of Spanish descent. Her favorite weapon is a basket hilted cutlass.

"I'm John Smith, son of Apollo." a man with brown hair said. He uses a bayoneted bolt action rifle.

"I'm Garret Stark and this is my twin brother, Peter. We're sons of Ares." a dark haired man with startling brown eyes greeted. Peter looked a little like his brother, but his hair was tied to a small pony tail, kind of like Haytham Kenway. They both use viking swords.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Reyna had already set up the tent. While Karen and the Stark twins stayed outside to scout for unwanted visitors, John served the daughter of Bellona with some freshly squeezed lemonade as she sat in front of her four friends.

"Lemonade, Ms. Ramirez-Arellano?" the son of Apollo asked.

"Thank you, sir." she thanked, taking the glass off the small tray John was holding. He bowed in front of the five before meeting with the other initiates outside. Fleetfoot slept on her master's feet.

"Things have happened when you guys were gone." she replied.

"What kind of things?" Leo asked.

"All the demigods got partial immortality like the Hunters. Mortals didn't really notice that, though. Hazel and Frank got married."

"That's great news!" Piper remarked.

"Sadly, now's not the time to raise a family. Speaking of marriage, Percy's married?" Reyna asked.

"Aye." the man in question admitted as he pulled out his Ghost PDA and showed Reyna a picture of a certain beauty of blonde hair and blue eyes ringed with gold. She and Percy were in an intergalactic strip club, drinking what looked like whiskey.

"She is beautiful." the daughter of Bellona gasped in shock.

"That, my friend," Jason started. "is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. She's from another realm that Lord Chaos sent Percy to."

"The CHAOS? What other realm?" she gaped.

Percy explained everything to her: how he fell into Erilea, the day he and Aelin instantly fell in love with each other, how he got his powers, his lineage, pretty much everything.

Hearing all that made Reyna give off some staggering breaths. Her eyes were wide like open double doors. It was clear how much in shock she was in right now.

"Did I explain too much?" Percy whispered at Jason.

"Yes, you did." he replied. "Anyway, I'm gonna go check outside."

The son of Jupiter grabbed his mask, put it and his hood on, and walked out of the tent.


	15. Dark Seeds of the Past

**Chapter 14: Dark Seeds of the Past**

* * *

Aelin has never felt so worried her entire life. She can finally stand and move around properly again. It's been a week since she and Percy saw each other eye to eye. Sure he'd send her messages on updates about his latest quest, but she couldn't shake off one thing.

The feeling that he was being unfaithful.

Aelin's form was sweaty as she just finished rounds in the mini gym. Her majestic blonde hair was glistening with sweat, and her full black set of exercise clothes were all wet as well. She sat on the bed, watching Lysandra and Philippa tend to Brannon and Elise. The shifter saw her blank expression.

"Aelin, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Lysandra, I can't shake this feeling about Percy." the former assassin replied.

Lysandra brushed her hair a bit and sat down beside her.

"It's either he's in danger or he's being unfaithful, isn't it?"

"The second one, yeah."

The shifter's next expression made it clear she was mentally facepalming.

"Aelin, why such thoughts?" Lysandra asked again.

"I don't know..."

"Percy loves you more than anything else. Why would he be unfaithful?"

* * *

"What do you mean we can't see the leader?" Chiron asked. He brought with him some immortal demigods. While that was happening, Reyna was on patrol with the Stark twins and a still masked Jason was training Karen in swordsmanship.

"Sorry, Chiron." John said, holding onto his bow with a loose grip. "He's not expecting visitors today."

"But the gods send him a message." the centaur pleaded.

Percy, in his mask and hood, walked outside the tent with Piper and Leo.

"Explain this...message." the former Mentor ordered.

"Swear loyalty to Olympus or there will be consequences." one of the demigods interrupted.

The assassins glared at the demigod, but Chiron said,

"Apparently, that is the message."

Percy was up close and personal in front of Chiron, glaring at the centaur's eyes.

"We refuse and here's your consequence, old fool: you won't be getting any help from us anymore. Good luck fighting Kronos by yourselves."

"No, please." Chiron pleaded again.

"Then let us remain as independent allies." the assassin snarled.

"Hey! You can't talk to him like that!" the demigod from earlier shouted as he and some of his comrades pointed their swords at Percy. Before the centaur could try to use reason, the assassin kicked the nearest blade and started knocking out the hostile demigods as they tried to slash him.

Percy glared at Chiron again.

"Once they wake up, you tell them that the next time they screw up like that, they won't survive." he ordered.

He couldn't help but nod before dragging the unconscious demigods away with help from the other demigods who actually know how to use common sense.

"Most of those guys are jerks." Jason noted now that he was finally finished training Karen. John, on the other hand, decided to go for a walk as well through the ruins of Manhattan.

"The gods have become too lazy to send that message themselves." Percy told him as he walked back to the tent.

However, he stopped when he heard the sounds of a vehicle rolling by. They all looked at a scratched up blue van whose back doors were facing them, and when the front door opened, a certain former Mentor winced.

'Mom.' he thought.

Percy noticed that she didn't look as cheerful as during last time they saw each other. Sally now had this fierce look rather than a caring one, she wore a blue shirt, jeans, rubber shoes, had a knife strapped on her belt, and her entire body was covered in dirt and sweat.

It's as if she didn't get any proper treatment.

"Here're your supplies." she grumbled as she opened the back doors of the van. Inside were packs of food, water, and other essentials.

Percy secretly reached into his pockets and got his PDA.

* * *

Aelin walked around the palace, wearing a black cloak, silvery leather armor, the Eye of Elena, and Damaris sheathed on her back. Her PDA suddenly rang. A while ago, Lysandra gave her quite a pep talk.

'Another message from Percy.' she thought as she grabbed it from her pockets. The message said:

I just ran into my mom.

She sighed and put the PDA back into her pockets and continued to walk down the hallway. Aelin considered sending him a message of her own, but decided that he was busy, so she just continued her walk.

* * *

Percy put away his PDA right as all the supplies were moved.

"Okay, can you please come with us inside the tent?" Percy asked his mother.

"Why would you lot care for a lowly servant like me?" she growled. This made the assassin tense a little, but he managed to come up with a reply.

"It concerns your son."

Sally didn't look pleased at what he said.

"You slaughtered my son, you monster! Can you imagine what I am going through right now?!" she screamed at him.

"You can tell us about it IN THE DAMN TENT."

For once, she calmed down and walked towards the tent.

* * *

Sally still wasn't in a good mood. Her arms were crossed and one leg was propped up on her other. Percy, still masked and unrevealed, sat in front of her.

"So, what is it about my son?" she asked.

"He's here." he replied as he takes his mask and hood off. Sally gaped, then the first thing she did?

She smacked him across the face.

Now that was something he never expected.

"What was that for?" he asked weakly.

"Where the hell have you been?! Gods, do you even know how hard my life's become?! People mock me for giving birth to a coward! I'm reduced to a servant who drives around, giving supplies to others, and Paul? He dumped me on the spot after the Mist went down!"

"Mom, I found someone else to love. You're a-"

"No, Percy! I'm done with this. I can't believe you're my son!"

Sally stormed out of the tent, leaving behind a shocked assassin. His own mother would never act like this. Maybe she was so angry she took it out on him, but it didn't matter why.

 _"You are an immature child who thinks he's the best..."_

 _"Poseidon was right. You are a weakling. You're not my son/step-son."_

That was what he had heard when he was attacked by the Valg.

"What the...DAMN YOU!" he screamed.

He didn't notice that his eyes briefly flickered into pure and emotionless black then back to normal. Deep inside his seemingly pure soul, the seed of a familiar darkness began to sprout.

There was a seed of the Valg in him, if that was possible.

Had the psychological attack the demons set on him left something to remember them by without him knowing?

"Perce, you okay?" he heard Jason ask.

* * *

Aelin's day was boring without her husband, alright. She has been going around the palace gardens, wandering around aimlessly, until she sat on a bench. Sorscha found her, apparently, and sat next to her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little worried about Percy, that's all."

"Lysandra told me you've been worried about Percy being unfaithful."

"This again?"

"Aelin, it's unhealthy for you to think like that. After everything he's done for you, you think like that?"

Aelin couldn't muster up another speech, so she just shrugged. This made her medical advisor sigh.

"Look, why don't you go to his home world and find him? I'll handle things here with your parents, Chaol, Aedion, and Lysandra."

"You serious?"

"I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Percy sat in the tent, alone and feeling so negative it wasn't natural for him. He was just feeling a little numb, that's all. But why would his mom do that him? He was broken from his train of thoughts when Thalia entered the tent. Which reminded him. He overheard that the other Master Assassins have arrived in Manhattan as well.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, still staring at the floor.

"Okay..."

But before the daughter of Zeus could do anything else...

"We've got trouble!" they heard John shout.

"Oh no..."

* * *

They ran out of the tent to see another wave of monsters and Pit Warriors. This time, they were led by a familiar Titan who's supposed to be chilling around as a tree.

"Hyperion..." Percy muttered as he drew Goldryn. Everyone else were in their battle stances, holding onto their own respective weapons.

"DIE!" he roared along with his army. The Titan of Light pointed his sword at the assassins as the Titan army charged.

"Reyna, contact the gods! We'll take them on!" the red clad assassin ordered as he and the other assassins got behind their makeshift barricade of cars and other debris. The daughter of Bellona, meanwhile, just got on a motorcycle and drove off.

"FOR CHAOS!" Percy screamed as a large battle began.

* * *

Aelin didn't take the _Goldryn_ to Earth. She hitched a ride in one of the medical ships which Sorscha was kind enough to provide. The ship landed somewhere in a still ruined Manhattan.

"Good luck, Your Majesty." one of the crew members spoke as the landing ramp opened with a hiss.

"Thank you." Aelin replied before walking outside.

It was a warzone, alright. Buildings were ruined and some were partly destroyed due to being hit with explosives. Cars, signs, and other burning debris were everywhere.

'Ain't this a mess. Time to find Percy.' she thought.

* * *

In Percy's eyes, everything was chaotic.

As the fight raged on, monster dust and volcanic ash alike went flying everywhere. His red robes were already splattered with a mix of both, but he didn't care.

The only thing that mattered was driving away the attack.

He swung Goldryn left and right, taking out threats in one swing. A while later, Percy locked onto his next target: Hyperion himself.

So, the assassin charged and fought his way through hordes of enemies. Percy jumped through debris and cut down more enemies. He even unleashed his powers by creating a flying chainsaw. The Titan army sent their members one by one as everyone else hung back, roaring and cheering, until the assassin started running straight for the Titan of Light.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD! GO AFTER THE OTHERS! THIS ONE'S MINE!" Hyperion screamed as he charged in after Percy. The two clanged blades as Pit Warriors and monsters alike sprinted past them. The Titan of Light began to swing his sword widely, trying to move the assassin to a dangerous position. It didn't take long for Percy to force Hyperion to a defensive stance. One more overhead slash from Percy was blocked, but the Titan of Light's sword broke.

That was when some soldiers disobeyed orders.

Tammi and Kelli ambushed Percy and forced him to back away from Hyperion, but like everything else, they became dust one by one.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Hyperion suddenly screamed.

The Titan of Light lunged with an Arabian-looking dagger whose dark steel blade got Percy in his stomach. The wound wasn't deep, though. That was the last thing he did before he himself was reduced to dust when Percy suddenly threw a Fatelight spear at the back of the Titan's head. Regardless, the Titan army continued their onslaught which wasn't even doing any damage to the Assassins.

This time, most of them were onto the guy who destroyed their leader. Percy stood his ground and held Goldryn with both hands, until he felt something in him. He felt weak, really weak. His vision was getting blurry.

"Damn...fast acting poison...must've been from the dagger."

He looked down and saw that there was some kind of black line that snaked from the wound upwards.

Percy's knees were weak. He heard noises other than the shouting of the Titan army. It was Thalia and the others, calling him out. Only Goldryn and his left leg was keeping him from falling. Right as the nearest Pit Warrior lunged at him,

it exploded in blue fire, stopping the army in its tracks. A wall of blue fire exploded from the ground, separating Percy from them. He smiled, but it fell when he fell to the ground.

The last thing he saw was a shifted Aelin running towards him.

* * *

Fuming wasn't the best word to describe how Aelin felt when she saw Percy fall on the ground. She was furious.

"PERCY!" she screamed. Without thinking, she knelt down and took off his mask and hood just to check on him. There was a black line that snaked right into his scalp from where the wound was.

The wall of flame went down at the most inopportune moment.

"Perseus?" the Titan army stopped dead again.

"Queen Aelin?" Jason asked as his jaw dropped on the dirty concrete.

And at the most inopportune moment again, the Olympians arrived.

"Perseus?!" they all gasped.

The demi Fae queen slowly turned to the Titan army.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed as she bared her fangs, drew Damaris, set it on fire, and charged.

"Queen Aelin! Don't!" Thalia shouted at her. Aelin didn't care. Whatever they did to Percy was unforgivable. She struck down the nearest Pit Warriors and dodged attacks from the larger monsters. The former assassin took this opportunity to unleash her full power. In her state of rage, Aelin sent forth a river of blue fire that incinerated all of her would be victims, except for the few cyclopes in the Titan army.

"What's with those one eyed giants?" she growled, still standing tall though she already used up much of her power.

The cyclopes charged at her, but a few well placed silver arrows destroyed them all. Artemis and her Hunters lowered their bows as the Assassins ran to where Percy was.

"Get a medic or something!" Aelin screamed at them.

"I'm a healer, ma'am, but I don't know why this is so." John explained.

"Then find out, damnit!" she screamed again and almost shifted to Fae form again. The Assassins backed away. They knew that an angry Aelin Ashryver Galathynius was something no one should face.

"Hey...Sky Eyes." Percy muttered weakly.

"Percy! What happened?" Aelin asked him desperately.

"Dagger...poison...Hyperion..."

The former Mentor managed to point at Hyperion's dagger, which was sprawled on the dirt. As the others went to get it, Percy passed out again. This time, he was now getting a nosebleed, literally.

"Look, let's get him back to the tent and fix him up." Thalia suggested, trying to calm down the demi Fae.

Jason and Leo proceeded to haul Percy up on their shoulders and carry him back to the tent. Of course, more things happened anyway.

"He should be dead." Poseidon snarled, pointing his trident at his ex son.

"Well have you forgotten about us?" Thalia snarled back as all the Assassins unmasked themselves.

"Why are you helping him?" the sea god demanded.

"What else are we supposed to do? Let him die?" Jason growled with as much anger towards Poseidon as his sister.

"Maybe you should. His place is under my boots." a certain blonde spoke.

That obviously wasn't very smart of Annabeth as the next thing she saw was the face of an extremely pissed off Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.

"So you're Annabeth Chase? No wonder Percy and the others hate you so much." she snarled.

"You don't talk to a goddess that way."

"Pfft. You think I'm going to bow down just because that is so? You think of me a fool."

"Why do you claim to be so important to him?" Markus demanded, pointing at the still comatose Percy.

"I'm his wife." Aelin said simply.

"Ha! Why waste your time with him when you can be my concubine?" the God of Heroes sneered.

It didn't take long for Aelin to shift and prepare to incinerate them, but Thalia got them first and slapped them both, Tyrion Lannister style with her hands electrified.

"One more, and I'll hit you two again."

"Why you-"

Right as Annabeth said that, Thalia smacked them again.

"You guys help Percy. I'll deal with this."

* * *

In the tent, Jason and Leo laid Percy on the floor as John pulled out a scanner. A blueish light scanned the former Mentor as an impatient Aelin tapped her foot on the ground. When the scanner was finished, a holographic image appeared.

"Whatever is in him, it's affecting his brain, probably trying to tamper with his mind." the son of Apollo said.

"Can you get it out?" Piper asked.

"I'll work on it."

"And you should do it fast. I don't want us to deal with an angry demi-Fae." Jason added, making said demi-Fae glare at him.

"I say make another tent." Leo suggested.

The others went outside, leaving Aelin alone with Percy. Still comatose, a faint red spark sprung from his hand then disappeared.

Aelin didn't even notice a thing.

* * *

 _Dreamscape..._

 _It was just like back in Wendlyn: seemingly pitch black dome with a little lighting._

 _"Really now?" a still weakened Percy groaned._

 _He heard noises in front of him._

 _Footprints._

 _Percy couldn't raise his arms up. He was still feeling the effect of Hyperion's poisoned dagger. The next thing he knew, he felt one of his worst fears come true:_

 _A Valg-possessed copy of Aelin was right in front of his face. She smiled seductively at him._

 _"Embrace the hate, Percy, for me." she said._

* * *

A black spark suddenly flew from Percy's finger and onto the floor, not that Aelin noticed.


	16. Darkening Towards the Turning Point

**Chapter 15: Darkening Towards the Turning Point**

* * *

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius is not an easy woman to please.

In her current situation, it's almost impossible to please her in any way.

First, her dearest husband was hurt and poisoned by the enemy, and second, their "allies" had the nerve to make her think that Percy was nothing but trash. Now, he's resting on a bed set up in the tent.

It was rough.

It took Thalia a while (and who knows how many slaps and threats) to make the Olympians cooperate with them.

Aelin was still wearing her silver and green armor, but she folded up her hooded green cloak and placed it on the bed. Damaris was sheathed on her back and the Eye of Elena was around her neck.

Suddenly, Jason entered the tent.

"You okay, Queen Aelin?" he asked her, clearly a little worried about the demi-Fae's current situation.

"I'll be fine, Jason. My main concern is curing Percy."

"John's already working on the cure."

"Can't he work faster?"

"This poison is not as easily cured as you think, so please be patient."

Before Aelin could say anything else, Jason quickly left the tent, not wanting to be the target of her ire.

* * *

 _Dreamscape..._

 _"What do you mean embrace the hate?" Percy weakly asked Valg Aelin._

 _"What did the Olympians ever do to deserve your help? Use your hatred for them to destroy your enemies." the duplicate seductively said._

 _"I will never listen to the words of a demon like yourself, Valg." the assassin spat._

 _"Even a demon can tell the truth, Percy. After all, it has already begun."_

 _"The hell do you mean by that?"_

 _"You never knew?" Valg Aelin laughed. "A piece of us lives in you."_

 _The assassin's mouth hung agape. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

 _"You lie..." he breathed_

 _"Even demons tell the truth..." the duplicate said again, seducing him again by getting into going so close to each other their bodies made contact with each other. Percy jerked away from her._

 _"Get away from me." he spat._

 _"You wouldn't do this to your wife now, would you?"_

 _That hit him, really, really, badly._

* * *

In reality,

Percy suddenly began to bleed from his nose and twitched violently on the bed. A paranoid and fearful Aelin held him down to stop the twitching.

"HELP ME!" she screamed.

All the Assassins came in and acted quickly. John injected a sedative on Percy's chest as the others helped the demi-Fae hold him down. A second later, the twitching stopped. Everyone inside was breathing really hard.

"How did that happen?" Thalia asked.

"It's not like I knew about that." Aelin muttered.

"Okay, let's just make the antidote fast because no way in hell am I dealing with this again." Leo muttered.

"Agreed." everyone else muttered.

The Assassins all left the tent, leaving Aelin alone with Percy, again. Right as they got out, more visitors. It was Sally.

"Can I see Percy?" she asked.

"He's not well and I'm not sure if he's even willing to see you." Thalia replied. "He did tell me what you said to him."

Sally winced at that.

"I...I didn't mean to say those things to him." she muttered.

"He just needs rest, Sally. He'll be fine once we can get him to recover." Luke said. "But go ahead if you want, though you probably won't survive."

Confused, she went inside anyway. Right as she went in, a golden blade was pressed against her throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Aelin snarled.

"I'm...I'm Percy's mother." Sally stuttered.

"Really now?"

The demi-Fae pressed Damaris onto the woman's throat.

"Please...stop." the latter begged.

"Then get out."

Sally was shocked, then did the stupidest thing ever: let her anger towards the others take control of her.

"I am his mother, you blonde b****!"

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT!"

The furious Aelin socks Sally right in the jaw with a burning right hook before throwing her out of the tent.

* * *

 _Dreamscape..._

 _"Shut up! Just shut up, Valg!" Percy screamed at the copy. She did shut up but continued to walk towards him._

 _"Get away!"_

 _"Stop fighting the darkness, Perseus." Valg Aelin smirked. "Let it flow through you."_

 _"No! Never!"_

 _"How much pain are you willing to go through so that you do my bidding?"_

 _"I'd rather die!"_

 _"Are you willing to die in front of your wife?"_

 _Percy winced again as the duplicate smirked. He had one weakness,_

 _and that weakness was his love for Aelin._

* * *

Thalia Grace was a stressed out daughter of Zeus. Seeing the bloody face of Sally Jackson was an obvious indication to put up a no visitors rule. Everyone else was doing their business, training and patrolling the area. Meanwhile, she was sitting in front of a makeshift table, looking at an old picture.

It was her, Luke, and Annabeth as kids, before Percy showed up at camp.

'Annabeth, how did you turn out like this?' she thought.

Thalia couldn't understand what had happened to her. She used to be this sweet and caring girl but ever since those fateful events, Annabeth became like most of the other gods: arrogant and power mad while running their mouths.

"Is Percy here?" someone asked.

She groaned.

"Percy is not-"

Right as she stood up, the benevolent Goddess of the Hearth was in front of her, wearing orange robes.

Thalia was instantly embarrassed.

"Lady Hestia, I-" she was about to apologize but was cut off.

"It's fine. Is he recovering?" Hestia asked.

"He got a seizure a while ago."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not really."

"Then can you give him this?"

Hestia handed Thalia some kind of card.

In the card was a yellow symbol that resembled the Olympian Palace. Its cover was decorated with several symbols of the gods in a red background.

"What is this?" the daughter of Zeus asked the goddess.

"It's a magic card that can give the user unrestricted access to Mount Olympus. Just whisper 'To Mount Olympus' on the card in Greek or Latin then throw it in front you." Hestia explained.

Thalia placed the card in her pocket.

"I suppose Percy will be grateful once he gets it." she said.

"Just don't let him use it to barge in at the most unnecessary times." the eldest Olympian told her before she disappeared in a column of bright orange flames.

* * *

Back at the tent...

Aelin found something to read while waiting for the cure.

Percy's journal.

It wasn't as classy with its worn out pages and plain brown cover, but it still works.

She flipped to a random page as she sat on a nearby chair, legs crossed.

 _Journal Log 26_

 _Seemingly simple mission, Thalia said. It was difficult with the fact that my "contact" was flirting with me the whole time. Ugh. I had to princess carry her all the way to wherever the hell she considered a safe zone. At least I didn't have to princess carry Aelin throughout the whole Wendlyn nonsense._

Aelin smiled. Percy missed her so much back in those days. It kind of pisses her off that someone had the nerve to flirt with Percy. She flipped to another page.

 _Journal Entry 61_

 _Target: Slave Trader guy. Every single mission feels like another round in the Animus Omega. I deal with whatever my ancestors dealt with. It wasn't that hard. I caught the bastard whipping a freaking kid with that chain of his! It didn't take long for me to sink my Hidden Blade into the back of his neck, free the slaves, and blow up the fort. It was a blaze of glory Sky Eyes would be very proud of._

* * *

Meanwhile...

"By the gods..." John reread the results of Percy's scan, and he saw something he quickly missed out on.

"It's far worse than I thought."

* * *

"What did you say?" Jason asked. The Assassins held an impromptu meeting outside the tent, so Aelin couldn't hear them.

"Naturally, when souls are being scanned, they come out as white and stable." John explained.

"And Percy's soul?"

"It's becoming darker and spiraling out of control. Whatever's in him is slowly corrupting him, and it's already molded into his soul permanently."

"Should we tell Aelin?" Thalia wondered.

"I guess we should. I can't even identify where this darkness came from."

* * *

"What did you just say?!" Aelin screamed, turning into her Fae form by accident. Sadly for John, he was the one with Damaris pressed against his neck.

"Percy's...soul...is corrupted...with dark magic I can't identify..." the son of Apollo squeaked.

Aelin lowered her sword and sheathed it. She instantly becomes lost in thought afterwards. A thought instantly came to her and she gasped.

"No...It can't be..."

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

"The Valg. Race of demons from our realm, right? Even our gods had a hard time dealing with them."

"So the darkness in Percy is Valg magic?"

"It wasn't like the one back in Wendlyn. Instead of being possessed by a Valg, what if Percy is TURNING into a Valg?"

The thought of an emotionless, irrational, and pitch black eyed Perseus Jackson made Aelin's stomach churn.

"We gotta get it out of him!" Jason said.

"But how? It's already a part of his soul!" Piper exclaimed.

Before anything else could happen, explosions were heard and the entire place shook.

Another attack. They just won't let up.

"Queen Aelin, you should stay and look after Percy. John, you stay as well. We'll go out." Thalia ordered as she readied her bow.

* * *

The Assassins ran out to see another Olympian army vs Titan army fight from afar. They couldn't tell who was winning.

"Any bright ideas?" Jason asked.

"Just take out any Titan forces you see." Thalia replied.

With that, they rushed into battle.

* * *

 _Back to Percy's Dreamscape..._

 _"ENOUGH!" Percy screamed as he punched Valg Aelin right in the face, having grown tired of everything she was saying. Right on impact, she turned to black dust which quickly faded into the air. Breathing heavily, the assassin fell on his knees and heard voices again._

 _They sounded like the same ones he heard during The Wendlyn Incident._

 _They were mocking him with the same old words._

 _"That won't work on me, now just stop..." he muttered._

 _The voices got louder and louder._

 _"Stop it...I said stop it! Shut up!"_

 _Percy grabbed his head and screamed out of frustration. Tears welled from his eyes. When he looked down, he noticed that his tears were becoming pitch black._

 _"Same old insults, but why does it feel so wrong to ignore them? Why does it feel right to...embrace the hate?"_

* * *

Percy's eyes shot open. He shot up from the bed and turned to see Aelin and John.

"Aelin?" he asked.

"Percy...your eyes..." she replied, a little scared.

The assassin drew Goldryn in order to get a reflection, and he gasped.

His eyes were starting to turn black. This wasn't right. That's when Percy realized that he just let the Valg inside him start a take over.

"Aelin, get away from me...I don't want to hurt you." he said.

"Percy, let me help..."

"No, Aelin. I have to..."

And just like that, the raven haired demigod sprinted out of the tent as he dropped Goldryn onto the ground. He ran outside and towards the battlezone.

"Percy! Help us out here!" Jason yelled.

Suddenly, he collapsed onto the ground and Oceanus suddenly came out of nowhere and charged at him.

'No, not now...' Percy thought.

 _"You will gain great power...but can your body contain it?" Valg Aelin's voice boomed in his head._

"Grr...Anything to protect everyone...especially Aelin..."

He looked at Oceanus one last time before his mindset darkened.

* * *

Aelin ran outside, holding Goldryn and she gasped as her husband was about to be impaled with the towering sea Titan's trident. Suddenly, Percy grabbed the trident and at the same time, he created spiked gauntlets made of Fatelight, but something was wrong.

They weren't bright red, they were dark and brooding black.

Percy's eyes were fully consumed by darkness, and in a loud yet chilling scream, he swatted away Oceanus's weapon, pounced on him, and practically pounded him to nothingness with the dark gauntlets, the ground shaking at every strike.

Soon enough, the Titan of the seas was practically nothing.

The assassin next set his eyes on the rest of the Titan army. He slowly walked like a mummy towards the monsters, then on the next second, he raced towards them for first blood.

"Retreat!" an empousa screamed before Percy's Fatelight hammer buried itself into her face.

"Kill...them...all..."

That was all Percy muttered as he gave chase to the Titan army, never to be seen again.


	17. The Ultimate Sacrifice Is Made

**Chapter 16: The Ultimate Sacrifice Is Made**

 **Sorry this took so long. I ran out of ideas on how to take this story to where I want it to go.**

 **Also, school's such a pain in the ass.**

* * *

"Damnit!" Thalia cursed. "Now, what just happened?!"

"Well, he wasn't acting like himself..." Apollo said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Hestia sighed.

"Any plans?" Luke asked.

Hestia and the Archer Twins (all the other Olympians left) and Assassins looked at Aelin.

"Oh, you all expect me to do the thinking?" she snarled.

"Come on, Queen Aelin. We're all open to suggestions." Jason pleaded.

"Okay, fine." the demi-Fae sighed. "Any way to track him? Like, some form of energy?"

"Well, he does have an...Apple of Eden...Oh crap. Percy had an Apple of Eden with him!"

"Huh?" the sun god asked.

"It's been part of the Order's history for all time. Maybe we can use the energy signature given off by the Apple to track down Percy." Thalia suggested, but the other Assassins didn't look encouraged.

"Thals, we're basically tracking Primordial energy here! The Apple of Eden is an artifact of a deity as strong as the Creator himself! We may be able to feel it quickly, but this is Percy we're talking about!" Piper complained.

"Well, what choice do we have? At this point, Percy must be tearing random things apart!" Thalia retaliated.

"We'll go with that! Maybe I can reach out to him." Aelin said as she patted a worried Fleetfoot.

The moon goddess just looked at the carnage Percy had caused, sitting on a pile of debris, lost in thought.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Being a son of Hephaestus, Leo was quick to build whatever they needed. So far, what he created was like one of those sonar devices found in submarines, except Leo attached wheels onto it. It reminded him of the time he fixed up Festus.

Speaking of Festus, the mechanical dragon was still in his possession, back in the _Altair Exalta_.

"All done!" Leo jumped for joy as he laid down his tools and sat down, letting the grease on his face go down to his collar bone.

"And how is this supposed to work?" Jason asked.

"Godly energies are generally high in magnitude, correct? Well, if I remember right, the Apple of Eden is a relic of Lady Order, who is Lord Chaos's twin sister. The main point is, this bad boy can track down Primordial energy pretty quickly."

"Okay, I get it and all but how are we supposed to know that?"

"If there's a faint yellow circle, then we've found Percy's Apple of Eden. The bright yellow dot means the Apple itself."

"Hey, is it done?" Thalia piped in.

"Yeah. The last thing we need to do is go to where Percy went. I mean, where would he go if he went all Hannibal Lector?"

"He'd...he'd go after Kronos."

* * *

Turns out, Thalia wasn't kidding. Percy went on a rampage throughout the state. Thanks to his Eagle Sense, he was able to track down where the Titan Army came from.

"KRONOS! FACE ME, YOU COWARD!" he would repeatedly roar as he destroyed every single member of the Titan Army he found. His latest victim was Prometheus, whom he killed by hanging him with a Fatelight spiked chain in the ruins of a McDonalds. Turns out, the little coward was hiding back at Mount Othrys in San Francisco. There was just one thing Percy needed to do.

He pulled out his PDA and found the "Emergency Functions" tab. The options consisted of "Call Jackdaw", "Call Hoverbike", "Self Destruct", "Reinforcements Beacon".

He chose the "Call Jackdaw" option.

* * *

"So, what now?" Aelin asked as she and the other Assassins stared at Leo's energy tracking contraption.

"Now, we just find out where he ran off to." the son of Hephaestus said.

"But we don't know which direc-"

The blonde demi-Fae was cut off when they heard the sounds of a plane about to take off. They turned towards the direction of the sound, which was somewhere in the ruins of the city. Coming out of cloaking to reveal itself was the _Jackdaw Ultima_.

"Percy's ship? What is it doing?" Jason asked.

"No one's capable of hacking into an Assassin Mentor's ship!" Thalia exclaimed before the ship suddenly zoomed into the air.

"It only responds to Percy. Maybe it's going to where he is! Come on, in your ships!"

"But what about the-" Leo started.

"Leo, no time for your energy tracker! Come on!" Jason ordered him.

* * *

The emotionless Perseus Jackson sat alone in the ruins of the old McDonalds outlet where he hung Prometheus. He heard a voice speak.

 _"Good, Percy. Let the darkness take over."_

"Shut up."

Percy smirked when he felt his prized ship zooming in closer to his location.

"Just in time." he said to himself. His eyes turned dark again and he created two black Fatelight chains with large hooks attached to the ends. He threw them at _Jackdaw Ultima_ 's entrance with all of his might before pulling himself in. The ship briefly stopped as Percy flew in before the landing ramp closed. He was alone, but he didn't care. The red clad assassin entered the cockpit and flew off, unaware that some people were following him.

* * *

"Will this work?" Aelin asked while seated in the cockpit of Thalia's ship. In there with them are Jason, Piper, and Leo. Everyone else was in the other ship.

"Our ships always know the other's location." the daughter of Zeus explained. "Even Percy's ship."

"Make a direct line to Percy. I'll talk to him." the blonde demi-Fae ordered.

Thalia pressed some buttons and a screen showed the words

 _Comm line - Jackdaw Ultima_

"Percy!" Aelin screamed through the comm line.

"He isn't here, little girl." a deep and creepy voice replied.

"What have you done to him?!" she demanded as her typical temper flared up, figuratively and literally.

"Percy is...is...is here." the voice began to return back to normal.

"Percy, please. Let us help you." Aelin pleaded with him.

"No...Aelin. The one thing I'd never do is hurt you." Percy said through the comm line. "So, just stop following me and let me end Kronos."

"You can't stop Kronos alone, Kelp Head!" Thalia screamed.

"Just...please...I'll sacrifice myself to end it if I have to."

Percy ended the comm line as the _Jackdaw Ultima_ zoomed away.

"Damn Kelp Head." the daughter of Zeus muttered.

* * *

Mount Othrys...

The Titan's home base stood as tall as ever. Its dark walls were so scary even the bravest of men wouldn't dare venture in there. Besides, it was where Kronos is, so why should they?

Even if they wanted to, they had to get past hordes of monsters and disposable Pit Warriors.

Unless the invader was a crazy assassin with an armed spaceship.

Percy fired lasers and torpedoes here and there as he caught a glimpse of the Titan stronghold. The Titan Army was in complete panic as explosions and death rained down on them from multiple sides. Some torpedoes hit Mount Othrys itself and broke down pieces of the fortress into falling rubble.

Suddenly, the _Jackdaw Ultima_ crashed right into the fortress. Luckily for Percy, it only got some scratches. Chaotic Adamantium isn't really indestructible but it is very sturdy, in the hands of a Master Assassin, at least.

However, another, more powerful explosion occurred, which sent the ship crashing back down to the ground. Emerging from the hole in the fortress was none other than Kronos himself.

As an insult to Luke, he was using a paler and white haired replica of his body. Clad in spiky Greek battle armor as dark as night, Kronos held the Sword of Tartarus with his right hand as it rested on his shoulder. Percy's face was aghast when he saw the blade.

It was almost as tall as its owner, and that was menacing enough. The sword's dark red blade was lined with what looked like monster teeth whose roots had melted down onto the edges. The entire crossguard was made of monster bones, and the pommel of the sword was an actual human skull with black blood splatted on it.

Snapping out of his state of shock, Percy ran out of his ship, black Fatelight version of Goldryn in his hands, and pointed the sword at Kronos.

"Face me, you gods damned coward! FACE ME!" he roared with every bit of air in his lungs. "Fight me like a gods damned man!"

The Titan Lord smirked underneath his helmet as his golden eyes met Percy's changing eyes. He dropped down and landed on the ground in an explosion of dust. In the span of three seconds, both swordsmen charged at each other.

The black energy sword and the Sword of Tartarus clanged against each other, starting the final showdown.

Both men were even with each other. Kronos was better in terms of raw strength, but Percy was better in terms of skill. The clangs their weapons made were heard across the area. Every surviving monster from Percy's aerial attack didn't bother moving from their spots. Kronos swung high as Percy went low and struck the Titan's chestplate with Fatelight Goldryn with a banging sound.

"Gah." Kronos growled, taking a step back. "Insolent foo-"

Percy cut him off when a pitch black Fatelight hammer crashed into the left side of his helmet, sending the Titan Lord flying a few meters.

"Get him, you louts!" Kronos screamed as he got a knee up.

Pit Warriors and the surviving dracaena and empousa stalked their prey. Said prey charged Kronos, cutting down one Pit Warrior as he did.

Suddenly, the Sword of Tartarus released a red bolt of energy which struck Percy so hard he went flying, possibly even farther than what he did to Kronos. The assassin got up on his feet, growling at the frustration he was now feeling. Soon enough, more surviving monsters swarmed in on him.

But they ran away fleeing from bolts of energy from above. Two Chaotic Assassin ships zoomed by. Percy's eyes again turned Valg black and he growled.

"Damn bastards."

 _"Kill them all..."_ a distorted and cold man's voice said in his head.

"Shut up!"

While Percy was arguing with basically himself, Kronos lunged at him. Distracted, Percy barely got his guard up in time for a hard strike from the Sword of Tartarus. He went flying, again. Percy hit the ground really hard.

"Percy!" a familiar female's voice screamed out.

The assassin turned to see Aelin, who cut down a Pit Warrior with a flaming Damaris and Goldryn just to reach him, her green cape billowed in the afternoon wind. She knelt down in front of him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I didn't ask for you to interfere." Percy growled at her, feeling every negative thought inside him try to take over.

"What I do is not your choice."

"Grr..." he growled again as he slowly lifted his free hand up and popped a hidden blade.

"Percy! No!" Thalia yelled out from the smoke as she came out with Jason, Piper, and Leo, who killed the remaining monsters with well placed projectiles.

"Come on, Percy. You don't have it in you to kill me, even with a demon inside you." the blonde demi-Fae challenged him.

His expression hardened at the thought. If his mind was a machine with two separate aspects, it would've started to break down in exhaustion by now.

"I can and I will." Percy snarled as his voice became unnaturally demonic.

"No...you don't. That demon doesn't understand you at all, Percy."

 _"This is too far for her. She stands in the way of your victory. Kill her."_ the voice ordered Percy, who blacked out...again.

* * *

 _Dreamscape...again..._

 _"No. I won't kill her." Percy glared at the Valg inside him, who had now taken his own form._

 _"Why must you fight me?" the Valg snorted with a laugh before it continued to speak. "I am your greatest ally here. You need no one else. Now, do me a favor, and sink that blade into her heart!"_

 _Percy's eyes glowed red then black in anger. In a quick flash, he shot the Valg with a Phantom Blade bolt that stuck itself onto its chest. The Valg screeched in pain before Percy punched it in the face and sunk his hidden blade right into the demon's heart. Black blood dripped down onto the dreamscape's floor. The Valg looked at Percy with one last look of shock in its pitch black eyes._

 _"You fool! Even if I die, the process has been done!" it screeched at him. "You have permanently bonded with my power, but how did you resist my temptations? No mortal is capable of such a feat!"_

 _"It's because I'm no ordinary mortal, and I have true friends and family watching my back. I'd rather let pain come at me and bite me in my ass rather than let you use me to hurt them. Sucks to not understand me at all, right?"_

 _The Valg bared its teeth in anger before suddenly shifting form. Percy noticed that it now took the form of a pale skinned young man with the same black eyes, black hair, and black everything: jacket, tunic, trousers, boots, even a pendant._

 _"This wasn't how it was all meant to be." it sighed. "Are you not bound by fate?"_

 _"Enough! Who the hell are you?"_

 _"I...am..."_

 _And with that unfinished final statement, the Valg quickly melted to shadows, and entered the assassin's body._ _Percy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. By the time he reopened them, they were again pitch black._

* * *

Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Leo fought Kronos but they weren't doing any good as long as the Lord of Time had a Primordial weapon in his metal clad hands. He sent them flying into separate directions. Why the gods haven't intervened, they did not understand. It pissed them off.

While that was happening, Aelin cradled Percy in her arms while sitting on the dirt. The raven haired assassin suddenly opened his eyes and breathed heavily.

"Percy! It's okay. It's okay..." she told him repeatedly, trying to calm down her husband.

"Aelin, what's happening now?" Percy asked her as he got up.

"Kronos almost killed us, and the others aren't really doing well. We have to help them." she said as she tried to hand Percy Goldryn, but he refused. He activated a hidden blade and slowly walked towards Kronos.

"You guys have to distract him for me." he said softly, hoping that Kronos didn't hear him.

Aelin couldn't help but nod as she held Goldryn and Damaris, set them on fire, and ran towards Kronos. She swung both swords at the Titan's backside while he was facing Piper. Both blades hit his armor, but didn't do any damage. Not even a burn.

"You dare?" Kronos snarled as he turned towards Aelin. Despite the Titan's burning gold eyes trying to burn a mental hole in her head, she stood her ground and engulfed herself in her bright blue flames, shredding her cape until it was too short to even be considered a cape.

"Let's dance, bastard." Aelin snarled as she raised the two swords in a battle stance.

Kronos, clearly angry, raised his sword and swung it down, only for the demi-Fae to dodge roll to her right. Right as the Primordial weapon struck the ground, it shook a little and a massive crack (on the ground, not the sword, obviously) formed.

Percy continued his slow pace. His right arm was straining from the brief fight with Kronos, but he trudged on anyway.

The Titan's sight was turned away from him.

At last.

Percy slowly started to accelerate faster until he was now running with his hidden blade extended. Kronos swatted Aelin away before turning towards him and was shocked. Desperate, he, launched another magical bolt of red magic and fire towards Percy,

whose eyes started to glow black with red outlines. The change was the same for his Fatelight. He conjured a massive fish hook and swatted it away. Percy threw the hook at Kronos, who destroyed it with the Sword of Tartarus. Before he could to anything else,

Percy plunged his hidden blade into the side of his neck. It didn't kill him, but the Lord of Time was kneeling in pain.

"You...dare..." Kronos hissed, his free hand covered in ichor as he tended to his wound. He quickly stood up and pointed the Sword of Tartarus at the group, and in a cry of rage and desperation,

a large red beam of energy shot out of the sword's tip. Percy quickly forms a black and red barrier to block it off. The ground shook and the skies roared as Kronos continued his frustrated assault.

"Damn it!" Percy cursed, as he was slowly being pushed back by the blast while the others stayed behind him.

"JUST DIE!" Kronos screamed.

The shield was holding, but Percy clearly couldn't hold it forever. As the chaos continued, his robes started to glow gold before stopping.

He knew what he had to do.

"I know what I have to do!" he screamed as he was barely heard by the others.

Percy started to push forward slowly. Every step he took felt like hell, but he took out the Apple of Eden and held it with his free hand as his other kept the barrier up.

"What are you doing?!" Thalia demanded.

Her demand to understand was ignored as the raven haired demigod pushed forward slowly.

"I'm sorry." Percy spoke in the middle of it all. "Guys, head back to your ships. Fly back to New Terrasen and don't look back!"

"The hell, Percy?!" Jason shouted. "We aren't leaving you!"

"That is an order, Jason!"

"Percy!"

It was Aelin this time. She ran towards him and gripped his free arm.

"Aelin..." he sighed. "Please, not now."

"I can't leave you..." she was now crying until her eyes were red like his robes.

Percy fought back his own tears at the sight of the woman who truly stole his heart break down crying.

"You can't go, Percy." she whimpered. "What about Bran and Elise? Dorian, Chaol, everyone we know! What about them?"

"Aelin...no matter what happens, know that I'll always love you."

"I...I know, but-"

Percy cut her off by kissing her as his free hand stored away the Apple of Eden for a brief while. He felt like the whole world had just stopped around him, but he needed to do this quickly. He snaked his hands around his pouches and grabbed something,

only to stab Aelin with a sleep dart.

She fell on the floor right before her eyes could open a bit. Percy threw his PDA at Thalia.

"Take all the ships out of here, and let my family keep the _Jackdaw Ultima_. Give Aelin my PDA when she wakes up." he ordered.

"Percy..." she muttered as she held the Mentor's PDA in her hands.

"Go!"

The three couldn't help but nod as they dragged Aelin out of the fight and escaped.

Percy turned back to Kronos, who continued to fire the laser. He closed his eyes and let the tears flow.

'Aelin...I'm sorry...I have to do this...'

When he reopened his eyes, they glowed black and red, this time, a lot stronger than usual. The barrier turned into a triangular shape, allowing Percy to move quickly towards Kronos's face,

in a flash, he unleashed the Apple of Eden and brought down the barrier. The Apple's energy and the Sword's beam made volatile contact.

A massive explosion of red and gold engulfed the entire area, and everything around it.

* * *

From above Earth, the entire explosion was shown to have decimated the entire city of San Francisco. The ships maintained their course to New Terrasen, while Thalia kept a still knocked out Aelin at the _Jackdaw Ultima_ lounge area.

'Percy...you damn Kelp Head.'

The trip back was silent, and for good reason too.

Perseus Jackson was gone.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

The entirety of New Erilea and even New Wendlyn fell silent at the latest event. The news of Percy's death shook the hearts of every man, woman, and child on the planet. A memorial service was held at New Orynth, where the world leaders paid their respects to the fallen hero.

While gathered outside the city, the Assassins, Dorian, Manon, Chaol, Sorscha, Nehemia, and many others talked about Percy.

"The first time, I saw him, I thought he was a demon, but I was...I was wrong. What I saw was a man wrongfully scorned by his own kind." the Adarlanian King said in between chokes and sobs. "As time passed, I grew to respect him like a brother. I...I find it...unbearable...to find out that he's gone."

Dorian left the podium to cry his heart out in the arms of his ashen haired spouse. Next to speak was Jason.

"I thought I could compete with Percy as a leader, but I was actually wrong. He saw more in me than just a son of Jupiter. He saw me as like a little brother he never had. Was he not a brother to us all? Not just to the Chaotic Assassins, but also to all the people he called friends and family?"

* * *

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius could only be described in her current state as sorrowful, heartbroken, inconsolable, and pretty much every damn word that means sad.

She had just lost Perseus Jackson, her hero, her assassin, her lover, from her life.

She locked herself in their room, crying her heart out. No one bothered to check up on her. Not the guards, or the Assassins, or any of the other leaders. Not even her parents tried to bother her.

They just let her have her space.

Aelin had already drenched two of her hooded capes with her tears and was now crying on a third one, until a flash of light engulfed the room. She drew Damaris as her messed up golden hair, black tunic and trousers shone in the light to reveal a woman in an elegant green corset that was a little too revealing for her own good, a cut up black skirt, boots, and a snake coiled around her arm.

"Lower your weapon, Aelin. I am Lady Ananke." she spoke.

Hesitantly, Aelin lowered her sword.

"You're Percy's...patron, right?" she asked, struggling to choke back her sobs.

"Yes." the Primordial sadly replied. "I am sorry about him. Tartarus got his sword back and things seem normal back on Earth. Yet...I feel all this is my fault."

Confused, the demi-Fae spoke. "What do you mean?"

"When I tampered with Percy's fate by giving him power and have Chaos allow him to enter your old world, you all strayed too far from your original destinies."

"What?"

"By tampering with one man's fate, I affected the fates of billions." Ananke looked at the floor sadly in shame.

"What was my original destiny?" Aelin asked again, her sadness replaced by curiosity.

"For starters, you would fall in love with Rowan because Lyria was never brought back. You would've led Terrasen back to its former glory and banish the Valg King Erawan not just from the guise of Duke Perrington, but from the realm. Nehemia...her original purpose was to die so you could stop masquerading as someone you're not. She is a lot older than you think. So many different fates, altered in one chain reaction."

The room was silent as Aelin put all that information in her head.

"And Percy? If you and Lord Chaos did not interfere, then what would have been his fate?" she asked Ananke again.

"When he ran away, Oceanus attacked him, correct? After destroying him, Percy would perish from his wounds. Only this time, barely anyone missed him, and by the time the Third Titan War started, Kronos would have conquered the Earth and enslaved the mortal and magical worlds to his rule. Billions dead. Millions enslaved. I haven't had a clue whether I did the right thing or not."

"What makes you say that?"

"I...I just wanted to save Percy from a fate he was never meant to have. He was a true hero to his world, wrongfully scorned with neglect and heartbreak. Tell me, Aelin. With everything you've learned at this moment, have I done the right thing for you?"

Aelin winced and dropped Damaris on the ground, struggling to think of an answer. Then she spoke to break the silence after what felt like an eternity.

"No one is perfect, right?" she spoke. "Everything I've been through, that was not the fate set for me in the first place. However, there are things in life that don't go according to plan, even by the wills of gods. So, to top it off, I feel like you did the right thing for a man whose life is worth a realm's existence."

Ananke was shocked by what she had heard. Despite revealing everything the Great Goddess had told Chaos about following the Wendlyn incident, Aelin still accepted the fate she was given rather than the one she was meant to have. Smiling slowly, Ananke left the building in a flash of light.

Aelin looked outside the window, and smiled for the first time in a week, even though it was just slight.

* * *

Somewhere on Earth...

In a mysterious undersea palace, two shadowy figures were talking to one another.

"Is it time?" one asked.

"No. We wait. But, don't worry. We have what we need. We must spend all the time we have preparing for the plan."

"Of course."

Right as the two figures left, laughing, something glowed in the dark room.

Sitting on the pedestal was an Apple of Eden, and as it glowed, two more things were shown. One was Leo's old energy tracker.

And two, an infant girl with a tuft of brown hair, most likely about six months old, in a crudely made baby bed,

and she had gleaming silver eyes.

* * *

20 years later...

Sitting on a bench in New Orynth's palace gardens was a buff young man of golden blonde hair. He had sapphire blue eyes with blood red irises. He wore a set of robes similar to that of Shay Cormac's, complete with a pair of Hidden Blades, pouches for all sorts of ammunition, and sheathed on his back was the legendary sword Goldryn.

"Is something the matter, Brother?" a female voice asked.

The man looked to his right to see a beautiful young woman who looked a year younger than him. She had long black hair with sea green eyes with bright gold irises. She wore a set of custom Italian Assassin robes, modified to fit the times. Her own equipment consisted of a custom crossbow, a tomahawk previously owned by Ratonhnaketon, a pivot blade, and a standard Hidden Blade. Sighing, the woman sat next to him.

"Elise?"

"Bran, are you okay? I've never seen you this depressed ever since you lost your favorite pillow to the cold, harsh vacuum of space."

"I was a child back then, Elise." Bran objected. "How's your plan to become the next Mentor of the Chaotic Assassins?"

"Going well!" Elise replied excitedly. "Though, any one of us could be Mentor. After all, Aunt Thalia, Uncle Aedion, and Uncle Chaol taught us well, right?"

"Sorry, Elise, but I still intend to become the next monarch of Terrasen."

The raven haired woman laughed. "Glad we don't have to say 'New' every single time we hit a place."

Elise stood up from her side of the bench.

"I should go. There might be something else to do around here. Wanna come with?"

Sighing, Bran smiled and got up from the bench.

"Race you to the hangar." he challenged.

"You're on."

And with that, Brannon and Elise Galathynius Jackson sped off, unaware that someone had been watching them.

Aelin had retained her beauty through her partial immortality. She smiled down at the scene from a nearby balcony. She then looked at the sky and thought,

'Percy...our children have grown. I wish you were here, with me...Someday, I will see you again...'

* * *

 **FINALLY DONE.**

 **For a while, I thought I wasn't going to be able to finish it but, hey, FINALLY DONE.**

 **There will be a two part sequel to this. Hope you guys will like it!**

 **My face claims for Bran and Elise are "I Am Number Four" Alex Pettyfer and "Vampire Academy" Zoey Deutch.**


End file.
